Kentucky Ink Georgia Blood
by Ayame2004
Summary: She walked into the room like she owned the place. Her eyes were focused and her movements precise. She seems to ooze confidence as she walked with a tight little smile playing on her lips and her hips swaying back and forth. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was headed right for him. Bethyl AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm throwing this story out there because I had an idea and I kind of ran away with it. I do plan on circling back to GMAS but I'm just not ready to write ZA. I've got a lot of this written already so it will not take long to post an update. **

**And a special thanks to Stacey for her help with this! Just a few comments from her and I knew where this was going. **

**And of course, I own nothing. If I did we obviously know that Beth would have lived. Just saying. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1

It's been two years since he had seen his home in Georgia. Two years since his brother was locked up for possession with intent to sell. Two years since he got word that his father died and he hit the road never to look back. Two years since he moved to the backwoods of Kentucky just outside of Corbin. Two years since he started his honest life over. Two years. Two long and unsatisfying years.

During the afternoon and evening hours he works in a tattoo parlor on the outskirts of town. Outsiders didn't know it was there but locals flocked to the place located in the back of the small but busy bar. At night, when he wasn't drawing on people, he retired to a small shack in the woods about twenty minutes from town. It was sturdy enough to support his needs. Others would surely snub their nose at such a lifestyle but to him it was all he knew. He wouldn't feel right living in anything else.

On his days off he took to hunting in the woods and tracking small game. The large freezer in the back of the house provided just enough space to keep his weekly meals cool. He didn't spend his small salary and sometimes generous tips on anything other than gas for his car, electricity for the freezer, and cigarettes. His simple way of living didn't require more than that. Not a lot to tell if anyone came around asking about him, something that never happened.

On one particular afternoon, as he made his way into the dingy bar and back to the immaculate parlor behind the heavy red curtain, the owner- Dave- stopped him.

"Daryl, come here." Daryl groaned and turned his attention over to the man behind the bar. Daryl kept quiet and waited for the man to continue. "I've got a favor to ask ya. A buddy of mine is manager to this folk singer broad. She's playing at some fancy bar in Lexington and on her way south he wants to stop in and spend the evening here."

"What ya need of me?" Daryl grunted.

"Well, here's the thing. Glenn's the kind of guy who likes to get a little crazy when he's around friends. I need someone to just make sure the diva doesn't run into any trouble." Dave looked a bit sheepish as he played with the rag on the counter.

"Forget it." Daryl growled as he made his way to the back. "I ain't no babysitter. Certainly ain't looking after some uptight princess so her manager can get shit faced with ya." He heard Dave calling after him as he slipped behind the curtain but he didn't turn around. Instead he went to look over his schedule for the evening only to find that all of his appointments had been moved or rescheduled. His calendar was blank.

"Dammit, Dave! I ain't babysitting! You better have someone get these appointments back in for tonight or you can find someone else to work for you!"

"You sure?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow as he handed a pamphlet to him. He looked down and saw the name 'Beth Greene' on the top and a picture of a small blonde woman, early twenties maybe, with pale skin and piecing blue eyes staring back at him. "I know you ain't really into the cardinal pleasures like most men are but she could be fun."

"You're a sick bastard, ya know that?" Daryl pushed the pamphlet against the man's chest and started to walk away. "'Sides, what I do on my own time ain't your business!" He figured he was in a losing battle. At some point, Dave would play the boss card and Daryl would cave. Not for the money but for the job and his clients. He liked what he did for the first time in his life. He didn't want to give that up. Regardless, that didn't stop him from being stubborn and walking outside in a huff to prove a point. It wasn't long after he lit his cigarette and leaned against his truck that Dave's head poked out the door.

"You know how this is going to work, don't you?" Daryl remained silent. "You're going to bitch and moan and eventually I will make you do this and you won't have a choice in the matter. Just save us all the trouble now." Dave leaned up against the truck, his voice soft for such a gruff looking man, as he turned his head up to the sky.

"Why can't you get Emilia to do this? The girl'd probably enjoy it more than spending time with me."

"I'm not asking you to take her out on the town and show her a good time. I was only joking about that cardinal shit anyway. If she wants to spend time with Emilia, fine. But apparently this broad is famous enough to have stalkers and shit. She just needs someone to watch her back."

"Don't she have her own gang of people to protect her?" Daryl asked, looking for any way out of this. All he wanted to do today was come in and mark people for life with his tattoo gun but that seemed like a fleeting desire.

"Sent them on home to Atlanta."

"She's ok with her manager gettin' drunk with your sorry ass?" Dave laughed at Daryl's comment.

"It was her idea. He's her brother in law and she's apparently a sweet girl. This isn't the first time they've run through this way. Last time she didn't have a name to herself and was playing in holes like this one." He chuckled as his thumb thrust over his shoulder to point at the bar. "Come on. Drinks are on the house. I'm not even asking you to stay completely sober. Have a few beers, talk to the girl, and act like you're not the biggest asshole in the world for once. We all know it's a rouse anyway." Daryl snubbed out his cigarette and flicked the butt a few feet away. He thought about it for a minute and pushed himself off the car.

"I want a raise." Dave laughed and followed him into the bar, slapping him on the back as a showing of gratitude the entire way. "What time she gettin' here?"

"Round ten or so."

"Last appointment on the books was an eight o'clock." Daryl glared at him skeptically.

"Way I see it, I owe ya a day off for doing me this one. Now come on, I'll pour ya a few shots before they get here that way you can be relatively sober again by ten." As he knew he would, Daryl relented to his friends request and sat down at the bar.

"I'm gunna get ya back for this." He promised as he tossed back the first shot of whiskey presented to him. He looked at the clock above the bar and sighed. Seven hours of sitting here waiting on this girl only to play babysitter to the stars. Suddenly Georgia didn't seem so bad after all. But it was only one night. He could get through this, right?

Three hours and a few shots later he gave up on staying and told Dave he would be back around nine to wait for Ms. Hollywood to arrive. He decided to run into town and see what he could find out about this girl. He stopped at a rundown CD shop that had certainly seen better days and many more customers before the invention of iPods and all that digital shit. But he decided to see if Ms. Greene was popular enough to be found on local shelves.

He walked into the store feeling awkward and completely out of place. His fists clenched at the thought idiocy of it all. A bubbly blonde ran up to him, as he looked around lost, asking if she could help him find anything. Clearly it had been a while since anyone had stopped by.

"Where's your… eh- folk section?" He asked nervously. She beamed at him and pointed to a row of discs in the back corner. He nodded his thanks and headed towards them. It didn't take him long to find an unwrapped copy of one of her CDs sitting directly behind the "G" on the shelf. Her face smiled back at him from the cover art. She was sitting on an old tire swing in tank top and jeans. Her blonde hair was curled and seemed to be blowing behind her as she swung. He had to admit she was very attractive. Another reason to add this to the list of why this was a bad idea. Woman like her didn't deal with men like him. In fact, they usually ran the other direction which was usually fine with him. He sighed, opened the case, and pulled out the cover to read over the artist bio.

"_Growing up in on a farm in Georgia, Beth Greene spent her time helping her father in a small veterinary practice while attending school. After graduation she attended the Atlanta Fine Arts and Music College and completed her first album by her sophomore year." _

The bio went on to talk about her charitable works for underprivileged music students to help with grants and scholarships before her first US tour that began in 2012. This left him to assume she was at least 23 or 24 and probably a really sweet girl. Why in the world would Glenn and Dave subject her to him was beyond comprehension. Anyone else would be much better suited to keep her company. He was not an outgoing person. He only forced small talk with his clients and even that was short and to the point.

He put the cover slip back in its spot and closed the case and headed to the counter. The blonde smiled widely at him when she saw what he was intending to buy.

"Oh, I love her!" She rang up the purchase while Daryl muttered something about a non-existent niece's birthday and heard she wanted it. "That's so sweet of you!" She replied with a sigh. He chose not to respond and walked out of the door with the CD in hand. Once back in his truck he opened up the case and pushed the CD in and decided to listen while he drove back to the bar to try one last attempt at getting Dave to reconsider.

The soft folky music slipped into the air around him as a voice that sounded heavenly began to waft through him. He was taken aback by the sounds coming from the speakers. Her voice was strong and powerful for such a small looking thing. It wasn't his type of music but he was slightly impressed with her talent. Her voice seemed to draw him in and pull him into a world that didn't exist.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he contemplated his options. He could suck it up and deal with this tonight or he could say fuck it and tell Dave he was done. He'd be alright for a few months. He had enough money saved up that he could keep the freezer running until he found another job. Or he could run again like he used to. Was he really tied to this place so much that he would allow Dave to put him through this bullshit babysitting job? He tried to think of all the reasons he could just up and leave and he was coming up with nothing. The truth was, this place almost felt like home to him. This was the first time in his life that he had felt that way and he didn't know that he wanted to give that up. His palm smashed against the dash as he resigned himself to dealing with this. It was only one night. It was only one night.

Two songs later and he was back at the bar but his hand was heavy to turn off the truck. He listened to the rest of the third before resolving himself to tell Dave that yet again this was a bad idea he might have decided to do it but that didn't mean he was going to roll over and play dead. He opened the door before he turned off the ignition and he heard a voice laughing from across the parking lot.

"Hey B! You got a fan!" He heard someone shout though he didn't pay them much mind. He walked into the bar and up to his boss.

"Look Dave, give Emilia the night off to hang with this girl. I can keep an eye on her from behind the bar." Emilia passed behind Dave with a small chuckle and a mutter of 'yeah right.' Dave shook his head.

"It's too late. They're already here." Dave gestured behind Daryl to the two people standing in the doorway. A skinny Asian man and the young blond from the album cover and pamphlet._ Shit. _

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you all for the comments, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate the support! The good news with this story is I'm writing in advance so I should be able to update at least every other day at the latest which is a huge change for me. **

**Also, if anyone is on Tumblr and you love fanfic do me a favor and follow a friend of mine. She is working on building a fanfiction compellation blog (ultimatebethylficlist) and it's off to a great start! Give her a follow and tell her I sent you! **

**Here we go! **

Chapter 2

"Sorry we're early dude. They cancelled the gig on us. Can you believe that! Last time we go back to Lexington. I swear man that place is all about Rock and nothing else." The man, Glenn as it was assumed, walked up to Dave and shook his hand leaving Beth in his wake. She smiled at her brother in law, took a seat in the corner booth, and pulled out a notebook and began scribbling in it.

"I can. Big cities don't respect the workin' folks." Dave laughed as he pulled a beer out for Glenn. "Hey, Glenn! This is Daryl. Daryl, Glenn." Glenn extended his hand and Daryl hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Daryl." Daryl didn't respond to Glenn's pleasantries as he watched the blonde seem to fall into deep concentration. "So you're a fan of Beth's? Don't look the type." Daryl's gazed turned back to the man before him and shifted into a stony glare. "Woah, sorry man. Just makin' conversation."

"Daryl is gunna keep an eye on Beth." Dave explained and Glenn nodded.

"I got it man, research. Smart. Look, there's nothing real special you have to do. Just make sure no one bothers her and she'll keep to herself. She's got something she's working on right now so she'll probably be in that notebook all night."

"Why do I feel like we just opened a damn daycare in the bar?" Daryl spat. Glenn laughed.

"I know, I sound like an overprotective parent but the thing is, she's my sister in law and she's got this crazy stalker that tends to show up when it's not convenient. Guy's name is Zach." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the guy and handed it to Daryl. "Follows her all over the place trying to get her alone. She insisted her security go back to Atlanta since this wasn't a business trip. She's just wants a quiet night."

"Go see if she wants anything to drink and if she stays there you can work the bar tonight. Just keep an eye on her." Dave finally gave an inch and Daryl was more than grateful. He nodded and followed his boss's instructions.

He approached the table nervously. She was much prettier in person. Her blonde hair was curled and tied in a high ponytail. She wore skin tight jeans and a off the shoulder sweater that exposed her neck invitingly. He could understand why Zach was taken with her, the closer he got the more stunning she became. Her complexion was flawless and the only make-up he could spot was a small amount of mascara on her blonde lashes and he was glad for it. He never appreciated a woman with too much make-up. He realized when she looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes that he had stopped in front of the booth and was staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Need somethin' to drink?" His tone was anything but welcoming but regardless she presented a thousand watt smile at him.

"Rum and diet would be great." She paused for a moment, as if contemplating her answer, but instead stuck out her hand. "I'm Beth."

"You always introduce yourself to bar folk?"

"No, but my brother in law knows the owner. Figured I'd get acquainted with the people that work with Dave. If I know Glenn, we're going to be here a while." Daryl rolled his eyes, still refusing to take her hand. She reluctantly dropped it. "Heard you listening to my CD. You like it?" She asked genuinely. He shrugged in response. "Ok, ok. I get it. Not the talkative type. That's fine. I'll take that rum and diet when you get a chance." She smiled again at him as she gave him an out to walk away. He nodded and headed back to the bar. "Oh, and if you won't tell me your name you can bring back a shot of tequila for the both of us."

Behind the bar he heard Dave and Glenn talking away. He walked right up to him and got close to his ear. "You owe me BIG for this." Dave just laughed as Daryl poured Beth's drink and two shots of tequila. He wasn't going to make it easy for her and if she wanted to play this little game he would. He could outdrink her before seven and he'd be free of his obligation if he could get her to sleep off her booze in Dave's home away from home office.

When he returned with the drinks he found her notebook discarded and her cell phone in hand typing away at the small screen. She had a small smirk on her face and a fire in her eyes that almost made Daryl stop and run away. She looked up, the expression never changing.

"So, Daryl." He turned around to the bar and saw Glenn quickly turn his head away laughing. He was becoming a joke, fantastic. "I hear you've been given the burden of being my guard tonight." He placed the drink and one shot before her. She immediately picked up the shot and held it out in salute. "To tonight, to tomorrow, to new friends and old." He rolled his eyes again and downed the amber liquid. She cringed at the taste and Daryl couldn't help the smirk.

"Too much for ya?" She pretended to gasp.

"He does speak!" followed by a bust of small giggles from her throat. "Next time, Patron, if you have it." He snatched the shot glass from her and turned to make his way back to the bar and much to his surprise she let him walk away. Emilia came up behind him and smacked him on the back.

"How's princess?"

"Go find out for yourself."

"I'd rather not. But thanks for offering to throw me under the bus with that one."

"I thought you were into that country music shit?"

"Please, that's Andrea. She and my girl play that crap all the time. Don't mean I like it." Daryl nodded and looked back at Beth who was still typing away on her phone. Glenn was engaged in a deep discussion about whether the Ford GT was better than a Corvette.

"I'm going out to smoke. Just keep your eye on her for me for a minute." Daryl said over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the front door and sat down in a chair by the door. He was half way through his cigarette when the small blonde followed him out, her own cigarette between her fingers. He had to admit he was a bit shocked. "Didn't know singers smoked."

"Socially, sure. And here I thought we'd be able to smoke in this hole in the wall." She mused as she lit the end.

"Can. I just don't when in the bar."

"Where else would you be?" She was actually curious.

"There's a tattoo parlor in the back. Exclusive membership required." Daryl responded blandly.

"Seriously?" Her voice rose an octave and Daryl raised a brow at her.

"Yeah. Why?" She tossed down her half smoked cigarette and bounced in front of him.

"Show me, please!" She looked like a child begging to open presents on Christmas morning. She looked ridiculous. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to deny her. He mimicked her movements and discarded his cigarette and nodded for him to follow her. As they approached the curtain Daryl could see Glenn and Dave watching them curiously. He flipped them both off before pulling back the red fabric and pushing her inside. Her eyes widened at the stark contract between the two rooms. One was dark and musky, the other was almost hospital like with different tattoo options wallpapering from floor to ceiling. Her eyes scanned the different options from tribal to wildlife.

"How long have you been an artist?" Her hands ran over a small dove with a heart in the beak and she seemed to be lost in another world.

"Two years. Dave taught me so he could run the bar." Her head turned to him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"One day I'll ask you to tattoo this on me. Not today, but soon." She still traced the outline of the dove as if it were already committed to memory, her finger rarely missing the lines. Her sorrowful smile faded into a confident smirk and she walked passed him. He could only stare as she sauntered past, her hips swaying as she walked to the curtain and headed back to the bar. "You comin'?" Her voice hid a southern drawl as she looked back at him over his shoulder. If he was a betting man he'd say she was trying to be seductive. Shrugging he followed her to the bar. "Glenn, can you get your friend to bring me another rum and diet and whatever Daryl wants." Dave's jaw dropped to the floor as Daryl stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the young firecracker over to her booth and sat down. He wasn't sure why he did but suddenly something about her intrigued him. She didn't shy away from him. She was full of life and generally interested in seemingly everything. Nothing seemed forced with her and he was curious.

"Why ya want me to sit with ya? Glenn said you've been workin' on something."

"I have. It's almost finished but Glenn knows I never write when I drink. It turns into a Taylor Swift like I-hate-my-ex kind of song. I'm not like that." She smiled and tucked her notebook in her purse next to her. "Besides, you seem like a mystery that needs to be unlocked." She giggled softly as a blush crept up her neck. She looked down nervously and back up quickly. "So, I know you aren't exactly looking forward to this night but let's just make the best of it. Tell me about yourself." She looked at him with undivided attention. He was silent for a long moment as he regarded her question. Her gaze never faltered.

"Not much to tell. Grew up in Georgia, left, and found this place."

"Are your parents still in Georgia?" He didn't respond. His eyes hardened and he looked over her to the wall behind her. "Oh…sorry." She took the hint; he wasn't talking about his family. She moved on quickly. "I've been singing for years. I like the folky stuff because the following doesn't get to crazy. I can still go grocery shopping if I want to. Well, could."

"Zach?" She nodded. "He ain't gunna show up here is he?" Daryl didn't really feel like getting thrown in jail tonight for beating the shit out of some little punk kid. But he had a feeling he would protect her if he had to.

"I'm not sure where he is. He turns up at the most random times. Last time, I was staying in this little place outside Little Rock and there he was. Michonne nearly ripped his arm off before sending him on his way." She laughed at the memory.

"What's his deal?"

"I'm not sure really. His momma called Glenn one day to apologize. Told him something about a shrine or something he had of me. It's really creepy. That's when I hired Michonne. She's amazing. Took everything I had to convince her to go home to her boy."

"He comes around here I'll take care of him." Daryl didn't know why he said it but her smile and touch to the back of the hand was enough for him to mean it. She was innocent, sweet, and caring. She didn't seem to know anyone she didn't like. Having some kid terrorizing her because of some strange teenaged obsession was unfair for her. She deserved better.

The remainder of the night was spent sipping drinks, the occasional shot here or there, and several hours of the first real conversation he'd ever had in his life. It wasn't like the small talk he shared with clients or the banter he put up with from his co-workers. She seemed to really care about his ideas, opinions, and life. And for whatever reason, he didn't mind telling her more about himself as the hours passed. He wasn't sure what to make of it, either. He never opened up and told anyone anything about himself. Hell, all Dave knew about him is that he had a brother in jail back on. But there he sat sharing stories of Merle and his antics as a child, camping in the woods with his uncle, and his road trip to Kentucky. She talked about growing up on the farm, her favorite horse named Nelly who tossed anyone but her, and her mother who just recently passed. Their stories were guarded and they seemed to accept that from each other. Never asking more than what the other was willing to give.

Shortly after eleven, Dave came over to tell Beth that Glenn had had enough. He offered to drive them to a motel a few miles into town and she happily accepted. Dave retreated to gather his friend and left Beth and Daryl to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for tonight. I really just thought I would sit around bored off my ass while Glenn got hammered. It means a lot that you didn't mind spending time with me."

"Ain't gunna lie to ya now; It wasn't my first choice." She laughed.

"I know. I'm sorry, but thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and he stiffened beneath her lips. When she pulled back she handed him a slip of paper. He looked down to see ten digits written across it and smirked.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" She smacked his arm playfully.

"You're not cocky Daryl Dixon. Don't pretend to be. Call me sometime. Maybe next time we roll through town I can swing by and visit."

"You'll be wantin' that tattoo at some point."

"Yes, that's right! Who do I call to book the appointment?" Without a word he walked away from her and into the parlor and grabbed a card off the counter and handed it to her upon his return.

"Just make sure ya tell em' to book ya for me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Dixon."

"Ms. Greene, time to go. I don't want Glenn pukin' in the truck." Dave came up beside her and gently grabbed her elbow in a fatherly sort of way. Daryl nodded as she waved goodbye and walked out the door.

He looked down at the paper tucked into his palm and sighed. "What the hell am I doing?" He walked behind the bar and promptly threw the paper away and headed for his truck. Now that she was gone it seemed like part of a spell had lifted and another one put in his place. He longed for her to still be sitting in there with him but he was immensely embarrassed at how open he had been and how good it felt. He was also terrified.

He needed to sleep. He needed to hunt. He needed to figure out why this blonde beauty was changing him so quickly in just a matter of hours.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Come on, it wouldn't be Daryl if he didn't put up some sort or fight! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was a real struggle to get this posted tonight. We've got family in town so the next chapter might be a few days. But I'm glad to get this one out because I had fun writing it. Thank you so much for the support! Hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Monday morning came too soon for him. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with his co-workers at the bar or shop and he knew once he started for the day they would be riding his ass until he left.

Regardless of his reservations, he set about his morning routine as normal by lying out meat from the freezer for dinner, getting cleaned up in his small bathroom with no hot water, and fixing the brake pedal on his truck that suddenly decided to stick on him. He didn't need to be at work until two so he had plenty of time to keep his mind occupied.

Deep down though, he knew the minute he walked in the bar he would look at that corner booth and think about the girl he'd been trying to forget all weekend. That is what he was dreading most.

After the brake pedal was fixed it was near one so he decided to go ahead and get the inevitable over with as he drove down the narrow road that would lead to the bar. He didn't dare turn on the stereo that still held her CD. He had thought all day Sunday about whether or not he should break it but couldn't bring himself to go out and do it.

He pulled up to the bar and waited as several minutes passed trying to convince himself that he didn't need the job, this place, but he did. He pulled himself from the truck and pushed open the door violently and tried to keep his eyes forward to the bar. He failed miserably as soon as he stepped forward and his eyes darted to the corner to look for her. Of course, she wasn't there. Dave kept quiet as he walked past, a small smirk playing on his lips. Daryl pulled back the curtain and looked over his schedule for the day.

Three short sessions and a four hour block to finish up a full back piece he started last month. At least his day would keep him busy.

He set about getting things together for the first appointment and pulled up the lilies the girl had dropped off last week for him to draw up. Daryl could feel someone behind him as he worked but never acknowledged the person.

"Have a good weekend?" Dave asked tentatively. Daryl grunted in response. "You had some messages over the weekend." He turned and looked at his boss hoping that he would get to the point sooner rather than later. "Kevin wants to work on his sleeve, Bob has another army tat he wants to talk to you about, and the last one…" Dave's voice drifted to a close as he held the last piece of paper.

"Who wants what, now?"

"No one. It was Beth." Dave waited for backlash but he got none.

"Throw it away." It was a simple instruction but the weight of his words spoke louder than anything in that moment.

"I'm sorry, man." He didn't say another word as he set the two other messages next to his table and crumpled up the last.

"Dave." Daryl stopped him and he turned around slowly. "Don't worry 'bout it, man. It was just a job." Dave nodded and headed back to the bar. He could hear him talking to Emilia but didn't care enough to figure out what she was saying. He'd forget about the blonde celebrity and his life would go back to normal. But for now, he had people to ink. And that damn dove with the heart in its mouth was boring a hole into his back.

Months passed and three more messages from Beth that went unanswered by Daryl. He finally pushed it past him to the point that he didn't think about her every day. Once a week at most, maybe. He holed back in, his defense rebuilt and fortified around himself and he told himself this is what he needed to do. He wasn't fit for a girl like that and she sure as hell didn't see him more than some redneck nobody that was kind to her one night. Each message left was to thank him for that night, and while slightly annoying, it confirmed to him what he already knew: she was pure and kind. She wanted to make sure her appreciation was accepted.

His routine slipped back to normal. Wake up, keep himself busy preparing meat, working on his truck, or cleaning his crossbow, go to work, have a beer and go home. Today was going to be no different. His schedule had been busy lately. It got to the point that if he wanted a break he needed to write it in his schedule. For some reason the people in this small town seemed to really like him. He was constantly throwing away notes and numbers from random women and having beers bought for him by thankful men for their tits and ass tattoos. When he arrived today he was surprised to see a very large gap from 5 to 8PM.

The day was uneventful with only two small butterflies on a woman's ankle and a crucifix that went from shoulder to elbow on one of his regulars that took up a good two and a half hours of his day. He pulled off his gloves and reached for his burning cigarette to admire the work and wrap it when he heard some commotion coming from the bar.

Jesse, his client, didn't seem to pay it any mind. "Damn, this is sick man!" Daryl smirked and chose to ignore the seemingly already drunk patrons in the other room and moved to ring up his work. Jesse didn't seem to notice as he looked at the work in the mirror.

"Jess! Come on, man. This isn't your first tat! Cover that shit up and leave it alone."

"Yeah, yeah alright." He said as he reluctantly put the medical wrapping back over his arm. Daryl's focus was on the computer when he heard Jesse hiss. "Damn, dude! Who get to work on her?" He mumbled under his breath. Daryl saw the appreciative look on the man's face and turned to see what had grabbed his attention.

She walked into the room like she owned the place. Her eyes were focused and her movements precise. She seems to ooze confidence as she walked with a tight little smile playing on her lips and her hips swaying back and forth. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was headed right for him.

Beth Greene was standing right in front of him.

"I'm ready for that tattoo now. Dave said you had an opening." She smirked and made her way over to the wall and looked for the dove tattoo.

"Lucky bastard! That girl is fine!" Jesse said with a laugh as he punched his shoulder with his tattooed arm. To Daryl's satisfaction, the motion caused him pain and he jerked his arm back, subsequently causing more pain.

"What ya get for being an ass." Daryl grinned as he tossed the slip to him. "Emilia will run you up." He motioned for her to come and take over so he could move to the blonde beauty that had just walked back into this life.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"I promised that one day you would tattoo me." She pointed to the dove with the heart in its mouth. "This one. Right here." She said as she pointed to a spot just below her bikini line. Daryl wanted to groan, to refuse to do this, to tell her to get the hell out but he only nodded and moved to clean his area.

"Give me thirty." She nodded and sat down in front of him watching his every move. He tossed the used ink cups and pulled the needle from the gun and tossed it in the sharps container as he tried to forget what he was about to do.

"I never heard back from you." She whispered. He didn't stop his motions to look at her.

"Figured you were busy. I was." He lied. He could see her nod out of the corner of his eye. They stayed quiet while he prepped his space and printed out the stencil. All too soon he was ready for her to lay back on his table. He suddenly felt very nervous. "Ya sure ya want it there?" He asked hoping she would change her mind.

"Yep." He nodded once and smacked his hand on the table. She hopped up instantly and lay down with her legs hanging off the end of the table. Her hands moved to unbutton the top of her jeans and pull the zipper down. Daryl's mouth felt dry as he watched her. She revealed the area she wanted the tattoo and pointed. "Right here." Thankfully his mind snapped into work mode and he pulled the material back further to allow him more space to work but careful not to expose to much more.

"What's it mean to ya?" He wondered aloud trying to distract himself in any way possible.

"Momma always called me her little dove. She died two years ago just as I was going on my first tour. Couldn't be there for her." He stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"M'sorry. Wouldn'ta asked if I knew." He wasn't expecting to hear her giggle.

"It's ok. And that tickles." More giggles erupted from her mouth as he placed the stencil and ran his fingers over it.

"Gunna have to be still. Otherwise this'll be a very fucked up dove." She tucked her lips into her mouth and breathed deeply. He pulled back the paper and told her to make sure the placement looked good. She didn't move.

"It's perfect." She said, not looking at the dove long enough. He shook his head and began to get the cups out for the ink.

"What colors ya want?"

"The outline of the dove in black with a greyish blue to shade and the heart red." Daryl nodded and poured out baby blue, grey, red, and black into the tiny containers next to the gun. Once everything was ready he started with the outline of the dove first. Before he pressed the gun to her soft flesh he felt the need to warn her.

"S' gunna hurt. Don't move." She nodded and he took that as the go ahead to start. She squealed as the needle pressed into her skin and the buzzing sound filled the room. But to his surprise she was completely still. "Can't back out once I start. Ya'll right?"

"Yes. How long will it take?"

"About a half hour with shading since it's small." After about ten minutes and most of the outline done she seemed to relax and she chuckled softly.

"Doesn't hurt anymore. Or you're just that good."

"Skin's numb. The shading will be tender but not bad." He drew over a few more lines in black and dipped the gun to the water to clean out the black. There were a few spots of blood around the ink and he quickly wiped it away with the paper towel to keep the area clean. She giggled again.

"Apparently not that numb." He smirked and filled the gun with red and turned his attention to the heart.

"Filled in or outline?" He asked as he ran the gun around the outside of the tiny heart.

"What do you think?" He didn't respond. It was her tattoo, she needed to answer. "Outline and then let me see it." Within no time he was cleaning the gun again, only this time of the red ink. The next part would be much more time consuming. He pulled out an empty cup and gently dropped a few drops from the grey into the cup and more of the blue to offset the darkness. He wanted them separate in case one color overtook the over and he could add hints of either if needed. "I thought you were going to let me see it." She protested as he pushed the gun back to her skin.

"Once I'm done. It's easier to decide if it's finished." He pressed his fingers into her skin to stretch the area and make it easier to mark. The beak was left as is but under the wings, head, and back he added the dull blue to make the bird look almost angelic. After another ten minutes of touching up this and adding that he looked back and gave the tattoo one last look as something hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had just marked this girl for life. How would he ever stop thinking about her now that she wore his work on her hip?

He grunted and told her to stand up and look in the mirror. She didn't look down and bounded over excitedly and then gasped.

"It's perfect! I like it as is. Thank you Daryl!" She walked over and gave him a half hug in appreciation and his whole body stiffened again. She giggled as his reaction but said nothing.

"Stand here, keep your jeans down. I gotta clean it up." He could feel his face heat up and he was thankful that the wrappings and lotion were behind him so she couldn't see it. He turned around and the dove was almost eye to eye with him from his place on the stool. He gently pressed the paper towel against her skin to wipe off the excess ink and blood and pulled the antiseptic wipe from its package to give it a final swipe. Once he was certain the area was clean he squeezed out a little bit of lotion and rubbed small circles over her skin to cover it and keep it moist. He felt and heard her suck in a breath as his gloved finger continued its meticulous motions over the tender flesh. "Hurt?"

"Not at all." Her voice was breathy and arousing. He needed to get the hell out of here now. He placed the medical gauze over the tattoo and taped it securely and ripped off his gloves like they were melting to his skin.

"Keep this one for at least two hours. Ya need to put lotion on it tonight before ya go to bed and three times a day starting tomorrow for the next week. It will scab. Do not pick at it. It will fade the ink." She nodded.

"Any lotion?" He shook his head.

"Unscented. Aquafor is best." She smiled softly as her hand ran over the wrapping on her hip and then gingerly pulled up her jeans and buttoned them.

"What do I owe you?" She sounded small, almost embarrassed, as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it."

"But-" She started to say something but chaos seemed to erupt from the bar. Daryl was immediately on his feet and ready to rip the curtain to the side to see what the hell was going on. The screams were not that of the everyday bar fight. Something was terribly wrong. "Daryl?" Beth voice was panicked.

"Wait here!" He called back to her as he poked his head out. The sight was terrifying. The front of the bar was engulfed in flames.

**So there is it… they see each other again. Hope you like it! Please let me know by leaving me a little love note down below! It keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry that this took me so long to put up. I wanted to get more written so I could go back and re-read this again before I posted it and with the holidays I just didn't have time. Family in town and what not. Anyway, after this weekend things should pick up. Thank you for the support! I was really excited about all the reviews on the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 4

He pulled the curtain down and looked around as everyone seemed too terrified to run. He moved to the bar and called to Dave, "What the hell happened?" He shouted over the roaring fire.

"I don't know. One minute everything's fine. The next this."

"We gotta get the people out the back." Dave nodded and rushed around to get the patrons attention and usher them out the back. Emilia was by his side in a matter of seconds to help him. Daryl turned back to the parlor and reached for Beth. "Let's go. The place is up in flames." She grabbed her purse and followed closely behind him, though not by choice since he grabbed hold of her wrist and wasn't letting go. People filed out of the bar, some staggering and confused, other in tears and screaming but all seemingly unharmed none the less. Once Daryl was sure everyone was clear of the building he turned to look Beth over. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. She looked like she was going into shock.

"Who could have done this?" Emilia questioned in between coughs.

"Karen said she saw someone she'd never seen before pacing in front of the bar about an hour ago." Dave said to no one in particular. Daryl looked around for anyone he didn't recognize. Everyone that had exited the bar had been regulars and he knew most of them by name. Beth's hand squeezed his arm tightly and he looked down to her.

She looked like she had just seen a ghost. He followed her gaze and saw the man from the photo Glenn had handed him so many months ago staring right at them. Zach. That fucking bastard.

Without thinking, he removed Beth's hand from his arm, pushed her back to Dave, and took off after the kid. He could barely recognize Beth's voice screaming at him and Dave yelling after her. As soon as Zach saw Daryl's advances he turned and ran as well. Zach darted down alleys in between buildings trying to lose Daryl but it wasn't working. Daryl was fast and he knew this area well. He was gaining on him and quick. Zach shot glances back every now and again and seemed to notice this as well. He ran back up another alley and into the Rite Aid on the corner several blocks over. No one seemed to notice the pursuit as everyone was watching the bar burn down with cell phones out.

Zach zipped up and down the different isles and pulled items off the shelves as he went in an attempt to slow Daryl down but it didn't work. Daryl jumped and dodged the items flying off the shelves. Zach was running himself into a corner and was too stupid to realize it. Daryl leapt forward as he was turning at the end of the isle and grabbed Zach by his arm causing him to fall hard to the ground. Daryl wasted no time in jumping on the kid and connecting his fist with Zach's nose. Blood poured from it but Zach didn't grab for it on instinct as had been expected. Instead, as Daryl drew back to hit him again, Zach reached for something on the ground next to him. It was a can of some sort and Zach used an unexpected amount of force to smash it against Daryl's head causing him to fall to his left off of his target. Daryl jumped up at the same time as Zach, his hand coming from his head with no signs of blood. His eyes darted back to Zach and he wasn't anticipating the kid to turn on him with a gun in his face.

"Ya gunna point that thing in my face you best go ahead and pull the trigger." Zach's hand shook and his eyes darted around quickly. Daryl just stared at him. "Come on kid. What's it gunna be?" He taunted. Daryl saw his muscles tighten as Zach pulled the gun back and swung the butt in Daryl's direction. At the same moment he flinched Daryl tried to intercept the gun and slipped on the debris on the ground causing the gun to hit him right in the jaw just as he regained himself. Zach used the opportunity to turn and dart away and in the time it took Daryl to recover and run out of the building the kid was lost in a crowd of people that formed. "Fuck." He muttered as he made his way back to the bar.

The fire was raging as he walked up to it. The fire department had arrived and directed everyone from the back of the bar to the front though another alley way a ways down from the threatening blaze. The bar was gone. The parlor was gone. His job was gone.

He looked around for Beth but didn't see her. Dave was talking to a police officer and he didn't care that he was interrupting his statement.

"Where's Beth?"

"Michonne took her to a car." Dave motioned down the street where the black sedan sat running. Daryl took off towards the vehicle, his feet moving him before his mind could catch up. As he approached she got out of the car and ran to him while a dark skinned woman with braided hair followed quickly behind her.

"Oh my god, you're hurt!" She screamed as her hand came up to his jaw. He didn't even realize he was bleeding until he saw it on her fingers.

"S'fine. Zach got away. Pulled a gun on me." She started to cry. He stood there awkwardly as she did while Michonne put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped between sobs.

"You must be Daryl." The other woman regarded him momentarily. Daryl nodded. "Michonne. The prick is getting bolder. He's never done anything like this before."

"What's he done before?" She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Beth's lithe body and turned back to Daryl.

"Showed up at hotels, slashed tires so he could try and get her alone, sent a lot of threatening letters to me and Glenn. We just assumed he was all talk."

"Clearly not." Daryl grunted.

"I've gotta talk to Glenn about getting more protection for her." Michonne pulled out a cell phone and began typing on it. Daryl looked over Beth who now seemed slightly more composed but just barely. She still looked as though a twig snap would set her off again.

"Ya'll right?" He asked for the second time that night. She nodded weakly as she wiped at her eyes trying to catch the tears as they slipped over her lower lids and looked up at him.

"I can't believe you just chased after him like that." Michonne looked over the two for a moment and went back to typing.

"He burnt down the bar an' put everyone in danger." He stopped and ran a hand roughly through his hair, clearly aggravated. "Shouldn'ta gotten away."

"Just adding this place to another one of the cities he has warrants out for his arrest in." Michonne's dry humor was lost on them both.

"It's not your fault, Daryl." Beth placed a hand on his arm as she moved closer to him. As soon as she touched him she retracted her hand. Not because he flinched at her contact but because she looked terrified. "Do you think he's still watching?" Her eyes darted around looking at as many faces as she could.

"He's gone. Kid nearly shit himself when I punched him in the face." Despite herself, Beth couldn't help but smile as she gasped.

"You punched him?" Daryl smirked.

"Right before he pistol whipped me. Bastard is getting an ass beating if I ever catch up with him." Beth started to respond but Michonne walked back over.

"So, Daryl. What do you plan on doing now that the bar is gone?" His head snapped towards the woman with a glare in his eyes. "I mean seein' as how you don't have a job now." That shot fire through Daryl as he turned on the woman. She seemed to be relishing in the fact that he was now unemployed, his friend's business was burnt to the ground, and all while she was likely supposed to be watching out for this asshole.

"And just where were you when this bastard was burning down the bar? Some guard you are if you didn't even see him pacing the place!" Daryl got right up to her face as he spat accusations at her. "Got witnesses putting him outside of the bar an hour ago! Ya shoulda seen him!"

"I told her to go get some dinner and be back in a few hours. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Beth yelled as she stepped between the two. Michonne stayed quiet, a smirk on her face.

"How'd you like to help us?" Daryl's expression turned to one of confusion. "Help us until we get this little punk locked up. Beat the shit out of him first if you'd like. I'll look the other way. Then you can return to your hill billy town and help them rebuild."

"You're outta your damn mind woman." Daryl laughed as he started to turn away from them. He caught the sight of utter panic on Beth's face as he did and he felt instant remorse causing him to stop.

"Daryl, please?" Beth's voice was but a whisper. "I felt safe in there with you tonight. Please?" Her eyes were wide and scared and her breathing was slightly labored and rapid. He seemed to instantly drown in the deep blue pools and suddenly her fear was his. He didn't know how it happened. After what Zach had just done, Daryl was afraid he would not stop until she was his or dead. He'd tried to kill her and everyone around her tonight. He was armed and could take a shot at her at any moment. He'd been around desperate people in his past. He knew what they would do when they felt like they couldn't sink any further and how far they could go to get what they want. He'd watched people die over a single hit of poorly made meth.

"Fine." Her eyes closed with a sigh but her body began to shake. "You're going into shock. Ya need to sit down." He grabbed her waist while opening the car and pushed her in. He turned and looked at Michonne. "There's a store on the corner, go get her somethin' sweet to drink. 7up or something." The woman nodded and jogged away. "Beth, look at me." She shifted her eyes to him but they were nearly blank and empty. He remembered seeing his ma like this a time or two when he was a kid. He cupped his hand to her cheek and tried again. "Beth, c'mon girl! Wake up!"

Michonne ran back over and handed Daryl the pop. He thanked her as he unscrewed the cap at brought it to her mouth. "Beth, I need ya to take a drink." Her mouth opened slightly and he tilted her head back while he poured the liquid past her lips. He watched her swallow and after a few more gulps the shaking seemed to slowly ease. Her breathing was still rapid and shallow but started to regulate. "Come on, girl. I need ya to look at me." A few moments passed and her eyes finally flicked back to his and dilating relatively normal again.

"I'm ok." She whispered weakly. He nodded and turned to Michonne.

"Ya need to get her to rest." Michonne eyed him skeptically.

"For a redneck, you seem to know how to respond to someone in psychological shock all too well."

"Been 'round it enough ya pick up a thing or two." He turned and looked back at the car. Beth was starting the sway slightly, probably exhausted and slightly dizzy. "Make sure she drinks the rest of this." Michonne nodded as Daryl turned to walk back to the bar.

"We can't stay in the hotel tonight like we planned. Not sure where we can go." Michonne called after him. Daryl groaned as his mind connected the dots to the only logical solution.

"I got a cabin twenty minutes from here. Let me finish up with the cops an' I'll take ya there." Michonne nodded in approval and jumped in the car. Beth offered a small smile and closed the door as he turned away from them. Running a hand down his face he muttered "what the hell are ya doin' Dixon?"

**Do I hear Whitney Houston playing in the background? I kid, I kid! But seriously, there's a little box right below this where you can tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Getting back on schedule, thankfully! I'm hoping to get a new tablet/PC soon so I can write anywhere! If that happens then I might move to daily updates! *gasp* something new for me! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and enjoys this fun little chapter! **

**One more note: Special thanks to the Guest review that was so sweet I couldn't stop smiling for a while! And thank you heartherrk, Sillymommy2010, suzisnowflake, Shan, Trixieviv, KemleS, and Jaimek45 for leaving me love! (Personally, I love the AN shout outs so I'll work on adding those to each chapter!) **

Chapter 5

Michonne and Beth followed closely behind him as he drove the narrow country roads to his small home. He had never brought anyone back to his place before and if he were being honest, he wasn't very comfortable with it. He knew he had no other choice though. He could protect her if Zach somehow managed to find his way to his place and there was no one around to get caught in the crossfire. Not that he thought it would come to that but one could never be too careful.

He stopped his truck on the gravel road next to the house and stepped out to welcome his guests. As they exited the sedan he could see their apprising eyes scrutinizing his home. He scoffed and kicked at a few rocks beneath his feet.

"Ain't much." He saw Michonne smirk in the darkness.

"It's so quiet here." Beth voice was awe struck. "It was never this quiet on the farm." At first glance she looked like she was better but her eyes told another story. She was exhausted.

"Nothin' around for a few miles. Come on, inside." His eyes were looking around the house and his ears on alert for any noises that might be out of place. He turned and opened the door, the women noted that he didn't unlock it; he didn't have to, and he held the it open for them. "Light switch is on your left." Beth reached out and flicked the switch and light flooded the simple room.

He walked in past them and could see Beth's eyes scanning what she could, which wasn't much. To the right was a small living room with a couch and a poorly constructed second hand coffee table and nothing more. To the left was a kitchen with no refrigerator, an old stove, and a sink. There was no other furniture to be seen and no pictures on the paint chipped wall. To say she looked unimpressed was an understatement but she didn't say a word. He could see Michonne's bored gaze as she moved to the short hallway to flip on the light.

"Bathroom is down there" He pointed behind him. "Bedroom is in there. Clean sheets are in the closet." This time in front of himself to the open door. "I'm takin' the couch." Michonne didn't need further instruction as she went into the bedroom and began quickly stripping the bed. He shook his head at how quickly she was willing to manhandle his things but reminded himself the he invited them here for her. He moved back into the living room, which took about four steps before his was in front of the couch, and sat down with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He heard her footfalls as she came closer and sat next to him.

"Thank you." He felt her hand wrap around his forearm and pull it away from his head. He looked over at her, his scraggly hair dropping in front of his eyes as he did so. "I know you didn't have to do this but I appreciate it." She smiled weakly.

"My job now." She released his arm and her smile fell.

"Right. Your job." She looked away and nodded once. He could see her shoulders sag momentarily and correct almost instantly. Her smile was back on her face before he could even blink but her bright blue eyes seemed pale and he instantly regretted his words. "Goodnight, Daryl. Thank you again." She was up and in the bedroom before he could compose his thoughts. He stood to follow but his door closed and he was alone in the living room. He sighed and sat back down with his head resting up on the back of the couch and his arm over his forehead.

His mind wandered over the events of the night. The tattoo on her hip, the feel of his skin beneath his fingers, the heat from the fire, and the new arrangement he had found himself in. Why in the hell was he doing this? He would be up most of the night trying to figure that one out.

The next morning, Daryl jolted awake at the sound of footsteps from the bedroom. The night had been quiet and for that he was grateful. He pulled himself into a seated position and rotated his stiff shoulder as Michonne emerged from the bedroom. She simply nodded to him and walked over to look out the window. Daryl did not acknowledge her. He was not one for pleasantries and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask her how she slept last night.

"Beth is still asleep. Probably will be for another half hour or so. She's like a clock, that one. We need to talk about getting back to Georgia before she wakes." Daryl rubbed his face and sighed. He was relieved that Michonne seemed to be all business but at the same time he was still pondering the unanswered question from the previous night.

"Once this guy is caught I'm back here. Ain't hangin' around more than I need to." Michonne glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Not like you have a whole lot to come back to." Daryl's expression hardened and she continued. "What are you planning to do? Help rebuild the bar?"

"Work is work." The words were forced and bitter.

"Then it shouldn't matter what you are doing as long as you bring in a pay check."

"Why's it matter to you?" She smirked again and looked back out of the window.

"It doesn't." Daryl stood up and headed down the small hallway to the bathroom. As he retreated he heard Michonne add the final nail to his coffin. "It does to her." He closed the door behind him quietly and placed his palms down on the cool ceramic of the small bathroom sink. His shoulders where hunched as he looked down at the drain. He was pissed now. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to kill that Zach kid, he wanted to scream at Dave for bringing this tornado into his life but he couldn't. After a lifetime of watching a man mistreat a woman and then the women that followed his mother, his fault was that he was fiercely protective of the fairer sex. He did so without thinking and now he was in one hell of a mess he couldn't back out of.

He quickly relieved himself and threw water on his face and went back out to the living room to get the details of this job out of the way. He found Michonne snooping around the cabinets when he returned, his annoyance only growing at the sight.

"No coffee in this place?"

"Nearest gas station is fifteen miles to the west. Get yer coffee there." He walked over to the cabinet she was standing in front of and pulled out a water stained glass and filled it in the tap. Michonne rolled her eyes and moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She was waiting for him to join her before she spoke. The glass was emptied and placed on the counter before he turned to move to the wall opposite from her.

"We'll stop for coffee on the way out of town. Can that truck of yours make it to Georgia?"

"Probably not. But I have a bike in the back that can." He honestly didn't mind the idea of riding down the interstate on the back of his brother's bike. It gave him a chance to really think. The roar of motorcycle was to him like a singing to a baby. It was peaceful and calming.

"Not going to be the best mode of transportation when we get there." She commented. "Have to get Rick to get you a car there."

"Can't see me needing a car. Be with ya both most of the time, right?" Michonne's expression turned serious.

"The protection detail will require someone to look out for anything suspicious. Anyone tailing, checking on who arrives to the events before she gets there, and watching her while she's entering, preparing, preforming, and leaving the venue. Usually I would get there before her and then Glenn would bring her in. Since Zach has escalated we need one of us with her and one of us keeping a look out in advance and that may switch up depending on the venue. You and I will only work together at the events. Before and after we'll need to work out with Rick." Daryl nodded in understanding. Beth on the back of his bike would not be appropriate. Not to mention having her arms wrapped around him, her front pressed against his back or anything else for that matter. He pushed the thoughts from his mind quickly.

"Rick the boss?"

"He's a retired sheriff turned personal protection consultant. He was shot and injured due to a slip up on his partners end and forced into retirement after a month in a coma. His hand eye coordination is a bit unstable but he still thinks like a cop."

"Knew a cop named Rick back in Georgia." Daryl mused. "Where we headed?"

"He's working in Atlanta now but he was working a small town outside of Senoia. Beth lives in Atlanta now so that is where we're going. I'll drop you off with him and get everything going and take her home. I'll pick you up after Rick is done with you." Daryl groaned. "What?"

"Outside of Senoia?" Michonne nodded with a confused look. "Gunna to be workin' for the man that arrested my brother two years ago." Michonne's face broken into an uncharacteristic smile and she laughed loudly at the predicament that he was in.

"Then I guess we won't have to waste too much time on introductions." He started to say something in response when he heard another set of footsteps in the house. Beth was awake and heading into the living room.

She only glanced at him quickly and sat down next to Michonne. She pulled her hair down from the obscenely messy ponytail to straighten it out and put it back up.

"What's the plan?" She wasted no time, Daryl noticed.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Michonne muttered. Beth dropped her hands from her hair and gave her a playful shove on her shoulder. Daryl felt his comfort level drop dramatically at her presence. "As soon as everyone is ready we're hitting the road to Georgia." She explained simply. Beth nodded and stood up with a hiss. Michonne was up next to her in a flash which caused Beth to smile warmly.

"It's ok," Her hand went to her hip where the tattoo was. "I just forgot to take the tape off last night and it's just pulling." Daryl cursed himself for not remembering to have her check it. It was probably dry as hell and very, very sore. He pushed himself off the wall.

"Come here." He walked into the bathroom and heard Beth following him. She leaned up against the sink as he dug through the small basket on the back of the toilet for the tube of Aquafor. When he found it he turned to her. "Let me look at it an' then put this on." She caught the tube as he tossed it to her. He reached over and gently raised her shirt and pulled back at her sweat pants she had slept in. As he pulled off the tape and his fingers touched her flesh again his mind once again screamed at him to get away from her, run out of the house, and never look back. But the professional in him won, or so he chose to believe.

The area around that tattoo was a bright red, much darker than it should have been, and the inked skin was very dry with some scabbing appearing much too soon for his liking.

"Does it look ok?" His eyes moved up to her and he noticed the flush in her cheeks. His heart rate picked up exponentially.

"Dry." His voice cracked. With a mental curse he cleared his throat, looked back down at his work, and tried again. "S' dry and starting to scab over. Shouldn't be doing that for another day or so." He reached up and took the lotion from her hand. "I'll do it. Hold the shirt up a bit." She complied with his request and he put a generous amount of lotion on the tip of his first two fingers. It was then that he realized what he was doing, exactly. Heat rose in his face and he was glad that she couldn't see his embarrassment. He used to do this to attractive women all the time. Why should this be any different?

After a brief pause he put his fingers to the marked flesh and did his best to rub the lotion with minimal contact with her skin. That was easy until the lotion began to spread and it became necessary that the pads of his fingers brush the sensitive area delicately. He noticed her stomach shift in as she took in a deep breath and held it at his touch. He didn't want to draw attention to it but he couldn't stop himself. "Hurt?" He chanced a glance up at her. Her eyes were closed but she didn't look like she was in pain.

"Not bad." Her voice was soft but hid subtle hints that any man, even deaf and blind, could pick up on. He did his best to pretend not to notice and dropped her shirt and let go of her sweats gently so as not to snap against her irritated flesh. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he backed up to the door and averted his gaze.

"Should get ready to go." He didn't look back at her as he went into his room and tossed a few shirts, boxers, and socks into a bag and tossed it by his door. He didn't own much so it wouldn't take a lot to pack and hit the road. Hell, he could even carry his belongings on his back on the bike without much effort at all. He could hear Beth telling MIchonne that she needed to stop at the store for lotion on their way out and Michonne telling her about the drive and their stop at Rick's office. He wasn't looking forward to any of this. But now that he was here, now that she was here, what choice did he have?

**AN: Just a little bit of tension as Daryl still beats himself up. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is for my friend KEM who pushed me to write to the point where I had to kick the cat out of the warmth of my lap. Mulder might not talk to me for a while, though. **

**Side note- had some stuff come up today so I didn't get to write like I wanted. Bear with me as 7 might be a little bit delayed. I'll hurry…. Promise! **

**Special thanks to all who reviewed: C. , Feverishly (Anne), Trixieviv, suzisnowflake, 2carlaa, heatherrk, KemleS (Kem the cat displacer- love you!), and DarylDixon'sLover! You all keep me going! Thank you!**

Chapter 6

Daryl left the woman inside his house and loaded up his bike on the bed of the truck with the help of thick wood planks and tied his gear down to the back of it. This included his trusted hunting weapon, something he was never too far from, a Stryker crossbow. Michonne walked out and tossed her bag in the back of the car and smirked over at him.

"Didn't know people still hunted with anything other than rifles in these parts."

"Who says I hunt with it." He countered.

"I'm not an idiot. The scent of blood is faint but present in your house. No food or a refrigerator in the kitchen and the deep freeze out back that hums quite loudly in the middle of the night are a dead giveaway. Not to mention, it's the only house within miles with game tracks all around. I don't need to be a genius to pick up on the signs." Daryl was impressed.

"You a cop, too?" He tossed a glance over his shoulder as he used bungee cords to keep his bag in place.

"Was. When my son was born I left." She didn't elaborate any further and Daryl didn't ask.

After another half hour the trio had everything packed and left the small house. They stopped at Dave's house a few miles down the road. He explained to Dave what was going on and promised to be back to help him rebuild the bar as soon as he could. His only favor was to keep his truck and start it up every so often. Dave, of course, agreed to help with a smirk on his face. Daryl flicked him off as he unloaded the bike and followed the sedan down the road.

Michonne made two stops on the way out of town. The first was to a small grocery store where Beth could get lotion for her tattoo and the second was a small, locally owed gas station for coffee, assorted energy drinks, and gas. Daryl took this opportunity to top of the tank on the bike and check the oil as the girls complained about a lack of Rockstars in the place, whatever that was.

"I'm just not a fan of zero cal Red Bull." Beth said causally as they approached the car and bike at the pumps.

"Once we are half way through Tennessee we'll stop again. He'll probably need gas again at that point anyway." Michonne nodded to Daryl as he pulled on a vest lined with faded wings on the back and mounted the bike as he slipped a cigarette between his lips. "Shouldn't smoke at the pump, Dixon." She grumbled. He responded by firing it the bike and pulling away from the pump and back around next to the sedan. His foot dropped to the side and held the bike up as he pulled the lighter from his pocket and lit the end.

"Better?" Michonne and Beth looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Any day now." He was sick of sitting there waiting for them and they had at least another few miles before they actually hit 75 South. Without a word they got in the car and pulled out with Daryl in tow.

Once they turned onto I-75 his mind shut off and he focused on the sights and sounds of the road. He didn't think about what he was doing, where he was going, or the blonde in the car ahead of him that he couldn't seem to avoid if he tried. He just felt and that was all that mattered to him.

They stopped two more times. Once just past Knoxville for lunch and more Rockstar's, which Daryl learned was an energy drink that Beth preferred to Redbull, and to fill up his tank. The second was in Ringwood, Georgia- again so Daryl could get gas and this time cigarettes. Driving a motorcycle with a 3.1 gallon tank that gets just over 50 miles per gallon from Kentucky to Georgia might not be the brightest move but he'd done it before and he didn't care one bit if it inconvenienced them in the least.

They arrived in Atlanta just before four o'clock and Michonne quickly navigated the busy city streets until she stopped just outside a small stretch of office buildings in seemingly downtown Atlanta. The neighborhood looked like it had seen better days and Daryl wondered why Rick chose to set up shop here. Probably cheap.

Michonne stepped out of the car and walked over the Daryl on the bike. "158 is Rick's office. He's waiting for you. I'll be back in an hour or so to get you." She started to head back to the car when Daryl stopped her.

"Ya know, I have my own transportation. You could just give me the address and I'll drive there." Michonne's expression didn't change as she held up a finger signaling one hour. Daryl could see Beth in the car looking back at them. When Michonne began pulling out onto the street he could have sworn he saw her wave at him. "Get a grip." He muttered to himself.

Deciding there was no other option he dismounted his bike and put the key in his pocket while walking to the office door numbered 158. There was no turning back now. 300 miles back to a place he'd left to forget and 5 hours on the road seemed to finite his decision and make it impossible to back out now. But then again he wasn't looking forward to seeing the man that put his brother behind bars, no matter how much Merle deserved it.

A bell dinged as he entered the office and Daryl immediately recognized Rick as he walked through the door to the back of the office. His warm disposition dissolved when he saw Daryl standing before him.

"Officer Grimes, been a while." Daryl said in a sarcastic greeting.

"Yes, it has Dixon. How can I help you?" Rick sat down behind his desk and leaned back with his leg crossed over the other forming the number four with the two. Daryl smirked.

"Working for you apparently." Rick's face paled slightly.

"You're kidding! You're the Daryl Michonne called me about?" Daryl nodded. "How in the hell did you, of all people, get talked into a babysitting gig?" The color returned to his face and he outright laughed at the hilarity of it all.

"Of all people, huh?" Daryl took a seat across from Rick and kicked his feet up in the vacant seat beside him.

"You never were like Merle. How's he doin', by the way." Daryl shrugged.

"Don't know. Just got in from Kentucky." Rick nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Michonne filled me in a little bit about what happened up there. I hear Zach is escalating and burned down the bar you worked at." Daryl grunted in response, his expression hardening at the mention of last night's events. "He give you that bruise on your jaw, too?" Daryl didn't need to respond, Rick already knew. "How do you know Beth?"

"Boss knows her manager. They came up a few months ago and I got stuck with protection. Came back last night wantin' a tattoo." Daryl summarized. Rick didn't seem surprised which led Daryl to believe that Rick knew about her little field trip.

"You moved to Kentucky right after I nabbed Merle, right? What was that? Two years now?" Daryl nodded again.

"Ya' seem to know more about me then ya' lettin' on, Rick Grimes." He threw added emphasis on the name as his irritation grew.

"It took me six months to nail your brother for trafficking. I never thought you were involved but I kept track of you none the less. After a few months of you layin' low I got shot and retired. Insiders gave me updates every few months. No arrests, taxes filed, a true upstanding citizen of Corbin, Kentucky." Daryl was seething at this point, his fists balling up on their own accord. "Relax, I wouldn't have done anything if you had been flagged. I always figured Merle was the reason you were arrested in the past. Glad you got away from that."

"Didn't do much good now did it? Right back where I started."

"You're back in Georgia to protect a singer, not to help people run drugs." Daryl remained silent. "So why'd you agree to do this? I have to say that I'm more than a bit curious as to how a former drug slinger turned tattoo artist in a bar randomly agrees to protect a girl he hardly knows."

"Kid torched the bar an' I'm out of work. Gotta do something."

"You could do anything else. From fry cook to mechanic. But you chose this."

"First opportunity that presented itself. 'Sides, I don't take to kindly to men that bother women just cause they can." Daryl fidgeted in his seat and dropped his legs to pull the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Ya mind?" Rick looked to the right at the no smoking sign on the wall and shook his head.

"Go ahead." Daryl smirked and lit up feeling the tension ebb slightly. "This goes back to your old man then?" Daryl rolled the filter around in his fingers and shrugged. "Just do me a favor, will ya. Don't go mixing something personal into this. It's a job and that's how I need you to see it."

"Don't worry. When the kid's behind bars I'm out." Rick nodded and grabbed a few forms for Daryl to fill out.

"Fill these out and sign them. I'll get you a car since Michonne tells me you insisted on riding a motorcycle up here. Can't have that when on protection. You'll also need to complete a class for your CCDW since I insist anyone working for me, no matter how big or small the job, carry. People these days can't be trusted." Daryl looked up and smirked.

"You been keeping tabs on me for years. Should know I already got one."

"Right." Rick smirked and nodded. "You got a gun with you?" Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, got one back at Merle's. I can run by a pick it up." Rick raised his brow. "S'mine."

"Sure. Once you're done we'll discuss pay and then Michonne should be back to get you. Beth lives in a condo a few blocks away. There is an empty unit in the building next to Michonne a few doors down from Beth. It's furnished so you'll be staying there."

"How famous is she that she needs people to practically live with her? DIdn't know there was a big following in folk music"

"Folk was the start. Glenn, Michonne and I are the only ones to know that she's signed a deal with another record label to begin singing country. She's got her first country album coming out in a month that she's been working on behind prying eyes. The record label thinks she'll be the next Carrie Underwood or some shit. Whoever that is." Rick shrugged his shoulders and reached into his desk and pulled out a cell phone. "You'll be using this to get in touch with me, Michonne, Glenn, or Beth. Her family's information is also programmed into the phone just in case but no calls should be made to them for any reason unless they go through me." Daryl took the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

They finished up business and were walking to the front door just as Michonne pulled up in front of Daryl's bike. Rick followed him out and stopped to talk to her as Daryl mounted his Triumph again and started it up. He waited for a few moments before Rick walked away with a nod to him and wave to her before he was following behind the sedan to his new abode.

The thought that plagued him the entire eight block drive was, why did this feel much more permanent than he wanted it to be?

**AN: This was more of a filler chapter but I felt it was important none the less. Get a bit of the past and a little bit of what's to come. Bear with me the next few days. Leave me some love below! I love every single one! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so excited every time I post because of the number of followers, favorites, and reviews I get! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this! **

**A big THANK YOU to those who reviewed: Feverishly, heatherrk, C.I. TigerFan, sillymommy2010, Trixieviv, and Kem the Cat Displacer! It means a lot! Now on with the show! **

Chapter 7

He dismounted the bike parked in the underground garage as Michonne climbed out of the sedan. Daryl noticed there were a few other cars in the garage but not many. Fifteen or so, if he had to guess. He pulled his crossbow and bag off the back and took a few steps towards the woman.

"How'd it go with Rick?" She walked passed him as she asked. He followed a few paces behind.

"Fine. Rick wants me carryin' a gun. Gotta go to my brother's place an' get mine."

"We can do that tomorrow. Let's get you settled and Glenn can fill you in on the schedule before Maggie gets home."

"Maggie?" He stopped as Michonne pressed a button on the wall calling the elevator to them.

"Glenn's wife and Beth's sister." Daryl nodded. The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing an elaborate and eloquent pattern inside. He'd never been in a building this nice and it was only the elevator and the garage.

"Why you do it?" He asked when the doors closed. Michonne pressed 15 and the elevator lurched upwards.

"Rick asked me. After Andre was born I didn't want to stay on the streets so I accepted." He didn't respond and didn't ask anything else. They arrived at on the fifteenth floor and stepped out. "Beth is in 1520, I'm in 1524, and you'll be across the hall in 1525. Beth insisted on making dinner tonight. Glenn will be here shortly and then you guys will head over when you're done." She held out the keys to his temporary home and turned to hers. He could hear a child laughing in hers and figured that must be her son.

"Nah, but thanks." Daryl didn't plan on being around for their 'family dinners' any time soon.

"It wasn't a request." Michonne smirked and unlocked the door and quickly closed it behind her. He scoffed and unlocked his own and kicked it shut.

The small condo was immaculate. Everything seemed to clean and organized. The walls were bright white, no smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air or yellow stains on the ceiling, the living room couch and loveseat were a soft grey color with large cushions that looked very overstuffed, fake potted flowers adorned every table top from the entrance way to the living room, and paintings on the walls were of various farms and country sides. Everything was perfect and pristine. Daryl never wanted to get the hell out of somewhere so quick in his life.

He forced himself to press on through the kitchen with modern appliances and bowls of fruit, to the bedroom with the hunter green walls, balcony windows with white curtains, and the light brown comforter sitting on the at least queen sized bed against the wall. He was shocked to see the dark contrast of the living room and this bedroom but was grateful, none the less, for its woodsy feel. He tossed his bag and crossbow in the corner and went back out to the living room to wait for Glenn to arrive.

Another ten minutes of Daryl taking in his surroundings and refusing to sit on anything passed before there was finally a knock at his door. He made his way over to it quickly and flung it open to see Glenn standing there with an awkward grin on his face.

"Hey, getting settled alright?" Glenn didn't wait to be welcomed in and moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch."

"Yeah. Just like home." Daryl deadpanned. Glenn didn't acknowledge his response and set some papers on the coffee table in front of him. "What's that?"

"This is a copy of next week's schedule. First gig is on Wednesday then we head to Florida on Friday. These are the times we'll need to be there. You and Michonne will need work out who will be going ahead to check things out and who will be arriving with her. Personally, I think you should remain out front but Michonne calls the shots depending on what's going on." Glenn looked back up at Daryl and noticed him looking at the papers awkwardly. "Take a seat, dude. You're making me nervous." Glenn chuckled. Daryl looked at the overstuffed love seat with a glare and moved to set down. He did so gently as if he weren't careful he's land on his ass on the floor. Glenn laughed some more and Daryl shot him a look that shut him up quickly.

"Can I just say something?" Glenn asked, his hands pressed together in front of him while his elbows rested on his knees. Daryl just nodded. "You look completely out of your element here and scared shitless." Daryl grunted in acknowledgement.

"Nicest thing I ever owned is my crossbow in the other room. This shit ain't me." He gestured around to the room.

"Beth said you seemed to like the simple life." Daryl didn't say anything as Glenn seemed to study him. "Look, I gotta ask so don't give me the bullshit about Zach burning down the bar. Why are you really doin' this?" Glenn's eyes never faltered but Daryl could see that the man was slightly intimidated.

"People keep askin' me that. I don't know why. Maybe it's cause of my ma or maybe it's cause I want revenge against that asshole for what he did to Dave. I ain't going anywhere 'til it's taken care of." Glenn nodded and stood up. Daryl gave him a confused look and followed his movements.

"Alright then. Come on, Beth's making us dinner and she insists you be there." Daryl groaned and stood up reluctantly. He wanted to tell them to fuck off but a part of him also wanted to see the blonde again and make sure she was ok. "It won't be that bad. Just Beth, Maggie, and I. Michonne is spending time with her kid tonight."

"Why she want me there? Sounds more like a family thing. She don't owe me nothin'." His voice was gruff and irritated but he continued to follow Glenn out the door and down the hall.

"She gets something in her head and there's no getting around it. You'll learn that soon enough." Glenn laughed again as slapped Daryl on the shoulder and opened the door for him to enter. Daryl was hesitant at first but finally crossed the threshold and walked into Beth's condo. The lay out was the mirror opposite of his and the furnishings were a little more personalized but it looked the same to him. Way to clean.

"Daryl! Thank you for coming!" Beth walked over and stopped in front of him. Her body language gave him the impression that she was stopping herself from her normal greeting by keeping her distance and for that Daryl was thankful.

"Didn't have much of a choice." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked back up at her.

"Sorry about that. It's just tonight and then you can do whatever you want, promise." She turned and made her way back into the kitchen and Daryl couldn't stop himself from following.

"Didn't think famous people made their own dinners." He commented and she looked back up at him from the sauce pan and smirked.

"I'm not that famous." She retorted modestly.

"Not how I hear it. Rick says you're trying to go big." Beth stopped and looked over at Glenn who was typing on his phone, oblivious to everything that was being said. Daryl was once again confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Don't tell anyone. The record label is trying to make this big deal about the unveil. My songs have been on local radios and I've preformed on television a few times, magazine articles and little stuff like that some people have heard of me. But this new album is a lot different than the folk songs that I have performed in the past. They want to do some big before and after thing. It's stupid really but Glenn is worried about the next few months if things go like they expect it to." She dropped her face back down to the sauce pan and stirred it slowly. Daryl didn't press anything. This was work now so he figured he would be told what he needed to know when he needed to know it. "Ya know Glenn is trying to get me on The Today Show." She laughed.

"Ya mean the one with that Katie chick?" Daryl asked and Beth erupted in laughter.

"Katie has been off the show for years. But yes, that's the one." She put the spoon down and picked up the pot and poured the sauce over some ground meat in another pan. "It's with Kathy and Hoda later on in the morning but it would still be amazing to sing in New York on television."

"What's a 'Hoda'?" Beth giggled again and shook her head.

"Not a what, a who." She smiled at him and Daryl wondered if it were possible for him to be any more confused today then he already was. He decided to change the subject.

"What're you makin'?"

"My momma's spaghetti. It's not much but Maggie loves it so I thought I would make it tonight for you. Could you help me? I need to get the garlic bread in the oven and I forgot to get it out of the freezer." She picked up another pot and moved to the sink. Daryl pulled his hands from his pockets and opened the door. "Top shelf" He heard her call over her shoulder. He quickly grabbed it and closed the door back.

"Where ya need it?" She turned and looked at him and then pointed over by the oven.

"There is a baking sheet in the drawer under oven. Would you mind grabbing that for me too? I promise I'll leave you alone after that." Daryl shrugged again.

"S'no problem." He retrieved the requested baking sheet and moved next to her by the sink to wash his hands. He watched her drain the pasta and put it back in the pan and move it back over to the sink. She realized what he was doing and moved to stop him.

"You don't have to." He shook his head and continued washing his hands.

"S'no problem." He repeated and she smiled and handed him a dish rag. He laughed to himself at how such a simple thing like a dish rag was still so foreign to him. He wondered if they were in his place along with matching towels and frilly pot holders or whatever. He reached over and grabbed the box of bread and read the box to see how long it needed to be in the oven and at what temperature.

"The oven is ready. I remembered to pre-heat that since the spaghetti is baked." She began piling everything in a see through dish as he ripped open the box and dumped the bread on the sheet.

"All of it?" There were eight pieces so he wasn't sure.

"Yes, please." He nodded again and arranged them symmetrically and stepped back to admire the simple task. She was putting a layer of cheese on top and opened the oven to put both in. "There. Should be ready in about twelve minutes." She smiled and turned to him. "Thank you." He wiped his hands off on his pants and shoved them back in his pockets.

"S'no-"

"No problem, I know." She giggled and walked into the living room back to Glenn. "Make yourself at home, Daryl." He followed her into the living room and moved to look out of the large window overlooking the city. He didn't turn when he heard the front door open. He already knew it was her sister and he wondered if he just stayed right here if they would forget he was even in the room. The three spoke for a few minutes about everyone's day and then Beth called him over. "Daryl, come meet my sister." Guess he couldn't fade to black.

He turned and looked at the new woman in the room. She was slightly taller than Beth with brown hair and dark eyes. Maggie smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Daryl. I'm Maggie" He silently shook her hand and nodded back at her. "Beth tells me you're the new guy."

"Guess so." Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"Then I guess we'll have more chances to get to know each other later." Maggie said with a warm smile. Daryl looked up a bit shocked but took the opportunity that was given to him. "You're makin' Annette's spaghetti aren't you?" Beth smiled and they moved around from the kitchen to the small table in the dining room setting a place for each one of them. Daryl felt awkward but just waited until someone spoke to him.

He watched everyone's movements, how casual and caring they were. He remembered dinners growing up being rare and terrifying at best. Never knowing when he might get in the way of his stumbling father and get smacked across the face. This was nothing like that and a part of him welcomed the warmth.

Beth pulled the food from the oven and set everything down on the table and told Daryl to sit next to her and Glenn and across from Maggie. He took his place quietly and Beth dished out servings for everyone. He felt himself begin to relax only slightly as no one seemed to bother him to much as they ate. There were a few simple questions but nothing deep and personal, nothing about the job, and nothing about the kid that was stalking the young singer. They seemed to act like he'd been there all along. Daryl picked up his fork and put a generous amount of the spaghetti in his mouth and couldn't help but groan causing laughter to float around the table. Glenn slapped his arm playfully.

"Glad you came now?" Daryl looked at the three sets of eyes on him and he could only smirk quickly before he turned back to his plate. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: It can't be all business all the time. By the way, that's how I make my spaghetti and it's amazing. Noodles, hamburger and sauce, and mozzarella on top and bake until the cheese melts. Yum! Now that I've made myself hungry please tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your feedback! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First off I want to apologize for the delay. For those of you that don't know my son broke his wrist this weekend and I've been working OT so it's been busy as hell recently. Not to mention this chapter was insanely emotional because half way through I lost everything because my laptop sucks and resulted in my crying like a baby lol. But Shouts out to Stacey and Carla for bringing me back. **

**As always, thank you for everyone who reviewed: Cat, Trixieviv, 2carlaa, heartherrk, lauraleeto (who I actually owe two shout outs for besides this one) Kpussyrearranger AKA Kem, DarylDixon'sLover, suzisnowflake, sillymommy2010, rettak8, and ledanna! Wow I knew there were a lot but now that I've listed them all out I'm so humbled you all like this! **

**Enjoy this bit of fluff before we get down to business. Show business that is! **

Chapter 8

Monday morning rolled around without event. Daryl woke at dawn and padded his way around the condo at a loss as to what to do with himself. He decided to spend an hour or so cleaning his crossbow and putting away what few clothes he had. He figured living in a place this nice he might as well act the part. He felt like an idiot just throwing his clothes in a drawer and not on a pile by the bed. By nine o'clock he was restless and wanted nothing more than to go down to the basement and get on his bike and ride.

He was pacing around the living room, going from couch to window like a caged animal when he heard a soft knock at the door. It was too soft to be anyone but her and he suddenly wished he had taken that ride when he had the chance.

He opened the door and saw the small frame with blonde locks flowing down her shoulders and bright blue eyes shining back at him. "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey." He didn't know what else to say that wouldn't come off as being a dick.

"You got any plans today? I just thought, since we have two more days before the next gig we could… I don't know." Beth trailed off and looked very nervous. "I just wanna get out of here for a bit. Maggie is being a pain."

Daryl pushed back from the door and moved into the living room. He could hear the soft steps of hers following him. He looked back out the window as he contemplated his next words for a few long moments. She spoke first.

"I should go." He turned to look over his shoulder at her as she turned and walked away.

"I need to go to my brother's place outside of Senoia. Gotta pick up my gun." She stopped and looked back at him, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"You don't mind me taggin' along?" He shook his head. He shrugged.

"Spose not. Ya got a car we can take? I doubt ya wanna ride on the bike." He smirked when her face visibly paled.

"I'll ask Michonne for the keys to the Jeep. When do you want to leave?"

"Ten?" She nodded and walked out of the condo. Daryl was left once again wondering what in the hell he was doing and we he couldn't seem to stay away from this girl.

Ten minutes exactly, Beth was back at his door, only this time he found her standing against the frame, having opened the door without knocking, and holding the keys out to him. "Told her you were taking me to run some errands. We should have a few hours before anyone gets worried about us." Daryl reached out and took the keys from her hand and walked past her.

"Better get a move on then. Gunna take a least an hour and a half to get there and back." Beth reached behind her and locked the door and closed it behind her. She kept up with his long strides with shorter quicker ones and the two approached the elevator wordlessly. They rode down to the garage and walked to the car in much the same way.

"So where are we headed?"

"My brother's place is in Sharpsburg. Headed there." She nodded and got into the passenger side and he pulled out of the garage and made his way to I-85S. They didn't speak the entire way. Beth rolled the window down and let the warm Georgia air fly into the jeep and sung along to a pop station that was preprogrammed on the stereo. Daryl contemplated the aromas that hit his senses every now and then. He wondered if it was a mix of citrus and strawberries for most of the interstate journey.

He pulled the jeep off the interstate at the signs marked Sharpsburg, a small town with a smaller population, and followed several roads until he found a beaten gravel one. Beth looked over at him and smiled and he caught the action out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You live off the beaten trail no matter where you live, huh?" He raised his shoulders and continued on to the end of the road a few hundred feet to a beat up dilapidated cabin that looked like it was suffering the after effects of a horrible earthquake. "What happened here?"

"Merle did most of this after I moved out 'bout a year before the bust. He started using more an' destroyed the house in fits of rage an' shit. This is what meth'll do to ya. Let this be a lesson to you Ms. Country Music Star." His words were bitter and held no jest or play. He felt guilty for talking to her the way he did but he knew coming back to this place would stir up a lot of angry memories. And now those memories were reeling their ugly heads. He should have known better than to bring her here.

When she didn't respond he flung open the Jeep's door and stalked up to the condemnable building before him. He climbed the stairs, careful not to step in the wrong place or touch a weak wall that might send the house crumbling down on top of him, and made his way to his destination. He could hear the sound of the door opening and closing and the gravel crunching under her feet as she made her way after him. "Don't come in here, girl. Don't need Michonne after my ass when I let you fall victim to a house." He deadpanned.

"Yes sir, Mr. Dixon." She quipped. Daryl rolled his eyes and headed back to the old bedroom, if you could call it that, and towards the closet. He tried to gently tug on the door to open it but the hinges buckled and groaned against the movement causing said door to fall to the floor and against the wall beside him. Daryl looked over at the holes in the walls between the bedroom and the living room and bathroom that Merle created in a withdrawal fueled rage with a sledge hammer. The holes dripped dust and plaster and the old house seemed to shake around him. Daryl quickly reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a rag wrapped around his Springfield XD and shoved it in the waistband of his pants. He rushed out of the house and down the steps, all the while the house seemed to protest the unwelcomed visitor with more creaks and cracks. Any day now this house would be nothing more than rubble on the ground and nothing more than a memory. He barely gave it, and her, a second glance as he headed back to the Jeep. He could hear her follow him.

"You get what you came for?" He patted his hip and nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"What now?" She asked as he opened the door and started to get in.

"Gotta get ya home, princess." His tone was gruff.

"Don't you dare do that, Daryl Dixon!" Her voice caught him off guard and his head snapped up to meet her now icy blue stare. She positioned her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "Don't you dare talk to me like I am better than you!"

"Aren't ya?" He closed the door and stood in front of her. "Ya need people like me to protect ya because ya live in this closed off world protected by your condo and family. Ya don't belong in places like this an' I was foolish to let ya see this side of life."

"All I see is a rundown cabin in the middle backing up to the woods. Looks peaceful. If I had to guess, you took that crossbow of yours out here and hunted just to get away from your brother." Daryl was taken aback be her mood swings. "You're not like your brother. You're kind and proved that to me by offering to help me, regardless of your own personal motives against Zach." Daryl looked down that the ground as if he'd been caught stealing gum from the corner store when he was a kid. He looked back up to her, determination now plastered on his face.

"Com'on." He hit the lock on the Jeep and walked past the cabin and into the woods. He didn't wait to see if she followed him, he knew she would. They walked together, him in front, her tailing behind, for a few minutes until they came to a clearing in the tree line. He stopped walking and looked back at her, his hands out as is presenting a mediocre gift to a friend.

"This isn't where you take me into the middle of the woods and kill me, is it?" Beth said with a smile in her voice. Daryl smirked and looked around.

"Why I stayed as long as I did. Merle quit huntin' years ago when he got into drugs so when he was shooting up or sellin' I was out here. Spent more time here than in that piece of shit house you saw back there."

"It's beautiful." She murmured as she walked around the tree line to take everything in.

"S'quite. There's a creek a few yards over there. Used to clean up in it. Allowed me to stay out longer." Beth looked back over to him and smiled widely as she sat down and then lay down to look up at the opening in the trees that this little hideaway offered. Daryl couldn't help but think that she was lying in the same spot he slept in for months out of his life. She turned her head to glance at him.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It's amazing. I used to have a place like this back on daddy's farm. Haven't been there since momma died." Her eyes held a hint of sadness as she looked at him but it was not for him. She saw her past, her innocent childhood. Daryl grunted and sat down a few feet away from her, his arms resting on his knees as he picked up the sound of fast moving water. It must have come from one hell of a rain for it to move like that. He thought, for a moment, about what he was doing out here, why he brought her here, and he couldn't come up with a real answer.

"Don't know why I keep tellin' ya shit about me."

"I've been told I'm easy to talk to." She retorted.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours just listening to the sounds of the world around them. Or rather, a lack there of. The only thing to be heard were the birds, the creek flowing, and the occasional twig snap of a deer moving around them. It was the first time Daryl felt really comfortable since this girl showed up in his life.

Beth's phone chirped and she gave a surprised squeak as she said up and pulled it from her back pocket. "Didn't think I would have service here." She mused. She looked at the screen and frowned. "Maggie needs me to come back. Something about the gig on Wednesday and Glenn needs to talk to us and Michonne." Daryl nodded and stood up offering her a hand to help. She gladly accepted and pulled herself up with a slight hiss.

"Ya'll right?" She nodded and looked down at her hip.

"Waistband musta rubbed against it. It's getting kinda red." She pulled it down to let him look and the unexpected motion caused him to gulp. His eyes traveled down to the area around the tattoo which was in fact red but no more so than he would have expected.

"It's fine. Put some lotion on it when I get ya back." She nodded and released the fabric back to its original spot. "We gotta go." She nodded and followed after him without protest. When they reached the Jeep they both climbed in and made their way back to Atlanta. He only hoped that whatever they needed him for would be solely work related and not about their little fieldtrip to his shit hole past.

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait! Please please please tell me what you think! I really love every single review! It makes my day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First, I want to thank everyone following this story and the tremendous amount of support I have from great friends! I know every chapter seems like filler but bear with me because it's really important that I lay some ground work before the good stuff starts. This one is really special to me so just trust me, please?**

**As always, thank you to those have reviewed! 2carlaa, DarylDixon'sLover, sillymommy2010, heartherrk, Trixieviv, and (hahahaha love this one) 2 lazy 2 sign in. Ya'll are awesome and I think you for leaving me your feedback! That being said- on with the show. **

Chapter 9

They returned to Atlanta just after three and made their way up to Beth's condo. Much to Daryl's chagrin, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie were there waiting for them to arrive. Daryl looked them over uncomfortably but no one seemed to care.

"Where did you go?" Maggie started.

"Daryl had to get his gun for the job. You know Rick wants everyone that works for him carrying." Beth replied simply.

"So you decided to go with him?" Maggie bit back. Beth nodded with a smile. Daryl looked up at Michonne and expected to see her eyes hard but he was shocked to see the humor on her face.

"She's fine, Maggie. Lighten up." Maggie looked at Michonne, her mouth agape. "And close that mouth or you'll catch flies. Now can we get down to business?" She looked over at Glenn as she took a seat on the couch. Beth followed her and sat down next to her and across from Glenn. Maggie seemed to compose herself quickly and sat down next to Glenn. That left Daryl standing at the head of the couch and loveseat that faced each other. "Sit." Michonne didn't seem to care that he was uncomfortable.

"'M good. Let's get to it." He diverted his gaze from the empty spot next to Beth to her manager waiting for him to get to the point of all of this.

"OK, then. Tomorrow I need Michonne and Daryl to go out to the venue and get a lay out of the place. Daryl, you'll want to know the entrances and exits well. Michonne, get him up to speed on how we do things. Wednesday night she'll need to be there by six to get ready so we'll need to leave here by five thirty. Daryl, Rick should have a car by tomorrow but we'll go with what we're used to for now. I need you to keep a look out for Zach. You know his face so I expect you to spot him if he's there."

"Do more than that." Daryl muttered.

"No, you notify Rick if he shows up and keep an eye on him until locals can get there. You're not to engage him unless you have to." Maggie answered sternly. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you needed to call this meeting just to tell Daryl that I'll be breaking him in tomorrow. What's this really about?" Glenn and Maggie exchanged nervous glances and Beth pushed herself up and walked to the window.

"The record label called this morning. They want to push up the debut of the new album by a few weeks. We had to cancel the gig in Florida because they want her to start pushing her new stuff before the release. That cuts us short on a month of tours. She's going to New York on Friday for a week of promoting. We've got an acoustic in studio for XM radio, she'll be an opening act for a smaller country group, and then they got her scheduled for Today. We'll be there for close to two weeks." Glenn looked at Michonne timidly.

"I'll need accommodations for Andre and his sitter to come with us but it should be fine." She shrugged and Daryl could see the couple visibly relax. Michonne looked at Beth. "You ok with this?"

"It's getting real and I'm getting nervous." Beth admitted to the window.

"It's all small time stuff now but the door is opened; there's no closing it." Maggie seemingly wanted to be encouraging but it didn't look like it was working from Daryl's perspective. Beth's shoulders tensed.

"Zach's only going to get worse. He already has some delusional assumption that she belongs to him. When this gets bigger he'll get bolder. I think that's what you fear, Beth." Beth nodded in agreement.

"Nothin's gunna happen to ya, girl." Daryl's mouth was opening and promising before his mind could stop him. She turned and looked at him; her eyes seemed to search his face for something. Whatever it was, she seemed to have found it because she smiled and the tension evaporated from her body.

"I trust you and Michonne. I just hope we don't need to bring anymore into this. I don't understand why they can't find him already."

"They will, Bethie. They will." Maggie stood up and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Daryl was put off by the sibling interaction. There was no name calling and no nagging to man up or shut up. Maggie was genuinely supportive of her sister and it was something Daryl had never experienced before. He cleared his throat and drew attention back to himself.

"When ya wantin' to go tomorrow?" He asked looking at Michonne.

"We'll go in the morning and knock it out early."

"Come get me when you're ready." Daryl looked over at Glenn and Maggie. "We done?" Glenn nodded and Daryl turned heel and walked out the door. Just as he stuck his key in the door he heard Beth's small voice behind him.

"Hey." He turned to acknowledge wordlessly. "Thank you for this afternoon. It was nice to just get away without worryin' about what is going on around me. I appreciate it."

"Don't gotta thank me all the time, ya know." She laughed and nodded.

"I know. I just want to." She turned and headed back to her door as he entered his, all the while thinking about citrus and strawberries.

Early the next morning Michonne knocked on Daryl's door to go check out the venue. They didn't say much to each other which was fine with Daryl. He figured they'd talk enough once they got where they were headed. She took him to this hole in the wall place with a bar on one side and a large concert area on the other. The place was much bigger than he'd given it credit for. Michonne headed to the bar to get the manager while Daryl was left to wander the room.

He took note of the side door next to the standing room with 'employee's only" taped to the door behind the sound area. He assumed that led to the employee area, but knew he wanted to see what was behind there as well. He ascended the small stairs to the stage and walked both ends to see what could be seen next to the stage which wasn't much. The backstage curved off behind a black curtain and not much was viewable which was unsettling to him. Michonne and a burly man made their way to him.

"Tyrese. Nice to meet you." The man extended his hand and Daryl shook it and nodded.

"Tyrese is going to accompany us on the walkthrough." Michonne headed to the left of the stage and seemed to notice the same things he did. "Going to need someone on both sides during the performance." Daryl nodded again and headed to the right and backstage. Tyrese followed Daryl which annoyed him instantly.

The backstage area was simple. To him, it looked like a dressing area he'd seen for strippers in movies. There were several vanities and dressing racks lining the small room and it was cluttered with lighting, sound, and band equipment.

"She have her own band or whatever?" He asked Michonne.

"Not right now. She usually uses the house band or recordings."

"And tomorrow?"

"House band."

"Gunna want to meet them." Daryl demanded. Michonne quirked an eyebrow at him.

"My guys are clean. No one gets in here without a background check." Tyrese was obviously offended.

"What do you plan on learning from meeting them?" Daryl just shrugged and moved past the vanities. Regardless, he wasn't backing down on his stance to meet these people that would be on stage with her. He noticed a back door and pushed it open to reveal a small back parking lot with what he assumed were the employee cars packed. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him and then turned and reopened the door.

"This door needs to be locked." Michonne commented and Tyrese nodded.

"If you don't mind me askin', this girl isn't exactly Beyonce. Why all the precautions?" Tyrese had every right to know. Daryl looked at Michonne, unsure of how she wanted to answer the question. She took the lead.

"She's got a stalker. Can't catch the little punk so we were hired to keep her safe." Tyrese nodded in understanding.

"I have a bouncer during show nights. Give me a description on the guy and we'll make sure he stays out." Michonne smiled and nodded.

"I love these kinds of gigs. Makes things so much easier." To Daryl, however, it didn't exactly make him breathe easier. A part of him hoped the kid showed up so he could deal with it and get home but the other part, the dominate part, needed to keep her safe by any means necessary. The dominate part; he didn't think he would ever understand. They made their way through the employee areas and took note of the security set up Tyrese had in place. Daryl was impressed for such a small bar. It didn't seem anything could happen without a camera spotting it.

Once satisfied, Michonne and Daryl nodded their thanks to Tyrese and left.

"You hungry?" She asked. Daryl looked at her quizzically. "We should plan tomorrow."

"Alright." She pulled the car out of the parking lot and went two blocks down to a small mom and pop diner. Daryl couldn't help but think that for such a big city there were a lot of privately owned shops and diners like these. They made their way inside and Michonne quickly ordered two coffees without so much as a question to Daryl and sent the waitress on her way.

"You're apartment smelled of coffee this morning. Figured you could use another glass."

"Ya part bloodhound or something?"

"Or something." She smiled but cut to business. "I know you didn't like the side stage. I didn't either. One of us on each side at show time, not Ty's men. Unless you're worried she'll distract you?" Daryl was shocked.

"Ain't gunna be a problem." He growled.

"Good. You'll go ahead of us and talk to the band if that'll make you feel better. Make sure the bouncer and staff knows Zach's face. Call me once everything is fine and we'll bring her in."

"I feel like secret service or some shit."

"Well, we'd be good at it. You're a hunter so you see what others wouldn't. You'd make a good cop, Dixon." Daryl outright laughed at that. "Things will get more serious when her popularity grows. We'll need to stay on our toes. New York will be our biggest challenge. I can't believe Glenn ok'd that shit so soon after what happened in Kentucky."

"Sounded like they didn't have a choice." Daryl defended for whatever reason. Michonne scoffed.

"They could have made a choice. They didn't. But we're just the hired gun." The waitress brought their coffee and nothing else was spoken as they sipped their beverage. No food was ordered either. Michonne seemed to appreciate Daryl's need for silence while embellishing in her own. When their drinks were gone she tossed a few bucks on the table and they made their way back to the condo. Michonne dismissed Daryl to his place while she went to talk to Beth.

Daryl made his way back to his apartment and spent a majority of the day contemplating why he felt the need to keep this girl safe.

Night began to fall and just as Daryl had resolved himself to getting on his bike for a ride there was a knock at his door. He wanted to yell in frustration but kept it pent up. How much more would these people need from him? Was it too much to ask for privacy? Could he even since he signed on for this? A million questions ran through his mind as he opened the door the find her standing there.

"Sorry to bother you. Rick and Glenn dropped off your car." She held out the keys for him and dropped them into his waiting hand.

"Figured Michonne'd let me know."

"Well, she's busy. She has a routine she keeps to at night and this didn't fall into it." Beth's weight shifted from one foot to the other as she looked down at the floor. After a few moments of silence passed she looked up and cleared her throat. "Well, see you tomorrow." She started to walk away.

"Goodbye." He responded and she stopped dead in her tracks and turned.

"Not goodbye. I hate goodbyes. Goodnight, Daryl." He smirked and nodded causing wide grin to pass across her face. "Goodnight." She whispered again and walked off quickly. He closed the door and looked at the keys in his hand and tossed them on the small table next to him. He threw the notion of a ride out of his mind and defaulted to sleep. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow with his first day actually protecting her.

**AN: I hope you're still with me. Let me know by leaving me a review below! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am sooo sorry I am a week behind on posting a new chapter! I know I said I would update regularly but a LOT of things happened in the last week. I ended up helping my in laws while my husband was out of town, lost a fur baby to liver disease, and had a hellish week at work. Needless to say, as everyone tells me, my life is FAR from boring! As an apology I plan on getting 11 up by tomorrow! **

**And before we get any further into this, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! 2carlaa, Trixieviv, Suzisnowflake, 2 lazy 2 sign in (hehe) heartherrk, DarylDixon'sLover, K, .75, lauraleeto, Carowen, and one really sweet PM from ThespianReveur that I never got a chance to respond to (I am soooo sorry!) **

**That being said… on with the show… literally.**

Chapter 10

Morning came quicker than he anticipated. He woke and got himself ready for the day before heading over to see Michonne. They agreed that he would head over to the club around five as previously discussed. She dismissed him for the morning to do whatever he needed to get done until then so he chose to clean his gun. He could only imagine Merle didn't put it away properly and he was right when he pulled the barrel out and his fingers were black. He took his time cleaning the weapon until the damn thing looked brand new. As he put it back together the phone in the condo, one he didn't know was even there, rang.

He followed the sounds until he found it and pushed the talk button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dixon." Daryl recognized Rick's voice immediately.

"Yeah."

"Just wanted to give you a heads up. I got a call this morning from one of my friends in local PD. Someone tipped them off that Zach was in town." Daryl groaned.

"Who'd do that?"

"Bitter ex-girlfriend I would guess. Doesn't matter. Just keep a sharp eye out tonight." Rick abruptly hung up the phone. Daryl dropped it back in his holder and grabbed at his hair in frustration. Now he was worried. If that little shit showed up tonight he didn't think he could hand him over unharmed.

Five o'clock rolled around and Daryl pulled the 2011 Dodge Charger into the parking lot of the club. He had been surprised he when he went down to the garage and saw it parked next to Michonne's sedan. He had been expecting some sort of town car, not something with a little more horsepower. He had no qualms about opening it up on the few barren streets he came across with a smirk. As he exited the car he tossed down his cigarette and locked it behind him as he headed into the club. Tyreese greeted him at the back door with a warm handshake.

"I have a feeling you're a man of business so we'll skip the pleasantries. The band is there waiting to speak to you." Tyreese pointed over his shoulder to the three men lounging on the small couch. Daryl nodded his appreciation and stepped past him to walk to the men. In the few steps it took to reach them he appraised their appearances. They didn't look like rockers, but more… what was the word? He wasn't sure but they wore tight jeans that left barely anything to the imagination and vintage t-shirts with unheard band names printed on them. They didn't look like they could harm a cat if it was threatening their lives. They almost made him want to laugh if the situation had been any different.

The three men looked up as he approached and stood quickly. They were all shorter than Daryl, he noticed immediately. He'd expected them to look smug. Instead he was surprised by the indifference they seemed to exude.

"I'm John." The one in the middle spoke first. Pointing to his left, he continued, "This is Sam and that's Alex." The two other men nodded at Daryl as their names were said.

"Daryl." He responded curtly. "I don't give a damn about how ya prepped for the show and if ya know the girl's music. Ain't my job. I need to make sure the girl is safe while she's preforming here." John looked confused.

"What do you need from us then?" Daryl continued to regard them.

"Any of you know this kid?" He asked pulling a picture from his pocket. John took the photo and passed it around to the other two men. They looked over it for a moment and handed it back to him. Sam and Alex exchanged a glance.

"Pretty sure we've seen him around. Been a long time though." Alex responded.

"Ya see him tonight, let me know." Daryl pocketed the photo and began to walk away. Tyreese was waiting for him where he left him. "I need to meet with the bouncer and the bartenders tonight as well. Anyone that will be working the show." Daryl demanded. Tyreese nodded and gathered up his staff. Daryl look a quick look around again while he was waiting on them to group together in front of the stage. Nothing seemed to have changed and all concerns and safe points from yesterday were still there today, not that he was surprised.

Tyreese introduced two bartenders, some sound guy, and a larger man which Daryl recognized as the bouncer by his build. Daryl handed the picture to him first.

"This kid is after Beth. He's dangerous so remember his face. If ya see em' let me know. The kid burnt down my friend's bar back in Kentucky because she was in there. Don't underestimate him." The staff glanced around nervously at each other and passed around the photo again, each one committing the face to memory. He was thankful they were taking the kid seriously. They handed it back to him and went back to their work. Daryl pulled out his cell phone and punched Michonne's number. She answered quickly.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be there shortly." He flipped the phone closed and shoved it back in his pocket. Daryl noticed Tyreese staring at him from a few feet away looking as if he wanted to talk to him. Daryl sighed and headed over to him.

"I normally have more people working an event but Michonne said it wouldn't be needed." Daryl shrugged his shoulders and rested his arms on the bar. "Can I get ya a beer?" He offered. Daryl thought about it for a second and accepted. One beer wouldn't hurt. Tyreese nodded to the kid working the bar which he understood and slid an open bottle Daryl's way. He took a quick draw of the bitter liquid and looked up over the bar at the nameless faces in frames that stared back at him. "So, you're from Kentucky?"

"Nah. Lived up there for a few years. From here though." Daryl answered not really wanting to disclose more of himself to someone else he didn't know. He'd been doing enough of that recently. Tyreese seemed to get the hint and just nodded.

"Well, I need to get in the back and finish getting ready. Here." Tyreese held a small key out to Daryl who looked at it questioningly. "It's the key to the back. It'll be locked by six. In case you need to step out or something." Daryl pocketed the key and muttered a small thanks before the man walked away leaving Daryl at the bar with his beer.

Not long after he'd taken the last sip he heard familiar voices coming from the back of the club. Beth, Michonne, and Glenn walked out from behind the stage. They spoke to each other in hushed voices and Daryl pushed himself off the bar to go to them. He couldn't help but notice the look on Beth's face. She looked just like she did a few nights ago when she walked into that parlor. She looked confident and strong, almost frightening in a way. He decided to address Michonne first.

"Got a key to the back. Tyreese is locking it up at six and the staff knows his face. If he shows up we'll know." She nodded at him and looked back at Beth.

"You and Glenn go meet with the band and get the lighting situated." Glenn nodded and pulled Beth to the back of the stage. Daryl couldn't help but notice the way her eyes seemed to stay on him as she walked away and he suddenly felt like a lab specimen. He tried not to shift uncomfortably as she stepped in the back. When he looked back at Michonne she had an amused look on her face.

"I'm sure Rick told you to keep this professional." It sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about." He muttered and walked off. Neither of them had a lot to do while Beth was preparing to go on stage so Daryl hung out in the back behind the club and smoked several cigarettes to pass the time. Occasionally Glenn would come out and talk to him but it had never been about much, just to give him updates on when he would be needed. As seven thirty drew closer he decided to head back inside.

As he unlocked the door and closed it back behind him he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. She looked stunning and simple all at the same time and his attention was suddenly diverted from making sure the door was locked back tight to fully staring at her. She was singing softly to herself as she put the finishing touches on her eye makeup. She knew he was there but she wasn't acknowledging him. She seemed to be in her own world where everything else seemed to fade to black and all that mattered was what she was about to do. Go on stage and preform in front of people that came to see her. He leaned back up against the door and listened to her voice while taking in her 'stage' look for the first time.

She was wearing tight jeans with small sneakers. Her top was a simple black tank with a red rose on the side. As she stood on her tip toes to get closer to the mirror he could see the top of her tattoo in the reflection of the mirror and his stomach clenched at just how low the jeans were. Her hair was in a ponytail that was pulled to the side and curled on the ends. Her make-up was modest, nothing at all like what he was expecting. He'd been to a few shows when he was younger and the female artists always seemed to cake on their make-up to cover years of drug abuse and nicotine but she didn't need it. She looked like she was going on a date, not go on stage.

Daryl didn't seem to notice that her heavenly voice had gone quiet or that she had finally acknowledge him in his reflection in her mirror. He could feel his face heat up quickly and he looked away to hide him embarrassment. "Bout ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Do you know how many people are coming tonight?" Daryl cursed himself for not thinking to ask Tyreese how many tickets or whatever were sold.

"It's a small place. Ty said about two hundred people." Michonne answered from out of nowhere. She walked up to Beth and played with the braid in her ponytail. "You look amazing. The band is about to start warming up the crowd and everything is under control out there. Daryl and I are going to be on both sides of the stage so there's nothing to worry about." Beth smiled warmly at Michonne and hugged her tight.

"Thank you both." Daryl heard the sounds of the bass guitar being tuned and the drums pitching. A few minutes later Tyreese's voice out through the speakers thanking everyone for attending tonight. The crowd roared their appreciation in response. He introduced John, Alex, and Sam to the audience and they started playing riffs and clips of songs that the people seemed to enjoy. Beth paced a little as Tyreese could be heard again introducing Beth to the stage. Daryl moved away from the back door and took the stairs to the left of the stage while Michonne and Beth went right. Their eyes met as she moved out before the crowd and Daryl found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The lighting made her hair seem to glow and her face was alive with joy. There was no fear or concern like he might have expected. It was then that he realized she was made for this, to sing for people and make them happy.

The band began to play a simple, very delicate song he'd never heard before and her voice carried over everyone in the building.

"Let go of Julie and take my hand

Let go, it's time to be my man

Let go of Julie and kiss my face

She's standing, she is standing in my place

I'm not normally the jealous, jealous type

But I imagined it'd be you and me tonight

I bet Julie's really smart, oh you keep saying she's so cool

But if you pick her over me you're just a fool"

Daryl's mouth quirked at the unusual lyrics and more so at how the audience tried to sing the chorus along with her. The more they got into the song, he could see the more she enjoyed it. She moved along the stage gracefully danced as she sang. He also couldn't help but notice as she sang "I'm not normally the jealous, jealous sort. But if we're picking favorites I am yours" she turned back and looked over at him standing there beside the stage.

Daryl instantly felt his mouth go dry when she winked at him and turned back to the people before her. It was in that moment he knew, even if they caught that little shit tonight or tomorrow, he wasn't going anywhere. He would selfishly torture himself every single day if it meant that he got to watch her like this and feel the stirring in places he'd long since used. He would train himself to appreciate from afar and keep her safe at all costs.

His eyes cast down and then out to the audience as he cursed himself for developing feelings for this girl. No, this woman. _How the hell did this happen?_

**AN: I couldn't help but use EK's Julie for this one. I don't know why but I thought it would be fun. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know! Until tomorrow lovelies! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: As promised here is 11! Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday! DarylDixon'sLover, 2carlaa, Carowen, heartherrk, sillymommy2010, guest AKA 2 lazt 2 sign in (lol) and Trixieviv! I appreciate all your support! I don't have much more to say so I'll just let you get to it. **

Chapter 11

The rest of the concert went on without event. Everyone cheered for her and she appreciated everything. At the end of the show she announced that she would be stage front signing autographs for about thirty minutes, much to the surprise of both Daryl and Michonne. She made her way back stage, seemingly fully prepared for the verbal tongue lashing she was about to receive.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Michonne demanded.

"It was a spur of the moment idea. Besides, you said everything out front was fine. The crowd was excited." Glenn walked up behind her and interjected.

"I think it's a great idea. The more positivity around her name the better." Daryl was seething.

"And this threat with Zach just doesn't matter anymore?" He barked at the two. He instantly regretted it when he saw her visibly flinch at his tone.

"No, it matters. You'll be by her side and Michonne will be watching the crowd." Glenn said nonchalantly.

"Don't pull this shit again. We can't prepare properly if you do whatever the hell you want!" Michonne growled and turned to find Tyreese. Daryl could hear her tell the man to get everyone that wasn't staying for an autograph out of the stage area. He protested the orders as the two walked out of earshot. Glenn pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked off leaving a hurt looking Beth standing before Daryl.

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I haven't played for a group like that in a long time." Daryl sighed and looked around anywhere as long as it wasn't on her sad blue eyes at that moment.

"This ain't no game. Not when this asshole could show up anywhere." He grumbled. She nodded and started to walk back to the vanity.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she passed him.

As he escorted her back to the front of the stage there was a small table in place with a chair and a line of people waiting to see her. He stood by and watched every person come up to her and praise her for her performance and she smiled and thanked everyone as she signed whatever they handed her. She answered questions, gave advice, and pretended each person was the only one in the room with her. She was a natural with them and they seemed to love her for it. The thirty minutes passed quickly and once the last person was finish he reached over and touched her shoulder. She looked up him with a wide grin on her face.

"See, nothing happened."

"Let's get ya home before somethin' does." She nodded and stood with a wave to the people standing around. Michonne and Glenn approached them and they made their way to the back, Glenn having already taken care of everything with Tyreese. They made their way to the cars and Beth stopped short with a gasp. There was a single rose sitting on Michonne's car.

Daryl was the first to grab it and toss it aside. He and Michonne scanned the back lot and saw no sign of anyone around. Daryl was furious. He had been here. He turned to look at Beth who seemed visibly shaken. "Get her outta here." Daryl growled and headed for his car.

"Daryl, wait." Beth's voice was suddenly so small, a tenth of what it was back in the club. Her confidence was gone and fear clouded her eyes. He felt and fought the urge to walk over and wrap her in his arms. "Can I ride with you?" At her simple request his resolve crumbled and he nodded. He looked over at Michonne and Glenn as they seemed to approve and get in the other car. Daryl walked over to the passenger side, his hand guiding her by the small of her back, and opened the door for her. She smiled weakly and thanked him softly as she got in his car.

Daryl got in the on the other side and pulled out of the lot behind Michonne. She wasted no time in getting everything off her mind.

"Do you think he was in there?"

"Nah, we had the place covered. No one woulda let him in."

"But he was there." Her voice broke slightly. Without thinking, Daryl reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Nothin's gunna happen to you." He assured her with a quick glance. She squeezed his hand back but didn't let it go.

"I trust you." She was quiet after that moment. He let her keep hold of him if it offered her a small bit of comfort. Being honest with himself, it brought him comfort to feel that she was safe with him. They pulled into the garage and when she released his hand he couldn't help but feel the loss of contact. She gave him a final glance before extracting herself from the car to meet up with Glenn. Daryl got out and watched them talk for a few minutes before Glenn got in his own car and drove away. Michonne stepped up beside him, her face deadly serious.

"We need to figure out how to get this guy to the locals." Daryl nodded.

"Any ideas?"

"Short of offering her up as bait, no. Think on it tonight. We've got two days before we leave for New York." Daryl noticed her pull out of her phone and look at the missed calls and texts on her screen.

"Go up to your kid. I'll get her upstairs." Michonne gave him her appreciation and headed for the elevator. Daryl continued to watch her move slowly back to him.

"Michonne already head up?" Daryl nodded. Beth fidgeted in front of him. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Daryl was a bit shocked by her question.

"Don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just… tonight was good. I don't want to let this get to me. I don't want this fear controlling my life." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't offer any more comforting words or positive hope. It was never his strong suit so he kept quiet and waited for her to say something else, something he might be able to actually respond to. "Ok… well enjoy your night." She said with disappointment and headed to the elevator. He followed a few steps behind her but something caught his eye at the entrance of the garage.

There was a dark figure watching them. He couldn't make out the face but from the build he could tell it was a man going out of his way to hide in the shadows.

"Beth." She turned and looked back at him, her eyes following the direction he was looking at. "Get upstairs and lock the door. Don't open it until you hear me." He instructed. "And call Rick." He didn't wait to see her on the elevator as he began walking to the dark figure. Daryl didn't need to see the face to know it was Zach. Just as he started to move to him he turned and walked out of sight. Daryl broke into a run and turned the corner only to have Zach sucker punch him in the nose. Daryl ignored the pain and grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into the side of the building, his forearm pressed into his neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled at him.

"You fucking my girlfriend?" Zach spat back.

"She ain't yours. Now we're gunna sit here and wait for some people to get ya and you're going to thank me for not killin' ya for what ya did in Kentucky."

"She's mine and I'm not going anywhere you fucking redneck! I'll get her back!" Daryl wasn't expecting Zach's knee to make contact with his groin causing him to double over in pain and drop his hold on him. He took advantage of the situation and darted off down the street and into a waiting car. Daryl tried to catch up to him but was at least able to commit the plate number to memory before he drove out of sight.

Daryl was furious. This was the second time the kid got away from him and now he thought he was fucking Beth. The kid was out of his mind. Daryl bent over and put his hands on his knees trying to control the pain that was radiating through him. He noticed blood drip down on the pavement and realized his nose was bleeding from the punch. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and put it up to his face to control the bleeding as he limped back to the building and up to her door.

"It's me." He called without knocking. She flung open the door and gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She pulled him inside and set him down on the couch while she scurried around in the kitchen getting ice and tissues.

"Fucker got away again." Daryl growled as he threw his head back. "You call Rick?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few minutes. Here, let me." She took the torn cloth from his face and replaced it with the clean tissues and held it up for him. He tried to push her off but she insisted. "I said let me. It's the least I can do." He resigned to her mothering and relaxed only slightly. "He say anything to you?"

"Just that he thinks I'm screwin' his girlfriend." He couldn't help but notice her face flush as she pulled the tissue away to check the bleeding.

"I think it's stopped." She reached for the wet cloth and gently wiped the blood off his face and their eyes caught for a moment. Something seemed to pass between them in that moment and Daryl couldn't figure out what. Whatever it was, it was terrifying and wrong at the same time. He broke the contact first and reached for the ice she had brought to him. She cleared her throat and moved to the other side of the couch. "Doesn't look broken. Probably going to have a black eye tomorrow." Daryl laughed.

"Certainly wouldn't be the first." She smirked. "Shouldn't have let him get away." He muttered to himself.

"It's not your fault, Daryl."

"I shoulda done something. Shoulda pulled my gun on him or somethin'. I was stupid." He countered back a bit sharper than he meant to. He stood up and paced the living room for a moment, his anger at himself growing. She started to stand when there was a knock at the door. Daryl quickly answered it to find Rick on the other side. He took in the situation and brushed past him.

"What happened?"

"Got away. I screwed up but I got the plate on the car he's driving." Rick handed him a note pad and Daryl scribbled the letters and numbers for him and returned it to him. Rick pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Jack. I need you to run a plate for me." Rick read him the plate and waited in silence for a few minutes. Daryl looked back at Beth to see sadness in her eyes. It hurt him to know that he was the reason for it too. "Fantastic." Rick broke the silence with his sarcasm. "Thanks." He ended the call and turned to the two. "Apparently, the car was reported stolen this afternoon. He just keeps racking up the charges. Alright, nothing we can do now. Beth, why don't you get Michonne to stay with you tonight?"

"No, she's got Andre, I can't ask her to do that."

"What about Maggie? I don't think you should be alone if he's still nearby." She shook her head.

"I'm not going to inconvenience anyone else because of this… this bullshit." Daryl raised a brow at her and tried not to laugh at the pure and innocent Beth Greene attempting to cuss.

"I'll stay." Daryl said. Rick shot him a glance and thought it over for a moment. He turned to Beth.

"That alright with you?" She shrugged her shoulders and offered no more protest.

"Alright. We'll figure this out, Beth. Get some rest. Daryl, a word?" Rick demanded as he walked to the door. Daryl followed him out into the hallway. "Tell me everything." Daryl sighed and recounted the events with Zach.

"I fucked up." He finished.

"Why does he think you're sleeping with Beth?" Rick asked.

"Why the hell does he think she's his girlfriend?" Daryl countered.

"Fair enough. Keep some ice on that." He said pointed to Daryl's nose and then smirked. "And maybe those, too." He pointed to Daryl's groin.

"Fuck you." Rick laughed and walked off down the hall. Daryl walked back into the condo to find that Beth had changed into shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail in the back and she'd washed off her make-up while he had been outside. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom if you'd like." Daryl had to swallow several times to get some moisture back in his mouth.

"Thanks." She surprised him by walking over to his and lifting herself on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He stiffened at the feel of her lips on his face and he fought the inner struggle to turn his head slightly to kiss her in return. He knew he couldn't and he knew it was wrong. But it didn't make the struggle any less real.

"Goodnight, Daryl." She whispered softly. "And thank you." She turned and walked into her bedroom and Daryl was able to appreciate the view her shorts provided. He groaned when the door closed and adjusted himself gently and with slight shock that he could become somewhat aroused by just a simple kiss on the cheek, her stunning body, and not to mention so soon after taking a blow in that area.

Yes, Daryl Dixon was screwed.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the subtle Bethyl moments. It's taking a while but for a reason and I hope it will be worth the wait! Let me know what you think, please please please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you who are sticking with me. I know this slow burn is really dragging on but I need it to happen that way. Trust me when I say, it will be worth it. I have the whole thing mapped out in my mind and it will be fun. **

**As always, thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter! I was so excited to see so much feedback! And I'm almost to 100 reviews! That makes my day! Shout outs to DarylDixon'sLover, Carowen, sillymommy2010, 2 lazy 2 sign in, Trixieviv, 2carlaa, heatherrk, BetaGirl09, rckyfrk (who also reviewed a quiet a few others as well today lol) and C.I. TigerFan. You're feedback keeps me going! **

Chapter 12

Rain pounded against the window and the wind howled around the seven story building making it sound like a hurricane was ripping its way through Atlanta. Beth's body kicked and fought the sheets that wrapped around her as the visions behind her eyes haunted her to the core. She prayed to wake but her eyes wouldn't open. It was a dream she had had before but it never felt this real before. She would normally see him as a figure in the shadows and he would chase her into some room and attack her. But she'd always wake up at that point.

This time, there was nothing she could do as she fought the weight of the body on top of her as instantly as the nightmare began. She could smell his breath on her face and feel his lips on her neck. His hands ghosted across her skin as she tried to fight him off. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head exposing her stomach and the tip of her new tattoo. He looked down at her exposed skin and growled.

"We can't have that there." He sneered. She fought the ropes that were suddenly and unexplainably wrapped around her wrists and ankles as she watched him pull a knife from his pocket. "This needs to go." She watched in horror as he brought the blade to her skin and she could feel it pierce her. She screamed as he cut the area around and under the ink. The pain was excruciating and there was nothing she could do to escape it.

Why wasn't she waking up?

"Beth! Beth!" She heard his voice over her screams and the sudden clap of thunder sent her reeling out of her bed and smack into his chest. Tears ran down her eyes as she realized she was finally free from the nightmare she had suffered. "What happened?" Daryl was here and Zach wasn't. She felt the dull phantom ache on her hip and quickly flung the covers off of her body to flip on the lamp beside the bed.

When her eyes adjusted to the light she pulled down her shorts and frantically looked over the tattoo and found nothing but the ink Daryl has to meticulously put there days ago.

"Beth?" Daryl's voice was soft and she turned back to him, her eyes frantically searching to make sure he was real and this wasn't more of the dream. Another clap of thunder sent her straight into his chest again as she let out a sob. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before she felt him awkwardly putting his hands on her elbows, clearly not knowing what else to do.

"It was so real. He had me and he was… he was trying to…" She couldn't finish though the hiccups. "He saw that tattoo and tried to cut it off. The pain… there was so much pain. It was so real." Her words were muffled against his chest but he seemed hear her clearly.

"Wasn't real." She could tell he was trying to sooth her and she was grateful but she couldn't shake the fear that Zach was waiting in the other room or just outside her home. They stayed that way for a few moments. She felt the comfort his body provided and her tears finally started to slow. "He ever… ya know?" He tried to ask her. She looked up from his chest and shook her head.

"Grabbed me a few times but no, nothing like the dream." Daryl nodded.

"Y'all right?" She sniffed a few times and he grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and handed it to her with a tap on her hand. She took it with a weak smile and wiped at her face and nodded weakly.

"I don't like to cry." She muttered sheepishly. "Sorry I woke you."

"Nah, I was awake." She started to lie back on the bed and Daryl rose to leave. "Better let ya rest." He murmured. She shot up quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"No, please." She couldn't miss the look of panic on his face if she had tried. Another crash of thunder echoed off the walls causing her to jump. "Can you… stay?" His eyes looked everywhere but at her.

"Don't think that's a good idea."

"Please. Just until I fall back asleep then you can go if you want. I just… I don't want to be alone right now." He shifted uncomfortably before her for a few minutes and she dropped her hand and looked down. Fresh tears started to fall at the realization that he was going to reject her and she'd be alone with that nightmare all over again. With him here she felt stronger and more capable of fighting this demon but that was fleeting right before her eyes.

"Move over." He grunted. Her eyes shot up in surprise and she felt rooted in place. "Well, ya want me to stay or not? Move over." That shook her into scooting over to give him room in the bed next to her. She got closer to the far edge and watched him pull the covers back up over her and lie down on top of them. He reached over and flipped off the light and looked up at the ceiling.

She mimicked his movements but suddenly became very aware of the man lying in bed next to her. Since the first day she met him in that dingy little bar she was instantly attracted to him. He was rugged and strong. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything at first sight. But now, she'd started to notice fear in his eyes and she wondered if it was because of Zach. The thought of Daryl being afraid of him only made her heart rate soar and her breathing come in short gasps. She could feel the bed shift while she kept her eyes clenched tight and tried to concentrate on controlling the panic surging through her body.

"You're gunna hyperventilate if ya don't stop." She tried to nod in understanding but couldn't. "I'm gunna count to five. Need ya to inhale on one and exhale on five. Think ya can do that?" She opened her eyes and saw just how close his face was to hers. She wanted to acknowledge him but she couldn't. Her eyes were fixed on what she could see of his face in the dark and it did nothing to calm her nerves. "One" She did her best to take a deep breath but her chest felt like it would explode. "Two, three," she couldn't go any further and exhaled. He started counting again and again she could only make it to three. "Keep trying."

A few more tries and she was breathing deeply as he instructed and exhaling when she was asked. Her heart no longer felt like it was going to explode in her chest and she felt the exhaustion of the panic attack take over. He lay back down on his back with an arm thrown over his forehead.

"Thanks. Where'd you learn that?"

"Nowhere special." His voice was flat as he responded. "Get some sleep." He ordered.

"Goodnight." She rolled over on her side to face away from him and felt the tug of sleep pull at her almost instantly. If she had to guess, she was asleep within minutes regardless of the man next to her and all of her curiosities surrounding him.

The next morning her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked to see that she had, at some point in the night, shifted and was now using his shoulder as a pillow and her hand was resting on his chest. She was also surprised to find his hand resting on hers as if holding a little piece of her to him. She tried to sit up slowly and extract herself without waking him but she failed and he stretched as he woke casually, completely unaware of the situation they had found themselves in during the night. His arms extended out above his head and the left one smacked her in the face. He looked shocked at the unexpected contact and jumped up off the bed faster than she'd ever seen anyone move. She looked down as a blush formed over her features and rubbed her cheek. She was trying hard not to laugh at how clumsy that had been.

"Sorry" they both mumbled at the same time. Beth couldn't contain herself any longer and despite her embarrassment, she began to laugh hysterically.

"Think somethin's funny?" She waved her hands in front of her wave trying to signal no, nothing was funny, but her body betrayed here and more giggles erupted from her mouth. Once she was finally able to regain control over herself and after taking several stern glares from the man before her she began to explain.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen anyone move that fast in my life. You looked like you'd been electrocuted or somethin'." Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes but they were welcomed in this situation.

"Guess your cheek is fine then." She nodded and smiled up at him. "Well now that ya got to laugh at me, I'll be going." He turned and stomped out of her room leaving Beth with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to run after him but she heard the front door slam and he was gone. She wanted to go after him but her laughter had offended him. She thought it best to just let him cool off.

The rest of the day was spent talking to Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn about what had happened last night. They were furious that they weren't told about it when it happened but she had assured them that everything was fine and she, Rick, and Daryl had it under control. She left out the part about the nightmare and her unconventional pillow this morning, though. She might be blonde but she was not stupid.

After a bit of arguing they let it drop and began to finalize the plans to leave for New York. They were all leaving tomorrow morning, Maggie included for the first few days anyway, on a non-stop flight to JFK International Airport. Michonne had wanted to get Daryl to come over and go over the schedule but Beth had insisted she not bother him with a lame excuse that he probably didn't sleep well on her couch. Michonne reluctantly agreed to fill him in on the way with a skeptical look that sent a flush through Beth's face. She cursed the fact that she couldn't like worth a damn but she was grateful that she let it go.

They spoke for another hour or so about when she needed to be where and how they were going to keep it as low key as possible so no unexpected guests showed up. Maggie was giddy with excitement about spending the weekend in New York and demanded time with her sister to shop. Beth would be lying if she said she wasn't excited as well. She'd never been to New York, let alone done three gigs in two weeks there. She was ready for things to get moving and praying to God it all went smoothly.

Michonne excused herself midday and Glenn left to get some work done. Maggie insisted on Beth sitting for remainder of the afternoon. Beth had rolled her eyes at her sister's choice of words but smiled when she suggested they have a sister/movie veg fest. Who could say no to that?

At some point, not long after The Devil Wears Prada, Beth must have fallen asleep on the couch because when she woke it was nearly one in the morning and her home was empty. She found a note on the table from Maggie saying she had gone home to pack and that she had set some alarms to wake her up early enough to get the rest of her things ready to go. She smiled at her sister's thoughtfulness but her eyes shifted to her front door. She wondered what Daryl had done with his day and if he had cooled down some. She contemplated going to see him for what felt like hours before finally resolving to get in her bed assuming he was in bed as well.

She had a blissfully nightmare free night. But she did dream. And the dreams that peaked their way into her subconscious were of strong arms holding her and the feel of her body pressed to his.

**AN: I have BIG plans for New York so stick with me to get your Bethyl feels going! Please let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, so I don't normally do two POVs in one chapter but I felt the need to get Daryl's reaction to the bed thing out there. Also, I know I said New York was coming but I got this idea and NEEDED to run with it! **

**As always, thank you to all the tremendous support with this story! All the favs, reviews, and follows make me so happy! I appreciate it so much! Shout out to DarylDixon'sLover, 2carlaa, Trixieviv, Carowen, Katiegirl99, BetaGirl09, suzisnowflake, rckyfrk, UltimateBethylFicList (who has an amazing tumblr page by the same name, go check it out!) weshallflyaway, heartherrk, Guest, and Reignashii! Wow, I knew there were a lot of you guys last chapter but typing them all out has me ALL SMILES! **

**Here's to a little bit of a longer chapter for you guys to enjoy! **

Chapter 13

To say Daryl was shocked at the body in bed with him that morning would have been the understatement of the century. As he had jumped up to get away from the body next to him, the events of the night came back to him as if someone had opened the flood gates to a dam. He remembered Beth in his arms, the pleasant feel of her body against his, the panic attack, and the sounds of her breathing lulling him to sleep.

When they had come to their senses and she began to laugh, he couldn't help but see red. He was reminded of all the times his father had laughed at him growing up for his clumsiness, mostly when his body was being flung backwards as a result of a smack to the face; or when his brother would mock him for missing his prey in the woods. Daryl did not take kindly to mockery. He quickly left her home and stomped over to his all the while his anger bubbling over to near dangerous levels. He knew he needed to get the hell out of there before he snapped. He quickly showered and ran down to the garage and got on his bike. He had no destination in mind when he got on the interstate and just rode out his annoyance.

About twenty miles later his mind because to rationalize the events and saw them for what they were; nothing more than an awkward awakening between a man and a woman. Guilt began to settle in the pit of his stomach as he pulled his bike off the highway and turned around back to the city. He didn't know if he could talk to her, or if she'd want to see him after he'd reacted so poorly, but he knew he needed to go back to be there for her. Last night was proof that she needed him as much as he seemed to need her.

He parked the bike back in its new home and took the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor. He stopped by her door and heard voices floating out between the cracks. He decided he'd leave the group alone and return to his apartment. They would get him if they needed him.

Michonne knocked on his door an hour later to give him the details of the New York trip for tomorrow. She let him know that they just needed to board the plane and get checked into the penthouse the record label was putting them all up in for the duration of their stay. Michonne didn't go into much more detail and just informed him to be packed and ready to go by six am. He escorted her out and fell back to the emptiness and guilt he felt almost immediately.

Once a few of his belongings were packed, he sat down on the couch and threw his head back trying to recall anything that might have happened while they were asleep. He was a light sleeper, thanks to late nights of his father sneaking in to his bedroom to beat him senseless, so he should have felt her move closer to him but he had no memory of stirring in the middle of the night. He did remember waking up to a heavy feeling on his shoulder and something warm on his chest.

He rubbed his face at the realization that not only had she managed to not wake him in his sleep but she managed to 'snuggle' with him in the middle of the night or early morning. Daryl Dixon didn't snuggle. Hell, he'd never slept in the same bed with another woman in his life but he went against his better judgment last night because she was afraid. All doubt was erased from his mind when her panic attack started. He wanted to be there and he wanted to hold her while she slept. He groaned out loud and paced around his apartment wondering if she would ever forgive him for his reaction this morning. And how the hell would he explain any of this to her?

The next morning Beth awoke bright and early. The excitement bubbled up in her chest as the biggest leg of her journey was about to get underway. She scrambled around her bathroom and bedroom, haphazardly throwing last minute things into her bag all while singing along to a song playing over her iPod. She heard a knock on her door and ran to open it, assuming it was Maggie and Glenn. She wasn't surprised, though, to see Michonne standing in the doorway.

"Glenn and Maggie are going to meet us at the airport. Maggie apparently couldn't find something to wear for the plane." Beth burst into giggles and held the door open to let her in. "Dixon should be headed over in a minute." Beth's steps faltered and she was sure that her friend saw it before she could correct herself. She tried to play it off like she stubbed her toe but the look on Michonne's face said she wasn't buying it. However, to Beth's astonishment Michonne said nothing.

Beth put the finishing touching on packing and tossed her bag into the hallway which was grabbed up immediately and put by the door. Beth had learned a long time ago to never argue with Michonne when she was in work mode, so she let her act like her assistant rather than her hired gun. Deep down, Beth hated it. She was capable of carrying her own bag.

Another knock on the door at six am sharp announced the arrival of the third member of their party. Daryl. Beth gulped hard at the idea of seeing him for the first time since yesterday morning but decided to put it past her and pretend like she wasn't bothered by the way he ran out on her. It's not like anything serious had happened.

Michonne opened the door and let Daryl in. There was an unspoken conversation between the two and Daryl grabbed Beth's bag and everyone silently left her apartment behind. Beth wondered what that was about but asked nothing.

Daryl drove them to the airport where they met up with Glenn and Maggie by some strange miracle. For six thirty am, the airport was still a hub of human activity. They made their way to the check in counter and were given everything they needed to board the plane at eight twenty five am. Daryl had to be reminded to put his gun in his bag before check in which caused Beth to smirk at the look of annoyance on his face. They made their way up to the waiting area at the gate and discussed seating arrangements.

The plane was a 737 so the first class seats were in pairs of two meaning someone would be at the mercy of God that whoever they shared a row with wouldn't talk their head off or sleep on their shoulders. Glenn and Maggie, of course, elected to sit together. No one expected anything else. What did surprise Beth is when Michonne volunteered to be the solo party saying something about a book she wanted to catch up on during the two hour flight. Maggie ignored the obvious decision being made and moved to ask Michonne when Andre and the sitter would be joining them in New York. Michonne donned a bright smile as she talked about her son and his impending arrival while Glenn stepped off to the side to make a phone call. Beth looked over at Daryl who looked less than thrilled than to be paired with her. She'd be lying if she said her heart didn't fall at the look on his face. She decided to let it go for now. There would be plenty of time to pick his head when they were tucked into the two seat row on the plane.

For the next hour Maggie, Michonne, and Beth gossiped while Glenn punched away on his phone and Daryl sat twiddling his thumbs and pacing in boredom. Finally, a sweet southern voice floated around the room around them.

"Thank you for waiting, Delta Airlines flight 1654 nonstop to JKF International Airport will begin boarding. All Preferred boarding guests and first class seats please step forward with your tickets and IDs ready and we will begin seating shortly. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines." The speaker clicked off and the five got to their feet and headed to the gate. After a few moments of waiting they were allowed onto the plane and took their seats quickly to get out of the way of the other passengers. Daryl entered their aisle first and Beth blushed.

"Do you mind if I sit at the window? I love looking out?" Daryl shrugged and got as close to the seat as he could to let her pass. Her face turned a deeper shade of red when she felt her hip brush against his manhood and she heard him let out a soft groan. "Sorry…" She mumbled and took her seat. Daryl ignored it and sat down next to her. It didn't go unnoticed to Beth that Daryl adjusted himself as he sat down.

Beth decided to keep quiet until all the passengers had boarded and they began to taxi down the runway. The flight attendants took their seats and the plane began its quick acceleration across the tarmac when Beth finally couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in closer to him so he could hear her.

"Sorry about yesterday morning. I didn't mean to offend you." She pulled herself back into her seat and after a moment she saw him shift closer to her.

"Nah, I should be apologizin'. Shouldn'ta ran out on ya." She was shocked to hear him apologize to her. She felt the tires come off the ground and the plane because its upward climb to the appropriate altitude and Beth shifted to look out of the window and watch the Atlanta fade away into a tiny speck on the ground. From the reflection in the window she could see that he was watching her. She could also see that he looked tense.

"You ok?" She asked as she turned back to him. He shook his head tightly and looked away. "Have you ever flown before?" She knew the answer but waited until his head moved back and forth. She looked down to see that he was white knuckling the arm rest between them. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand soothingly. "Once we get high enough it will level out and it will be smooth sailing. Just relax." She felt bad that she had never taken it into consideration that his feet had never left the ground.

"Be a'right. Just so long as the plane doesn't shake or whatever. What's it called?" He looked around nervously.

"Turbulence. And it's not that bad. Just a bit of bouncing but you hardly notice it most of the time." He looked over at her and she flashed him her best reassuring smile. The plane finally started to level out after a few minutes and the fasten seat belt sign dinged off. Beth moved her hand and placed it back in her lap while the flight attendants began to serve beverages. When the pretty redhead came to them, Beth placed a hand on his leg and smiled sweetly. "First timer. I think he's going to need something to take the edge off." The redhead smiled knowingly and set two small bottles of Jack on the tray table with a freshly poured coke for the both of them. Beth thanked her and she moved on down the aisle.

"Don't think it's a good idea to be drinkin'" He grumbled but still took the bottle and poured it into his own cup.

"Relax. We have no where we need to be. Nothing actually starts until Monday but the label wants us to get comfortable before the acoustic set on Monday at XM studios." She smirked when Daryl took a pull from the drink and it was practically gone. "I never got to properly thank you for what you did the other night." She said, once again leaning closer to him. He looked over at her, their faces seemingly inches apart. She felt a burning in her stomach when he didn't pull away from her.

"Ya have those dreams often?" He asked.

"Not usually. But I normally never get back to sleep so fast when I do. I guess I have another reason to thank you." She smiled softly and then she remembered the reason for her panic attack. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded, his gaze never breaking from hers. "Does Zach scare you?" She saw a look pass over his eyes that she didn't quite understand but it was gone in a flash.

"Nah. I've handled dipshits like him before at the bar and bein' around my brother."

"I like to think I can read people pretty well. I've seen you look afraid." She pushed on.

"I ain't afraid of him." He responded, his gaze piercing as he stared at her.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Daryl broke contact and sighed heavily. She absentmindedly took a sip of her Jack and Coke and waited for him to respond.

"Grownin' up the way I did, ya see people treat women all kinds a ways that ain't right. I don't want that happenin' to ya." He explained. His eyes found hers again and she saw what she was looking for. Realization hit her like a freight train and she felt the air rush out of her lungs.

"Oh…" It was all she could say. He was afraid she was going to get hurt. The fear at the idea was dancing across his features at that very moment. Before she could say anything else the fasten seatbelt sign dinged again and the flight attendants rushed back to their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain. We have a rough patch of air just ahead of us so these next few minutes are going to be a little bumpy. Please stay seated until we have turned off the fasten seat belt sign. Thank you." Beth watched Daryl gulp down the rest of his Jack and Coke and clenched his eyes shut to prepare himself for the turbulence.

Moments later the plane began to shake heavily and Beth's hand quickly sought out his. She felt his fingers lace with hers and grip it tight. This was a bit more turbulence than even she was used to so she told herself they were just seeking comfort in each other. When the turbulence passed and they didn't release their hold on each other, Beth knew it was more than comfort. She wondered how in the world something like this could happen to her. She was so grateful to know that she had someone in her corner, that was just as scared of what Zach could do to her as she was and not just because he had to be, but because he seemed to genuinely care about her in his own, unique way.

As the flight attendant made her way back down the aisle Beth caught her attention. "Excuse me, ma'am? I think my friend here is going to need another." The woman smiled again and Beth downed her drink quickly. "And if you don't mind, I'll have another with diet this time." Daryl smirked at her and happily accepted the bottles and opened both with his one free hand for them.

**AN: The burn is starting to take hold… EP! Tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'll try to keep this one short. This chapter is another filler, but believe me it is important. So much is racing through my mind that I'm really trying to set this up properly. I want to thank my Bethyl sisters for their continued support! Stacey and Patti, this one is for you ladies! **

**And shouts out to my reviewers! It means so much to me to read your thoughts on my work. I'm overcome with gratitude every time my e-mail dings. I mean it, thank you so much to sourpatchkid26, Carowen, Guest, Trixieviv, DarylDixon'sLover, rckyfrk, 2carlaa, heatherrk, UltimateBethylFicList (seriously, if you're not following her on Tumblr you are soooo missing out!) BetaGirl09, and Reignashii. You guys ROCK! **

Chapter 14

Beth bounded off the plane with a buzz of energy. Her whole body seemed to be ignited by the excitement coursing through her veins. She noticed the looks the others were giving her but she didn't care. They were in New York; where things would change forever for them. The prospect of a new life was waving itself before her very eyes and she was anxious to grab it.

The five of them pushed their way through the crowds of people to claim their luggage and again at the rental car counter. Maggie rambled about what she wanted to do with her sister over the weekend and the places she wanted Glenn to take her to at night. Beth only half listened to the well thought out shopping trips as she kept glancing to Daryl. She wasn't shocked to see that his eyes rarely left her and she couldn't help but smile. After their talk on the plane they didn't say much more. They sipped their drinks and made small talk about nothing important. Once he was more relaxed after the bumpy start to the ride they let go of each other and enjoyed the company they provided. She felt care free for the first time in a long time.

"Come on, let's get on the shuttle and get the car and we'll get out of here." Glenn announced with the keys in his hand. They all filed out of the airport and onto the awaiting bus that would take them to the car. After another fifteen minutes, Beth, Michonne, and Daryl were piled into the back of a 2013 Ford Edge while Glenn drove with his wife in the passenger seat. Beth tried to ignore the fact that her right side was pressed snuggly up against Daryl and the fact that he looked less than comfortable with it. However, she also couldn't help but smile when his hand would brush across hers ever so often when he moved. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

Glenn pulled up to the valet of the large hotel and everyone piled out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Glenn spent a few minutes at the counter getting the keys to their room as Beth and Maggie ooh'd and aww'd at the beauty of the grand hotel lobby. Beth giggled at Michonne and Daryl who looked bored as hell. They climbed the elevator and went to the top floor and found the door to their suite. It was a five bedroom suite, probably the most expensive hotel in New York if Beth had to guess, that overlooked the city.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Beth shrieked as she walked through the hotel room. She noticed a large bottle of champagne chilling on ice and flowers on the table with a note. She rushed over to smell them. "Maggie! They smell like the farm!" She couldn't help but gush and out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl smirk at her and walk off to find a room of his own to put his bag in. Beth picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Ms. Greene, please enjoy your visit to the city. A limo will arrive at 10:30 am Monday morning to take you to XM Studios. We are so pleased to be working with you."

"Talk about getting the star treatment!" Maggie gasped as she popped the cork on the champagne bottle and poured five glasses. "Daryl! Come out here! We're toasting to New York!" Daryl emerged from one of the bedrooms down the hall.

"Room on the right's mine." He muttered. Maggie rolled her eyes at him and handed him the glass of bubbly liquid. Beth tried to hide the giggles when she saw him eye it suspiciously and sniff it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just take a sip with us. I'll drink the rest." She whispered to him. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Think we might have to take ya to AA." He muttered and she couldn't help but smack his arm in mock shock.

"OK, ok you two." Glenn interrupted and Beth felt her face burn with embarrassment. He raised his glass and she, Maggie, and Michonne followed suit. Daryl just looked around confused. She put her hand under his elbow and raised his arm holding the glass as well. Michonne could be heard snickering at them quietly. Beth didn't miss the glare he shot her. "To New York and a new adventure!" Glenn toasted. The glasses clinked together and everyone took a sip.

"What should we do first?" Maggie turned to her sister with a quirked brow when she saw that Beth's sip was a gulp and the champagne was gone. Daryl took her empty glass and handed her his.

"I need to eat." Beth said as she sipped the second glass.

"I'll bet you do. How much did you drink on the plane?" Maggie asked in her best motherly voice. Beth stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"I want real New York pizza! There is a place we passed just down the street. Who's up for it?"

"I could eat." Glenn replied and Maggie nodded enthusiastically. Beth turned to Daryl and Michonne expectedly. Daryl shrugged but Michonne spoke.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get settled here."

"Come on! One slice of pizza wouldn't kill you!" Beth groaned.

"Made by New Yorkers, you never know. I'm sure there are healthier alternatives nearby. Go on." Michonne waved them off. Beth rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse as she finished off the last of Daryl's champagne.

"Fine." The four of them headed for the door. "I'll pretend to not be surprised when I catch you eating the leftovers around midnight." Beth called back over her shoulder. They made their way out of the hotel and out onto the busy New York streets. Beth looked around in awe and smiled over at her sister. "Maggie, take a picture with me!" Maggie put her arm around Beth as she pulled out of phone and took a picture of them. She looked at the photo on her phone and smiled. "Perfect." She uploaded the picture to her Instagram account with the caption 'Sis and I in New York. Look out city!'

Glenn and Maggie walked on ahead and Beth slowed to allow Daryl to catch up to her. She sees him eye her in her peripheral vision and can't help but smile.

"Ya drunk, Greene?" He asks her with a hint of humor in his voice. She laughed and wrapped her arm through his. She pretended not to notice that he didn't tense when she touched him but kept following the other pair.

"I'm just so excited."

"That what they call it these days?" She giggled at his retort. Glenn and Maggie stopped to wait for them to catch up before entering. Beth ignored the looks she was getting from the two. Beth was grateful that Maggie kept her mouth shut. She didn't want anything to ruin this good mood of hers and she was sure Maggie could do that with just one comment.

"Let's eat." Glenn slipped inside and everyone waited in line to place their order. Beth was shocked when a young girl, maybe fifteen walked up to her and Daryl.

"Um… Excuse me? Aren't you Beth Greene?" Daryl stepped back slightly and Beth nodded to the girl. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" She beamed back to the girl and took her pen and paper and began to write. "What's your name?"

"Alexis." She replied with a blush.

"That's a beautiful name." Beth scribbled on the paper a small note to Alexis and signed her name with a heart and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Greene!" Alexis gushed.

"Beth, please. You're welcome Alexis." She reached out and hugged the girl much to her surprise and Alexis turned back to her family jumping excitedly. Beth smiled as the girl retreated. Maggie walked up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I just can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"It's only going to get worse, ya know?" Glenn added.

"Isn't that the point of all this? My name up in lights and a role model to millions?"

"And alcohol on your breath is a great start." Maggie grumbled and let her go before Beth could smack at her. They went back to waiting in line and Beth suddenly felt someone close behind her.

"You're a natural at it." He said against her ear. She blushed and ducked her head to hide behind her hair. They were next in line so nothing else was said other than their order of two large pizzas, one with cheese and sausage and the other vegetarian. When their order was ready they found a table and placed the pizzas down before them.

"I think the larges were a mistake." Beth laughed. There was no room for plates on the table. They would be eating this pizza all weekend. No one seemed to complain as they took a bite and resounding groans filled the table.

Once their first pieces were gone Maggie and Beth began plotting their shopping trips that would start tomorrow morning. Maggie wanted to go to Macy's, Sacks, and Coach before leaving New York. Beth wanted to see Central Park and the Smithsonian which Maggie rolled her eyes at. Beth overheard Glenn talking to Daryl and smiled that the two seemed to be entertaining themselves quite well. They were talking about cars and motorcycles, something Daryl seemed very happy to discuss with vigor.

"Can it just be us or does someone need to go with us?" Maggie asked.

"Zach doesn't know I'm in New York yet. It's only a matter of time before The Today show announces my scheduled appearance. I think we can go by ourselves until then."

"Not a chance." Daryl interrupted. Beth eyed him curiously.

"You volunteering to take us shopping?" Maggie voice deadpanned.

"Hell no. Michonne should go with ya." His eyes never left Beth's. "Don't take no chances." He told her. Beth nodded at his words.

"We'll ask Michonne when we get back to the hotel." Beth informed Maggie without looking away. She could see the look of relief pass over his features as he returned to the conversation he and Glenn were having. Beth looked back at Maggie whose eyebrow was raised so high Beth wondered if it was possible that it would leave her forehead.

"What's going on with you two?" She mouthed. Beth blushed and shook her head with a small shrug. "Bethy… Be careful." She whispered again and looked back at the rugged man sitting beside her.

They all attempted to eat another slice but half way through they realized they were in way over their heads and boxed the rest up to take back to the hotel. They left the pizzeria and casually strolled back the same way they had on the way there, Maggie and Glenn leading the way and Beth with Daryl next to her making sure she was never out of his sight. Beth knew it wasn't just the job that kept him alert and she'd never felt more safe in her entire life.

His phone dinged as the notification alerted him to a new Instagram post. He punched in the passcode to his phone and pulled up the app. Looking back at him was his girl and her sister with the caption, 'Sis and I in New York. Look out city!' His thumb affectionately ran over the side of her features in the picture. She looked so beautiful and carefree beside her sister.

After a few moments of appraising her beautiful face he began to study the rest of the picture to try to get clues as to where in New York she was. He knew he'd be getting a car and heading up there that night, regardless. Suddenly something caught his eye and his grip on the phone tightened.

He was in the picture, too. Just behind Beth was the man that stood in his way.

Daryl Dixon needed to go and he would make sure this time, he was prepared to take him out of the picture completely.

**AN: Please let me know what you thought! Love you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: A few quick things… Thank you to the Guest that pointed out that I named the wrong museum. Total bone head move on my end and I appreciate the correction! **** And thanks to Patti for pointing out that I misspelled Saks lol! I blame that one on the fact that I'm fashion dense. **

**This chapter is pretty long so I'm going to get right to it! Thank you to UltimateBethylFicList (Are you following her on Tumblr? Cause ya need to!), Trixieviv, Guest, Guest, 2carlaa, rckyfrk, DarylDixon'sLover, Carowen, BetaGirl09, Reignashii, Josie, An Amber Pen, and heatherrk for the reviews! You all are awesome! **

Chapter 15

The rest of Saturday and Sunday passed by in a blur. Glenn and Maggie spent Saturday evening exploring the city while Beth, Michonne, and Daryl stayed in and waited for Andre to arrive. Sunday, the sisters went out on the town shopping with Michonne, while the sitter stayed with Andre. Glenn and Daryl sat around looking at car magazines and watching shows on some channel called Velocity that Daryl would have never gotten in any place he lived on his own.

The girls came home late Sunday afternoon, their arms full of bags and bags of stuff. Daryl wasn't sure what was in them, nor did he care. He wasn't used to this life. The fancy hotels and the money to burn on anything and everything anyone could possibly want made him feel out of place. As they set up to show everything they bought to Glenn, not that he looked like he cared either, Daryl excused himself to hide in his room. They didn't have anything left to do today other than prepare themselves for the gig at XM Studios. He could hear the laughter bouncing off the walls of the living area but he didn't feel much like joining in on their fun.

After the plane ride to New York and lunch at the pizzeria, Daryl had been feeling less and less confident in his abilities to keep her safe. He had let his guard down on the plane and he knew she'd seen past what he had said to what he hadn't. He wasn't afraid of Zach, he was afraid of what he would do to her and what that would mean for him if that happened. The thought of something happening to her at this point clouded his mind and made his blood run cold.

He was at odds with himself. He knew he'd do whatever he could to protect her and make sure that she was happy, even if it meant that he was not a part of her life other than just to serve as protection. But even as he tried to convince himself that the three months he spent trying to forget her meant nothing, when he saw the response to his unspoken realization he knew he never would. He also knew she seemed to feel more for him then he had thought she would, but what the hell did that mean? Where the hell was he supposed to take it? Rick had made it a point to tell him to keep it professional but here he was teetering between business and pleasure and he had no idea what to do.

He was grateful for the blissful hours prior to them going to bed to be left alone with his thoughts as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do and just how he could distance himself from the woman that had captivated him so deeply without letting his guard down.

The next morning everyone was rushing about, in frenzied activity. Maggie was reluctantly preparing for her flight out at eight forty five and Glenn was rushing to make sure he had her at the airport in time. Daryl was finalizing the details of the gig with Michonne, who had asked to stay back and spend the day with her son. Beth had graciously agreed to her request, stating that Daryl would be all the protection she would need. His stomach clenched at the idea of her protection being once again solely in his hands.

Glenn had only just arrived back from dropping Maggie off when the hotel phone rang. Beth answered it and gave her thanks to the person calling. She looked at the two men staring back at her and gave a nervous laugh. "The limo is here." Glenn slapped Daryl on the back.

"Let's do this!" Daryl glared at the man and waited for Beth to make her way to the door. She said goodbye to Michonne and gave the little boy a kiss on the head and moved towards him. To anyone else she would have looked elated to be getting in an elevator and driving around New York City in a limo but Daryl's perceptive eyes could see the fear she tried desperately to mask. He wasn't certain what the fear was but something inside him pulled to comfort her.

"S'gunna be ok." He whispered as she passed him. She bit her lip and nodded her head in acknowledgment to his promise.

"I know, just nervous."

He followed just behind her as they approached the limo. A man in a suit was waiting by the door with a smile. He opened and closed the door for them leaving Daryl feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He was never used to having someone do something as simple as open a door for him and it was simple things like this that reminded him just how far out of his element he was. He was surprised to find more champagne in the limo but the bottle remained unopened this time.

They pulled up to a very large building about twenty minutes later. Daryl was convinced with the amount of time they spent in traffic, they could have walked there in half the time but Beth's smile at sitting in the back of the fancy vehicle was enough to keep his grumbles to himself.

They entered the building and Glenn informed them they were to head to the fifth floor where Beth would be interviewed by a woman named Casey. She would be introducing Beth's new works and allow her the chance to sing a few songs on air. Daryl and Glenn would be just outside the studio in the sound booth where they could watch her. The closer they got, the more nervous she looked.

"Everything will be fine, little sis." Glenn said with a pat on her arm. He stepped away from her and met with a few people behind a counter. She looked at Daryl timidly. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look.

"I just keep thinking of how many people at one time will hear my voice."

"Think more people watch the Today Show then listen to the radio." He responded with a shrug. She groaned.

"Thanks for that." She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. Daryl wasn't sure what else he should say so he opted to just keep quiet, which she seemed to be fine with. A small woman with a cowboy hat came out of a closed door and greeted them.

"Hey Beth, I'm Casey. Great to meet you." Beth responded with the same and the two started chatting away about the interview and acoustic set. Glenn walked over and handed Beth a guitar case and told her they'd be waiting out here for her. She smiled to her brother in law and followed Casey into the studio. Daryl stood against a back wall, behind the glass and watched the interaction. After a few minutes, the on air light lit up and the girl's voices could now be heard across the world in thousands of cars and homes.

Daryl was amazed yet again by how comfortable she could look when she was working. The fear in her eyes was gone and she was carefree and giddy as she answered all the personal questions from "What made you want to be a singer?" to "Where does your inspiration come from?" Every answer was genuine. After close to an hour of talking about everything and yet nothing, Beth was set up to sing. She tuned the guitar and finally began to strum a soft and simple tune.

"Tell her a story. Tell her the honest truth. You treat her better, make sure to see it through." Her voice was sweet with a slight twang he'd never heard in it before. He assumed it was aimed for the targeted audience. She sounded like a siren and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Don't just be everything she wants. Be everything she needs. When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too." Her eyes reached up and connected with his as she sang several "Oh"s over and over again. A smile graced her face as she continued to sing. "Give her a reason. A reason to love all you do. She'll tell you secrets, you'll tell her secrets too. She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams. You'll tell them too." Her gaze turned back to her guitar and Daryl wished she would look at him again but was terrified at the same time. His chest tightened and out of the corner of his eye he could see Glenn watching him closely. Daryl didn't acknowledge the man's gaze and didn't think he could if he wanted to. He never wanted to look away from the woman with the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

A few more songs later, Beth came out to a sea of praise from Glenn. He was telling her how proud he was of her and how amazing she sounded. She blushed and thanked him. Casey asked for at least another hour of their time to answer the buzz of Twitter questions that had come in during her performance. Beth was more than happy to oblige. Daryl decided to take the opportunity to go wait in the lobby of the studio. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the man walk up next to him.

"What'd you think?" Glenn asked.

"Don't matter none." He heard Glenn scoff.

"OK, whatever. The record label wants to meet with her after this. Shouldn't take more than a few hours. They want to talk to her about the set here and the album." Daryl tried to contain his groan. While he was thankful for the uneventful-by-his-standards day, he wasn't looking forward to sitting in another lobby with suits walking past him with their judging eyes. "Look, Maggie wanted me to talk to you. She's concerned with the way she's caught you starring at her sister. To keep the wife happy I told her I would." Daryl shot him a dirty look that dared him to continue. "I get it. Just don't do anything to hurt her, ok?" Daryl's glare faded and was quickly replaced by one of confusion.

"Y'all hired me to protect her, not hurt her." Glenn chuckled and stood up without another word leaving Daryl more dumbfounded than before. Over the course of day it began to click with him more and more. Everyone seemed to already know what he was denying himself and he wasn't making it hard for people to figure it out. The more he thought about it the more tense he became until the frustration was all consuming.

They got back to the hotel shortly after eight that evening. The sun had fallen below the horizon on the early fall night. Daryl made his way wordlessly to his room. Once the door was closed he ran his hands through his hair and felt suddenly like a caged animal being poked by gawking children. He wanted to get the hell out of there but had nowhere to go. Deciding against kicking something, anything, within distance of him, he ripped his shirt off of his body and began to make his way to the adjourning bathroom to take a shower. Perhaps the cold water cascading down his heated skin would cool the rage threatening to spill out.

Just as he was about to cross the threshold to the bathroom he heard a small gasp from behind him. He turned around to see her standing in the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes wide. He knew what had shocked her and he couldn't control his anger any longer.

"What the hell is your problem, girl? Don't ya knock? Get the hell out!" His arms flung wildly around him as if the motion alone would move her. She closed her mouth and bolted from the room but he caught the hint of tears dripping down her cheeks before she turned and fled. He sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. He hadn't meant to yell at her but her reaction at seeing his mangled back was too much for him. He should apologize but he couldn't.

"Where are you going?" Daryl heard Michonne faintly ask.

"I need air." Beth responded, her voice rising slightly. His heart dropped in his chest when he heard the door to the hotel open and close. Getting up, he quickly threw on his shirt, grabbed his gun off the nightstand, and made his way to the front door.

"What the hell did you do, Dixon?" Michonne growled.

"Not now." His own words held enough bite in them to scare even the toughest person. Michonne took a step back and kept quiet as he ran out the door and after Beth.

He got to the elevator just as the door closed so he opted to take the stairs down in hopes of catching up to her in the lobby. She had no business running out into the city alone and he had just scared her into doing that very thing. As he bounded down the steps two at a time, guilt began picking away at him. If anything happened to her right now it would be on him. He had to find her.

As he pushed his way out of the stairwell on the ground floor he could see her retreating form at the entrance of the hotel. He wanted to yell for her but was worried he would spook her. Instead, his feet pushed him closer to her. He could see her running across the street and to the park across the way. Once outside, he knew he couldn't risk her getting out of sight, so he called out to her, her head whipping around to look at him. To his surprise she stopped and waited for him to get to her.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I should have knocked." Her voice sounded weak and broken, nothing like the strong woman that he had been mesmerized by earlier that very day.

"What are ya thinkin'? Ya know you shouldn't be runnin' out here by yourself." He made every effort he could to keep his voice low despite what he was feeling.

"I'm surprised you came after me." She admitted.

"Course I did. Ya know I ain't gunna let somethin' happen to you. 'Specially when it's my fault ya went runnin' out in the first place." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Want to head back?" She shook her head and looked back at the park.

"No, I just need some air." He nodded and extended his arm to the park and watched her slowly walk away from him. He followed a pace behind, just within reach. She strolled around silently for a while before finally seeing a park bench and taking a seat. Daryl waited on her to offer the vacant seat before he would sit with her. To his surprise he didn't wait long. She patted the bench before folding her arms protectively around herself. He sat down and kept quiet. He knew if she wanted to speak she would.

"What happened to your back?" He tensed at the question hoping it would be the one thing she wouldn't ask. He didn't want to answer her. The only person to know about his back was the man that did this to him. He didn't even think that Merle knew the extent of the damage he fought so hard to hide. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to push the question away.

"Not a great story." He mumbled.

"If you don't want to tell me, I get it. But sometimes talking about it, letting it go, is so much better than keeping it bottled up inside." He gave her a sideways glance and saw the sincerity and concern on her face. She wasn't pressuring him. He wasn't used to someone being so delicate with him. He took a few shaky breaths before he finally let the words slip past his lips.

"My ol' man was a drunk. Used to beat the shit outta Merle and me just cause. When Merle took off after my ma died, he didn't need ta be drunk ta take a belt to my back." He dared a glance at Beth but her face was emotionless. He was surprised to find there was no sympathy or pity in her eyes. Just understanding.

"Daddy was raised by a drunk. He used to tell stories about how grandpa would take a switch to him. Daddy was usually able to get away from him. He always said he wanted us to know the truth about his childhood so we could learn from the past."

"Think ya can learn from it?" Daryl asked her honestly.

"More than I ever did before. You selflessly put your life on hold for me. For some random girl you'd only ever met once before. You're protecting me, not hurtin' me. You're a good man, Daryl Dixon."

"I don't think it was entirely selfless." His voice was barely a whisper but she heard him clear as day. Her eyes studied him for a long time as she seemed to dissect his words. He felt nervous and stupid all at the same time. How many times would he screw up and say something like this to her after he's convinced himself that he wouldn't be involved? That he would never be good enough to have someone like her in his life in any other way than this.

"You're still a good man." She whispered softly again. Before he had a chance to respond or process the sight before him he felt her lips brush against his. The ghostly touch haunted him into thinking he was only imagining the sensation rather than actually feeling it. Only when he felt her move slightly closer and her lips touched his again with more pressure did his body actually respond. Slowly, with shaking limbs, he brought his hands to the side of her face and returned her kiss. He tilted his head slightly to gain better access to her mouth while his mind screamed at him to stop. He shouldn't be doing this but his body had taken over and he was no longer in control.

"I knew it." Daryl heard a voice full of venom growl from behind her. As he jumped away from Beth to find him, he was already too late. Daryl's heart stopped when he heard Beth scream as she was yanked away from him by her hair and pulled up against Zach's body with a knife to her throat.

**AN: Don't kill me. The song is Tell Her You Love Her by EchoSmith. I didn't make it up so I can't claim it. This isn't the ZA and Joe's rules don't work. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Keeping this short and sweet since I left everyone with the cliffy last chapter. Thank you so much to the tremendous amount of support I got from the last chapter! I can't tell you what it means to me! Thank you DarylDixon'sLover, heatherrk, Joise, Katiegirl99, Carowen, Trixeviv, laughing at my boredom, An Amber Pen, 2carlaa, upsydaisy2, BetaGirl09, suzisnowflake, rckyfrk, UltimateBethylFicList (I can't tell you enough how you need to follow her on tumblr… so please, just do it! ****) C. , and Mirsa. You all rock! **

Chapter 16

Daryl raised his hands in surrender the second he took in the situation before him. Zach's eyes were wild as he looked at Daryl. He'd seen looks like this countless times before. He was completely out of his mind and nothing anyone said could rationalize the situation to get him to let her go. Daryl knew, though, that he had to try. He had to stall in hopes that someone would show up. There were too many people around to not draw attention to the situation.

"Beth, honey, I don't know what you think you are doing but it is about time to say goodbye to him." Tears streamed down Beth's face and her eyes latched on to him.

"Let her go, Zach."

"She's not yours!" Zach screamed as he pulled her head back further and pressed the knife harder to her skin. Daryl could see a thin line of blood run down the side of her neck.

"You're right. She ain't." Daryl tried to sound as calm as possible. Beth looked absolutely terrified and he had to convince himself to keep his eyes off of hers otherwise he could end up getting her killed. "I can't let ya hurt her though." Daryl tried to reason.

"I could never hurt her." Daryl noticed several people surrounding them with their phones to their ears. He could only hope that someone was calling the police. If he could just stall him for a few more minutes she'd be fine. "You knew she belonged to me! What kind of man does that?" Beth's eyes were closed tight; he could see her entire body trembling in fear. Zach released her hair and put a hand under her chin and forced her head back on his shoulder. Daryl could no longer see her eyes with her head tilted up to the sky. He was almost thankful for that. Almost.

"Put the knife down." Daryl's resolve was failing him as he watched the knife shift back and forth slightly against her creamy white skin. He was scarring her and she'd carry those scars both inside and out for the rest of her life if this didn't stop. To Daryl's surprise he saw tears streaming down the boy's face.

"Zach, you're hurting me." Daryl could hear her voice shake as she tried to play into his concerns for her. His eyes flashed to her face for a moment, then back at Daryl.

"It's ok, baby. I'll get you out of here and away from him. It'll be just you and me like it was meant to be." He pressed his lips to her cheek and Daryl's fists clenched until his nails dug indentions into his hand. He needed an opportunity to get to his gun, to get the upper hand on the situation. He didn't know how much longer he could stall until the police got here. He blindly took a step forward, his hands still raised at his side.

"GET BACK!" Zach screamed as he pulled the knife away from Beth's throat to point it at Daryl. Beth tried to struggle against his hold to break free but as soon as Zach realized his mistake, the knife snapped back to her neck, her skin pulling apart just slightly beneath the blade's edge. Beth's whimper caused Daryl's hands to shake and the internal war he was struggling with swung in the direction of just risking it all to grab his gun and put one between his eyes. "We need to go, baby." He shot Daryl a sickening grin as he backed away with her still pressed firmly against his body. He released his hold on her chin and wrapped his arm around her collarbone. Her head dropped level to his. The look she gave him made him feel like his soul was shattering. He could see the tense look flick across her face every time his fingers moved against her body.

As Zach continued to back away further flashing lights caught his attention and he looked to his right to see police officers pulling up on the street. His head snapped back to Daryl and then down to the woman in his arms. His voice sounded broken as he muttered "If I can't have her, no one can."

Everything seemed to slow for Daryl. He could see the muscles in his arm tighten as he prepared to pull the knife over her neck. The officers were too far away to stop him in time and soon Beth's life would be slipping away at the hands of a madman. Daryl reacted in the only way he could. He quickly reached for the gun tucked in the back of his pants and raised it to Zach's head.

"That's where yer wrong." Daryl sneered and fired a bullet that hit him right in the left side of his neck. Screams resounded through the park and the officers trained their guns on Daryl. Once Beth was free from Zach's grasp, he tossed the gun down at the officer's instructions and rushed to her. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He ran his hands over in her hair, over her back, and up and down her arms in a soothing motion while whispering to her. He ignored the voices trying to talk to him, the sounds of the paramedics arriving to try to save Zach's life, and anything else that didn't relate to the blonde girl in his arms.

She finally lifted her head to look at him. He knelt down and gently placed his fingers under her chin to get a look at the wound on her neck. The cut wasn't deep but her fair skin was still marred by the knife. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he wished he could go over to the man being lifted onto the gurney and put a round in his head and his heart. The bastard didn't deserve to live.

"Excuse me, but we need to get statements." A young dark haired man in uniform said with a deep Irish accent. His partner looked over Beth and then yelled for one of the paramedics to come over and examine her. Daryl instinctively tightened his hold on her, not ready to let her go just yet.

"Can I get ya names?" The officer asked.

"Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene." He replied.

"Ay, thought she looked familiar." He replied. "I'm Detective O'Connor an' this is Detective Murphy. Can ya tell us what happened here?" A paramedic stepped up and gently tugged at Beth. She gave Daryl a feeble look and turned to the man standing next to her. Daryl watched as the medic began dabbing at her neck to clean the blood around the wound. He kept his eye on her as he spoke.

"Kid's name is Zach. He's been stalkin' her for a while. They hired me after he burnt down a bar I was workin' for in Kentucky. Kid had some fucked up idea that we…" Daryl trailed off as Beth looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "He grabbed her tonight and tried to kidnap her. Then said he'd kill her if he couldn't have her an' y'all weren't gettin' here fast enough." Daryl turned his glare to the two men in front of him. "Did what I had to do to protect her. I shot him."

"We're gunna hafta take ya two to the station to get the official statement." Detective Murphy spoke up, his Irish accent just as thick as O'Connor's. Daryl was surprised he even understood him. He looked over at Beth and her eyes met his. She looked exhausted but slowly nodded her head.

"She's good boys. The cut's not deep enough for stitches." The paramedic interrupted.

"What about Zach?" Beth asked weakly. "Is he dead?"

"He's not out of the woods but he's alive. Don't know much more than that." He snapped off his gloves and headed back to the second waiting ambulance. Beth turned back and curled back into Daryl's side. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He looked over at the cops who were taking note of the scene before them.

"How long is this gunna take?" Daryl asked them.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour or so. Two at the most." Murphy replied. Daryl noticed O'Connor picking up the discarded gun and putting it into a bag.

"Don't suppose I'll be gettin' that back anytime soon?" O'Connor shook his head and tossed the evidence baggie into a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I need to call Glenn." Beth murmured. Her voice sounded distant and far away. Daryl's grip on her tightened and he reached in his pocket for his phone only to find that it wasn't there.

"Shit. Left it up in the room." Beth patted her pocket and realized she, too, had left her phone in her haste to get out of the hotel room.

"We can get ya a phone when we get to tha station to call, ma'am." Murphy looked over at his partner. "You done?" The tone in his voice wasn't professional in the least and Daryl felt better knowing these two Irish cops seemed to have a light head on their shoulders. They didn't walk around like the others around them with a stick shoved firmly up their asses.

Daryl pushed Beth into the back seat of the car before walking around and climbing in on his side. The detectives jumped into the front seats and started to pull away from the curb. The drive to the station took about twenty minutes thanks to traffic. They walked in and the detectives led them to what looked like an interrogation room. The four took a seat and O'Connor jumped right to the point.

"So, Ms. Greene, when did this lad decide to start stalkin' ya?"

"Um… about a year ago, I think." Beth answered.

"He's got a record a mile long in several states. If he survives… he's gunna be wishin' he hadn't." Daryl seethed.

"Is that so? Well, we'll be sure to look into that." O'Connor said with a smirk. "So, Mr. Dixon, please tell again what happened there tonight." Daryl flinched at the formal acknowledgement. He could see Beth looking at him out of the corner of his eye but he stared at the men before him.

"She wanted to see the park. He showed up behind us and grabbed her, put a knife to her neck, and tried to kidnap her. When ya showed up he looked away an' I took the shot. Did what I was hired to do." Daryl clipped.

"Ay, that's the cliffnotes version of the facts." Murphy commented. Daryl gave a short nod and said nothing else. The detectives glanced at each other and nodded. "We're gunna ask you to wait here. We need to run the serial on the gun. Assuming there's nothing else tied to this gun, you're free to go. Pending a formal investigation of course."

"What investigation? He saved my life!" Beth shouted. Daryl was taken aback but her abruptness.

"Don't think they'll be any charges but we gotta go by the book on it regardless. We'll be back shortly." They two stood quickly and walked out of the room. Daryl didn't know what to make of the two Irish cops as they made their exit and quite frankly, he didn't care. He was now alone with Beth and he needed to make sure she was ok.

"Beth?" She looked over at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Y'all right?" She just nodded quickly and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to cry." She mumbled.

"S'alright, ya know." He extended his arm and placed it on the back of her chair. His thumb ran down her back softly. If it hadn't been his hand he wouldn't have thought anyone was touching her at all. Her composure crumbled and she pressed her face into his shoulder, sobbing loudly. He did everything he could to keep from stiffening from her sudden emotional state.

They sat like that for at least twenty minutes. Long enough for her tears to subside to hiccups and his frustration about waiting in this uncomfortable room to reach its peak. Just as he was about to stand up and pace the room, the two detectives returned.

"The gun is clear." He slid a phone across the table. "Ma'am, I believe you had someone you needed to call?" Beth smiled gratefully at the man and took the phone to punch in familiar digits. Daryl stood as she spoke softly on the phone and moved to Murphy.

"We need ya to fill out this paperwork with where you're staying, home address, and contact information for the investigation." Daryl took the clipboard and quickly filled out the required fields and handed it back just as she ended her call. "You're free to go." Murphy opened the door to allow them to exit. Daryl placed his hand on her back and moved her out of the door.

"Glenn is going to call the label and let them know what happened. They'll want to try to suppress this as much as they can, so he's going to try and meet with them tonight. He wanted to come here but I convinced him we were fine." Her voice sounded weak and helpless and Daryl felt lower then he could ever possibly feel at that moment. He was supposed to protect her, not open up to her, kiss her, and then watch as that asshole held a knife to her neck. He'd fucked up.

They walked out of the station and onto the busy street. He walked up to the curb to hail a cab and she stopped him. "Can we walk?" Her bright blue eyes pled with him to fulfill her simple desire. After what had happened tonight, who was he to deny her anything? He nodded and together they lost themselves in the flow of the New York City crowd.

**AN: You can thank Stacey for the inspiration to nod BDS. Please review! Bethyl on! By the way… you'll really want to stay tuned for 17. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Jenna, who practically co-wrote this chapter with me, and Stacey for all of her help. And in case you didn't notice… this one isn't rated T anymore. *wink* **

**Thank you to all my reviewers: UltimateBethylFicList, Carowen, mhustler, BetaGirl09, rckyfrk, heatherrk, DarylDixon'sLover, An Amber Pen, 2carlaa, Reignashii, Joise, Kem AKA Idon'tlikecats, and Anne. I appreciate every since one of you! **

The walk back to the hotel was spent in tension filled silence. Daryl's mind kept replaying the horrible vision of the lithe woman next to him with that knife to her throat, and how helpless he had felt. His breath caught in his chest when that sickening voice in his mind that sounded just like his brother asked '_What would ya have done if he'd killed her?' _He shuddered to think of the consequences. Maybe he shouldn't do this anymore. Zach was gone so what purpose did he serve now?

Beth reached out and grabbed his hand and Daryl instinctively squeezed tightly; the overwhelming desire to feel her alive next to him was consuming him from the inside out. He looked down at her, and she up at him, before she came to an abrupt stop. He looked at her in confusion.

"Don't. I can see the pain on your face and you can't blame yourself." Beth stated. Daryl regarded her for a few moments before breaking her intense gaze.

"Shouldn't've happened. This is on me." His voice was full of self-loathing.

"You gotta let it go. He's not a threat anymore but he's still controlling us. We gotta let it go otherwise it'll kill us." Beth's voice was soft and wise. Daryl glanced back to her and if she hadn't had those cuts on his neck, he'd never guessed that her life had been threatened just an hour ago. Daryl nodded and she stepped up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not sorry." She whispered as she pulled back and began walking again, his hand still in hers.

They didn't say anything else as they made their way back to the hotel. Once at the door, Beth let go of Daryl's hand and slipped the key card into the lock and pushed it open. Michonne was sitting on the couch waiting for them to get back. When she saw Beth, she was immediately on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Her fingers traced the cuts on her neck delicately and Daryl had to look away to keep the guilt from bubbling back up.

"I'm fine. Still shaken up." Beth admitted. Michonne pulled Beth to the couch but Daryl didn't miss the glare that was shot his way from the woman.

"M'gunna go to bed." He muttered and left the women to discuss the night's events. Once inside his room, the shower he wanted to take earlier long since forgotten, he dropped down onto his bed and tossed his arm up over his head. His mind ran wild over the events of the night. As much as he tried to focus on the feel of her lips on his and her soft breath against his cheek, all he could see was the look on Zach's face and how close he'd come to losing her. If he wasn't an effective hunter and quick with his aim, she would be dead now. That should stand for something, right? He was able to save her.

But he shouldn't have had to. He never should have let his guard down. But try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to regret enjoying their kiss. He also couldn't stop the selfish voice in his head that prayed to a God he didn't believe in, that it wasn't the last one. Once his silent prayer was complete, guilt billowed in his chest until he felt like his lungs were going to collapse from the pressure.

His internal struggle between hate and need continued on for what felt like hours and would have likely gone on for hours more, had there not been a soft rapping on the door. He pulled himself from the bed and pulled the door open slowly. Beth was standing there in a tank top and sweat pants. She'd removed her make-up and her hair was damp from just getting out of the shower. Her neck was redder around the cuts then it had been earlier and he could tell she'd ran her fingers over them more than once. She looked stunning and he wished she hadn't come to his door like this.

"I knocked this time." She said meekly. "Can I come in?"

He stepped away from the door and allowed her to enter. She crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. He wanted to ask her why she was here and how she was holding up but before he could, her lips crushed themselves to his, taking him completely off guard. He blindly pressed her back against the door as their mouths dueled in a passionate kiss filled with every human emotion possible.

Fear. Relief. Lust. Desire.

Her hands tangled in his hair and he felt wrong for allowing himself to enjoy this. This girl had been through enough today, this should probably be the last thing to do tonight. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt she owed him something, but as her mouth opened to his, he pushed that thought from his mind.

Her hands slowly detangled from his hair, gliding against his shoulders, chest, and stomach. His hands resting on her hips slowly began to explore, one between her back and door pulling her closer to him, the other running up her ribcage, her shirt rising slightly with the motion.

He felt drunk on all things Beth. He was intoxicated by her taste, her smell, and the feel of her body rubbing against him tauntingly. His head begin to swim from the lack of oxygen so he pulled his mouth from hers to kiss her cheek, her jaw line, a spot on her neck just below her ear. He was getting carried away and he didn't want to stop himself. Is this what she wanted? That thought, and the feel of her hands grazing his chest and stomach again, he pulled his mouth away from her.

"Beth, we gotta stop. Can't be like this." It was almost a whisper as the words slipped from his lips; his voice sounding foreign to him. A look of disappointment on her face gave way to embarrassment as she pushed him away from her softly. She looked like she wanted to apologize but the slight tremble of her lips told him she couldn't. His resolve shattered in that very instant. His arms reached out and snaked around her waist and pulled her back to him, his mouth colliding once again with hers. He heard her sigh and moan against him as she pushed him back to the bed. She was desperate, he knew, and he was too.

They reached the side of his bed and he once again broke the kiss. Her eyes raked his body as her hands slowly followed the trail she was making. His skin tingled at the contact she made with his arms and the fluttering against his stomach make him ache to touch her again. As her hands trailed their way back up his chest, she flicked each button of his shirt open until she could run her hands across his bare chest. Daryl's heart raced as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to fall, immediately forgotten.

"Ya sure ya want this? Tonight? After…" He trailed off, giving her one last out.

"More than ever." She whispered, before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

He grasped her wrist, stopping her from doing what he wanted to do. He slid his hand up under her shirt and ran his palm over the flat of her stomach and up to her ribs. He felt her shudder under his touch. His hand slid back down and he grabbed the thin tank and pulled it up and over her head. His hand gently slid around her back as his mouth lowered to place small open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. His normally graceful fingers were fumbling at the snaps of her bra. A few moments of trembling attempts and the clasp gave way and the bra slipped down her arms amongst the other discarded piles of clothing. He pulled his mouth from her bare skin to appraise the woman before him. Her breasts weren't the largest he had ever seen but they were perfect. Perfect for Beth.

Her arms moved from her side and for the briefest of moments, he thought she was going to cover herself from his stare but she didn't. She lightly stroked the skin above his pants as she worked to undo the belt with her own trembling fingers. She worked, next, at the button and fly of his jeans. He hissed as the zipper grazed his erection and she looked up to meet his eyes. Her once bright blue eyes were now dark blue and sucking him dry of all the air in his lungs.

She bit her lip before placing her hands on his hips and pushing the rest of his clothes to the floor. She looked down in her own appraisal of his body and he couldn't help the involuntary twitch that was a result of her stare. She moved her hands back up his hips and he tugged his feet from the jeans and boxers pooled at his feet. He felt her hand start to move slowly towards him in an exploratory manor but he stopped her. He sat down on the bed and brought his lips to her stomach and placed wet kisses on the delicate skin above her hip. He heard her gasp at the sensation and a glance up with his eyes gave him a beautiful view of her head thrown back. Even with the marks on her neck, she looked like an angel.

His fingers slipped more confidently between her skin and her sweats until, like his jeans and boxers, they were a mess around her ankles. His head dipped lower to kiss the indention of her hip causing another moan to be pulled from her throat. His tongue trailed to the opposite one that bared his ink; the thing that started all of this. Placing several small kisses to the dove, he pulled back and reached out for her hand. She took it without hesitation and pulled her down into his lap. Her legs straddled his and he could feel her warmth hovering just over his aching hard on. He wanted nothing more than to pull her down onto him and bury himself inside of her but she needed this to be slow. Not frantic and wild as she was likely feeling. His barriers had broken when he'd kissed that dove and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to keep his primal instincts in control.

He reached up and gently cupped the back of her neck to pull her lips back to his. The kiss began to increase with feverish need as she began to slowly lower herself until he was just at her opening. His body stiffened at the feeling as he waited in agony for her next move. She pulled her mouth from his to look at him. He saw her muscles twitch as she started to move off of him and he quickly placed his hands on the back of her thighs to stop her. Without thinking, he pulled her further on the bed with him until he was lying flat on his back and she was perched on top of him. If there was nothing else he was certain of, he was certain that she needed to be in control tonight. After having that control taken away from her tonight, he knew what it meant to need to have that power.

She seemed to understand his actions and a look of appreciation graced her features. Her body relaxed further as she positioned him, once again, at her entrance. Their eyes locked on each other as she lowered herself slowly onto him. He didn't want to break the contact but his eyes snapped closed as a groan escaped his lips. She felt like heaven and hell wrapped around him. She sat for a moment, her body adjusting to him inside of her before she rocked her hips against him. A thought crossed his mind suddenly and his hands snapped out to stop her.

"What?" She asked. Daryl grunted in response in an effort to hold himself together. Every slight movement from her walls twitching around him in tempo with her heart, to the vibrations in her voice, was sending jolts through him. He'd never felt this way before. And he'd certainly never been so wrapped up in his desire that he forgot a condom.

"What a sec." He stuttered as he lifted her hips from his and climbed off the bed. He couldn't help but miss the feel of her the second he left. He reached down for his jeans and pulled the foil wrapper from his wallet and went back to the bed. She smiled in understanding and he was grateful she didn't misjudge his actions as rejection.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered as she watched him lay back down.

"Can't be too careful." He muttered as he tore open the package and rolled the latex over himself. She looked at him for a moment and then stretched her body down the length of his to lie beside him. Her hand moved to the side of his face to turn him to her. He kissed her softly as his arms wrapped around her body. His fingers trailed over the heated skin and his muscles twitched to pull her back on top of him. Instead, her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer until she was on her back and he was on top of her. He had wanted her to be in control but she apparently had other ideas.

"Ya sure?" He asked one more time and she nodded quickly. He lined himself up and pushed into her slowly, relishing in the feeling but realizing at the same time that this new barrier wasn't allowing him the feeling he was already addicted to. He was thankful for it though because the exquisite sensations were dulled marginally and it would allow him more time.

A few tantalizingly slow stokes later, she began to move her hips, urging him to move fast. His thrusts increased as his mouth grazed over her shoulder and softly to her neck. His movements didn't falter as he kissed every cut that had been left. Beth gripped at his back as he began to pick up the pace. Her breathing came out in short gasps as the air was being pushed from her body with every thrust he delivered. Her back arched off the bed and Daryl took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and roll them over, with her back on top. She smirked at him as she righted herself, the connection never breaking, and began to move against him.

Her hand pressed flat against his stomach and her head fell back causing her hair to cascade behind her. He reached his hands up to tease his fingertips with the silky strands before running them across her hips. As her pace quickened, Daryl slid one hand to her folds and pushed his thumb against the swollen bundle of nerves she was trying desperately to hit with her grinding.

The contact caused her body to tighten and a gasp to escape her lips. A few strokes later and he began to feel her walls tighten around him. Her movements became frantic and uncoordinated as she began to moan and mew at the feeling of her body slipping over the edge. He reached up, his arm behind himself to hold himself up, to press his lips to hers in an attempt to silence her cries of ecstasy. He moaned into her mouth as her body pulsed around his cock but he didn't give into the feeling entirely. He wasn't ready for this to be over.

As her movements started to slow, he released her mouth and trailed his lips down her body to her breasts. He took one of her pert nipples between his lips and licked the tip until it puckered even further in his mouth. He released it and blew on it, causing her to tremble once again. He repeated the action on the other breast and was delighted when the same shivers ran down her body a second time. This time he bucked his hips slightly causing her already sensitive body to come alive once again.

"Daryl, please." She whimpered as she collapsed on top of his body. The feeling of her breasts pushed up against his chest and the sounds of her pleading snapped the last few strings of his resolve like a taught piano wire. She lifted herself slightly to allow him room to thrust into her over and over again. She pushed her body back and forth, meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt the tale tell signs of his orgasm creep its way into his belly which only increased his motions.

He rolled them over until he was back on top and slid his thumb back down to her clit to give it the same treatment he just had moments ago, hoping to pull another delicious orgasm from her that would no doubt send him spiraling over the edge. His pulled himself almost fully out of her before driving himself back in quickly and with urgency. His thumb moved quickly against her as he didn't know how much longer he had.

Suddenly, he felt her body tighten under him again and her walls began to clench at him in a desperate attempt to milk him of everything he had. The sensation was all he needed to make that final leap. His body felt like it erupted into flames from his groin and spread wildly through every nerve ending he possessed. She reached up and claimed his mouth and they silenced each other yet again. They continued to kiss languidly, as their bodies came down from their free fall into blissful, sinful, pleasure.

Her hands gently caressed his back, her fingers tracing over the divots in his skin. He released his hold on her mouth and looked into her eyes. The deep blue was fading back into the bright sky color he'd come to recognize and admire. The look of satisfaction that graced her face made him smirk. He kissed her chastely once more before pulling himself from her and falling down onto his back. She immediately curled into his side and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes as he wrapped her in his embrace and felt the pull of the day's events drag him under.

"Thank you." He barely heard her whisper.

"What for?"

"Everything."

**AN: I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Longer than normal author's note… I apologize in advance. I need to apologize for not posting in almost a week. I received some really bad news at work on Monday and as a result, I've been working in overdrive to try to keep my head above water. It's been a nightmare. I'm going to try to write as much as I can on the weekends but going forward, that might be the only time I get to write. **

**Secondly, the OVERWHELMING response I got from last chapter was amazing! I appreciate every single review, you have no idea how much they all meant to me! So, as always, shouts out to UltimateBethylFicList, 2carlaa, Carowen, Christine, Trixieviv, BeteGirl09, rckyfrk, Guest, Katiegirl99, Anne, An Amber Pen, suzisnowflake, DarylDixon'sLover, Heatherrk, Joise, Mirsa, KemleS, Gabs, and mhustler. You all rock my socks off! **

**One more shout out to UltimateBethylFicList (Go follow her on tumblr will ya?) I appreciate your help and feedback! Couldn't have done this without ya! **

Chapter 18

Daryl woke just as the first light began to drift into the room. Vision of the night before filled his mind and guilt and morning desire fought for dominance in an unrelenting manner. He looked over to see the small blonde curled up next to him on his bed. He knew he needed to get her up and out of his room before anyone realized she wasn't in hers, if they hadn't already.

He gently pulled himself upright on the bed and untangled his clothes from the pile on the floor. Once his boxers and jeans were back on he grabbed her clothes and folded them up in his spot on the bed. He shuffled his way around the room, gathering anything he would need to take a shower, forgoing the need to wake her just yet. Surely no one would be up at this time.

He undressed again as he turned the water down to lukewarm, his muscles aching to be under the flow of water. He stepped in and cringed momentarily as the semi cool water ran down his body and he hung his head under the stream. As his mind raced to the events of last night, two things stuck out in his mind.

How amazing it felt to have her wrapped around him and how wrong it was.

He couldn't bring himself to regret it though. She had come to him asking for his comfort. He knew why she had asked for him in that way. He'd done so with countless hookers and sluts back home when Merle would get too high for his own good and put a gun to his head; when tweekers got pissed off at him over cartoons; or when his life could have been taken from him in a reckless action of meaninglessness. It was that need to feel alive. Though he'd never felt emotion in the act before like he did last night. Maybe because he wasn't the only one needing comfort?

He quickly became frustrated with his train of thought and washed himself. Once done, he shut off the water and dressed. He opened the door and found her right where he had left her. If he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest from the angle he was standing at, he would have checked to see if she were still alive. He shook his head and walked over to her side of the bed and touched her arm softly.

"Beth." She stirred slightly under his touch; her sleepy moan causing blood to race to his dick in remembrance of her clenching around him. He stifled a groan and tried again. "C'mon, wake up." He hadn't meant to sound forceful but it had gotten her attention. He watched her look up at him with confusion before her features relaxed and a smile crossed her lips.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Ya need to get goin'. Don't need anyone worryin' about ya when you're not in your room." She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You're right." She started to get up but a deep blush flooded her face. "Can you… give me a minute?" Daryl couldn't help but chuckle.

"Saw everythin' already, in case ya forgot." He joked. Her blush deepened and he snorted again. "Alright, gunna go have a smoke." He moved to the door and stepped out into the hallway. He was relieved that no other lights were on; no signs of anyone else awake. Even the little boy was sound asleep from the lack of giggles and gibberish.

He walked out of the hotel room and towards the elevator. As he pressed the button he heard someone walk up behind him. He assumed it was another guest leaving for the day. He had to forcibly hide his shock and embarrassment when Michonne stopped beside him. She gave him a cross glare but didn't say a word. The elevator dinged and Daryl stepped inside. Michonne paused for a moment.

"Ya got somethin' to say, do it while I'm smokin'." She stepped in without further hesitation and the two rode down and made their way to the front of the hotel. Daryl lit up the second his foot was out the door his lungs; drawing in the nicotine he so desperately needed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Michonne's voice was laced with venom and blame.

"Didn't see you running after her last night when she ran from the room." He grumbled.

"I'm not talking about that. While yes, that was your fault because I heard you yell at her, I'm talking about what happened when you thought everyone was asleep you prick!" She punched him in his shoulder and he could instantly feel his face burn. He had thought they were quiet. "I don't think Glenn knows but I certainly heard you! What were you thinking?" She asked again.

Daryl just shrugged. "Wasn't." He muttered shamefully.

"What happened to professional? First chance you got you jumped into bed with her!" Her voice was accusatory and Daryl couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her tone.

"Wasn't like that." He meagerly defended.

"Enlighten me." Michonne crossed her arms, her brow raised while she waited for his explanation.

"I don't owe that to you." He growled back, his temper bubbling at her expectation for him to reveal the night's events to her. If Beth wanted to tell her, whatever, but he wasn't saying a damn word.

"I think Rick would disagree. You took advantage of her in a vulnerable state."

"Wasn't like that." He said through gritted teeth. However, he didn't want to hang around any longer as she spit hatred in his direction because she might see that the thought had crossed his mind as well. A shrill ring interrupted the conversation and any actions that might have been the result of it. Daryl yanked out his phone to answer. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Dixon, this is Detective Murphy." The Irish voice filled his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked again.

"Look lad, I need to tell ya, Zach died during surgery last night." Daryl's eyes blurred and he suddenly felt very dizzy. As much as he has wanted to kill that son of a bitch, he'd never actually taken someone's life before. "The case seems pretty straight forward, self-defense and what not."

"Thanks." He whispered and closed the phone. Michonne was looking at him with rage and curiosity. "Zach's dead."

Michonne's face softened slightly but before she could say anything he turned around and walked away without as much as a backward glance. A few blocks away he hailed a taxi, grateful that he hadn't forgotten his wallet back in the hotel, and asked to be taken to the nearest car rental lot. He paid the driver once they reached the destination, climbed out of the car and up to the office.

A perky blonde greeted him with a wide smile and sidelong glance. He stopped himself from thinking that he wished it was another blonde he was looking at right now.

"Need a car. Ya got a place in Atlanta I can drop it off?"

"Of course, just fill this out and I need your license and insurance information." He handed over the requested items and began scribbling on the lines before him. He pushed it back over the counter to the girl, Tracy as her nametag stated, and waited for her to finish putting whatever information she needed into the computer.

"OK, I've got a Prius," Daryl shrugged, not caring what it was that got him out of New York, just as long as it had a running engine. "Tanks full on that one, which is a surprise. It has GPS, Touch screen technology, the works. It's really nice." She beamed. "Let me go get it." She grabbed a set of keys off of the wall and bounded out from behind the counter and out the door.

He stepped outside and paced several times before pulling out his phone to look at the time. It was just after seven am. He hadn't realized just how early it was when he hailed the cab and he was now realizing just how lucky he was that this place was open. Life in the busy city where nothing ever slept, he supposed. He began to think about the kid's life he had taken and nausea threatened to overpower him.

Just as his mind started to turn to the reason of his retreat, a deep blue Prius pulled up next to him. Tracy skipped up to him and gave a grand motion to the car.

"She's all yours. There's paperwork in the car with locations in Atlanta where you can return it. Safe trip, handsome." Daryl moved wordlessly around the car and climbed in. He pulled the GPS from the dash and typed in the address of the condos to help get him back to Atlanta. He assumed he could get there with road signs, but he'd never been this far north before, so a little help wouldn't hurt. The delicate female voice flooded the car and he pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy New York streets.

He flashed a glance at the GPS as he sat in traffic. Just over 13 hours until he was back in Atlanta. That meant 13 hours alone with his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and scanned the contacts for Rick's number. After a few short rings, Rick answered.

"Daryl, what's going on, man?"

"I'm heading back to Atlanta. Be there close to 10. Can ya meet me when I get there?"

"Is Beth ok?" Rick asked.

"She's fine. Can ya meet me?"

"Yeah, sure. Call me when you get here." He sounded uncertain.

"Zach's dead." He didn't know why he said it, but he needed to tell someone. "Killed him last night." Daryl waited for Rick to say something, anything, in his best cop voice but the man stayed quiet for a long while.

"Just call me when you get back." Before Daryl could respond the line went dead. Thirty minutes later, Daryl found himself on the highway, the windows down and the wind rushing into the car. The sound was deafening and kept him mind from wondering, which he was grateful for. He's have to stop at least twice for gas on the way there, but if he could keep himself focused it might serve as a welcomed vacation from the mountains of guilt he was suddenly feeling from all directions. He switched off the phone and pressed the car harder and faster.

Daryl pulled into the underground garage near ten thirty that night. He had already called Rick to let him know he was back in Atlanta and the former cop had agreed to meet him there. As he stepped out and stretched his stiff legs, the unkempt man stepped out of his and walked over to Daryl. Confusion was evident in his eyes and he was somewhat thankful that Michonne hadn't seemed to have told him everything.

"Talked to Glenn this morning. He told me why you killed Zach. I'm sorry you had to but this is what you signed up for." Rick offered some reassurance to that portion of his guilt.

"Yeah, but I don't think I signed on to fall for the girl. Certainly didn't expect to fuck her." Daryl looked away as Rick's mouth dropped open. He waited for a backlash from the man, but it didn't seem like it was to come.

**AN: Up next… Rickyl! Let me know what you think! Love ya all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Just a quick note to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the unfortunate delays in updating. I hope things settle down to where I can get back to posting every other day at least. Anyway, thank you to UltimateBethylFicList, Carowen, Anne, BetaGirl09, heatherrk, DarylDixon'sLover, Trixieviv, katiegirl99, jessiborton, 2carlaa, An Amber Pen, rckyfrk, stacey . coonan, and Gabs! Y'all got me over 200 reviews which is awesome! Thank you! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Rick sat quietly as Daryl recounted everything in modest detail. He told Rick about the kiss in the park, Zach coming up on them and grabbing her, shooting Zach in the neck to save Beth, and what happened after. He stopped himself from repeating his words in the garage because he'd be fooling himself if he believed it was just that. It wasn't just a fucking like he was used to and it wasn't something he would likely forget anytime soon. Not like he had done with all the nameless, make-up covered faces he'd been with before. It had been under all the wrong circumstances but it wasn't meaningless.

When he finished speaking, Rick's silence lingered in the apartment for what felt like ages. Daryl began to squirm under the weight of it all and he began to wonder why he ran at all. Why he left without talking to her.

"I can't say I'm pleased with the situation." Rick finally uttered. Daryl scoffed.

"Ya think I am?" He retorted.

"I don't think you meant it to happen. But this isn't just about you sleeping with her." Rick's voice was stern.

"No, it ain't." Daryl paused a moment before summoning up the courage to do what he needed to do. "I gotta quit." The moment the words left his mouth he felt like a coward, running at the first chance he got. Rick sighed deeply as he regarded Daryl's words.

"Since the threat is gone, I suppose if that's what you really want then go. She doesn't need to be watched every second of every day. But I think your reasoning for this is bullshit." Daryl eyed the man sitting before him.

"Told ya when it was done I was gone."

"Yes, but are you the same person you were two weeks ago?" Daryl stopped pacing and eyed him quizzically. "You said down there you fell for her. Don't sound like the same man that wanted out when it was done."

"Ya Dr. Phil now? It ain't got nothin' to do with it. It's done. I'm done."

"I take it she doesn't know you ran out on her?" Rick said thoughtfully. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"Sure she knows I ain't there. Don't matter none. It was a mistake." Rick scoffed at his response.

"Give me your phone." He all but demanded and Daryl knew why.

"She ain't called." He said as he tossed the phone over. Rick's eyebrow rose as he scrolled through the phone's history to confirm just that. No one in New York had called him. "Like I said, was a mistake. An' she knows it."

"I'll ask Glenn to bring your stuff back. Are you going to wait here for them or just go back to Kentucky now?" Rick asked. Daryl could tell that to Rick it wasn't that big of a deal but he'd been hoping Rick forced him to stay. He cursed himself for being such a damn coward.

"Prolly just head back. They still have another week and a half up there." Rick nodded and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'll have them ship it to you then." He stood up and headed to the door. "I am sorry you had to kill the kid. I doubt anything will come of it. But I'm not sorry you did what I hired you to do. Even if you didn't take my advice and keep it professional. I've known Beth for years. Chances are if she came to you like you had said she would have talked you into it regardless of the situation. She's strong and has an even stronger will. It's because of that that she is where she is today. If she wants something she will take it." Rick turned his body to face Daryl's, his eyes boring holes into him as if he was trying to nail his words into his soul. "However, I've never known her to do something like this. Since Jimmy, her fiancé, died… she's never opened herself up like this to another man. And, thanks to Maggie and Glenn, I would have known and been asked to preform numerous background checks." Rick tried to stifle a laugh but Daryl found nothing funny about his words. Beth had never told him she was engaged let alone that the man had died, but why would she? Daryl kept quiet as Rick turned the knob and walked out of the condo. He sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, this thoughts running a mile a minute.

This was for the best, though. He would get some sleep and go back to Kentucky tomorrow. He was free of his obligation and shouldn't feel guilty about doing exactly what he said he would do. But for reasons he didn't understand, that was the only feeling raging through his body.

He woke well after the sun rose. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was getting close to ten am. He groaned at the light that seeped through the blinds and tried to blind him. His movements were stiff and sluggish from falling asleep on the couch and his sleep was restless at best. His dreams were filled with blonde hair and soft moans and his senses were invaded by the memory of her taste and scent. He had woke several times in the night only to quickly close his eyes in hopes of getting back to the dream. It might not have been the same but it was always her.

He stood and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wanted to throw everything on his bike and get out of here as quickly as he possibly could. As he was getting in the shower, the soft vibration from his cell phone against the counter top stopped him. Her name appeared on the screen and he felt himself shatter when he pressed ignore and stepped under the icy water.

An hour later everything he'd brought with him, minus his hand gun, was packed up and by the door. He wanted to leave the phone but he couldn't bring himself to set it down on the table next to the key and the note to return the rental. His bag and crossbow over his shoulder, he took one final glance over his shoulder at the condo and walked out, vowing never to look back.

He drove slowly through the back roads of Tennessee, taking the same lazy route he had taken when he made his first escape from Georgia. Back then he was running to start a new life where people hadn't known what a screw up he was. Now, here he was running from that new life he had wanted. The irony wasn't lost on him as he fought to keep his mind on the road.

It was closer to four in the afternoon when he arrived back in Somerset. He drove mindlessly through the town and to the burnt down bar. He was surprised to see that everything had already been demolished and a new frame was standing amongst the ash. He dismounted the bike and moved around the workers nailing planks together and the obvious foremen who were only there to babysit.

"Dixon! What are you doing here, man?" Daryl turned around with a grin to his former boss.

"Just thought I'd see if ya needed a hand." Dave reached him and patted him on the back, his eyes hiding sympathy. Daryl winced realizing that Dave already knew what happened. "Ya heard." He wasted no time getting to the point.

"Talked to Glenn last night. He asked if I'd heard from ya. He said that you killed the kid that burnt down the bar." Daryl nodded grimly.

"He say how Beth was doin'?" Dave looked away nervously. "Dave…" His voice was full of warning.

"Let's talk over here." He pointed to the back of the lot where the walls were already placed around what Daryl assumed to be the new parlor. Once they were out of ear shot of the workers, Dave turned to him. "What happened up there?"

"Sounds like ya already know." He snapped back.

"I know ya killed the kid, but Glenn hinted at something else. Didn't sound like you, though." Daryl rolled his eyes at how quickly the gossip could spread.

"Yeah, what is it then? Best ask me now rather than beat around the bush about it."

"He said he overheard Beth and that Michonne woman talking about something. Something about you taking advantage of her after she was attacked. Said he didn't want to know but when you ran, well… it just don't look good, kid." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I just came from Georgia where the man that hired me heard the whole damn story. Ya think I'd be standing here right now if I'd done something like that. Not to mention, ya know me better than that, asshole!" Daryl was furious that Dave would think that little of him.

"I know, Daryl. But I've known ya long enough that you don't just run from something. You're a stubborn son of a bitch. What happened?" Daryl ran his hands through his hair and contemplated telling Dave. He just couldn't bring himself to admit to anyone else what he'd already said to Rick. He also didn't want to harbor any false hope that Rick's words as he was leaving were telling him he was wrong or that her call to him had been anything more that an admission to the mistake. "You look like something is eatin' away at you." Dave's voice was soft and his eyes were full of concern.

"I ain't goin' into detail but yeah, Michonne thinks I took advantage of her. She heard some… things… but it ain't what she thinks so can ya drop it now?" Dave's eyes widened momentarily and he nodded. "'Sides, it wouldn't have been the first time I ran. Ya know that."

"You also ain't the same man you were two years ago. And I assumed it wasn't what he made it sound to be. You're like a son to me, kid. I hope you know that. And if you need to tell me anything, ya can."

"I just spent the last 24 hours talkin' about my feelings. Between Michonne, Rick, and now this… I'm startin' to wonder when I'm gunna get pushed into a circle an' forced to sing cumbaya." Dave chuckled.

"Yeah, I know you keep things close to the chest. But let me ask ya this; do you regret it?"

"It shouldn'ta happened." Daryl repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dave scoffed.

"That's not what I asked." Daryl fidgeted like a worm under a magnifying glass on a hot day beneath the glare of his former boss. He knew that Dave wouldn't let this go until he gave him some sort of answer.

"It'd be an idiot if I did." He relented. Dave's gaze didn't falter and Daryl knew he wasn't off the hook. "It just shouldn'ta happened the way it did. If it was supposed to happen at all. I didn't wanna get involved like that."

"But you'd thought about it. Not just sleeping with her." Dave stated, his voice screamed 'obviously'. Daryl bobbed his head sheepishly, his eyes finding a bent nail on the ground much more fascinating than it actually was. "Got any idea how she feels?"

"I dunno, I mean her kissin' me started this whole damn thing. Zach saw it and almost slit her throat." Daryl winced as the memory flooded his mind.

"Then what the hell are you doing back in Kentucky?" Dave demanded.

"I quit." He said weakly.

"I figured that out. You said you talked to Rick and since you aren't in New York, it all added up. I'm not dumb, Daryl. If the girl likes ya, you clearly feel something about her, then get the hell out of here and go back to New York."

"Nothin's gunna happen, me going back."

"I hate to do this to you, son. But you ain't got a job here. Now you figure out what to do from here." Dave placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he walked away and back out to fuss at the foremen about something. Daryl wasn't really shocked. He knew he'd been secretly hoping someone would force his hand in the matter and now someone finally had. He had nothing left in Kentucky if Dave wouldn't hire him back and nothing left in Georgia without her.

He went back to his bike and fired it up to check on his cabin. He decided he'd make sure things were still in order here, pay up the few bills he had, and then go back. He deserved to at least tell her why he left, if nothing else. He'd let her decide from there.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Leave me some love- come on… Valentine's Day is coming up! (I'm awful!) **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well, after last night's episode of TWD, I decided to wait and post this tonight. Because we all needed a moment to reflect on the fact that last night confirmed… HE LOVED (S) HER! Hang in there and live through fanfiction! We'll be alright no matter what! **

**Also, I need to send a special should out to Kem who decided to surprise me with AWESOME fic art for this story. I love it so much! Thank you! Check it out on my tumblr (you might need to scroll a bit… I reblogged a lot last night) at BrandyLynn1013. **

**Ok, the quick thank you to those reviewing and then I'll let you get to it! Thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, An Amber Pen, 2carlaa, Carowen, BetaGirl09, EPQS, heatherrk, Mirsa, SirensCalling, UltimateBethylFicList, Klutz-z, rckyrk, Trixieviv, Stacey . Coonan, Reignashii, and fieryandpassionate. You guys are amazing!**

Chapter 20

Daryl spent two days at the cabin, contemplating just what he planned to do once he got back to New York. He'd never been through anything like this so he didn't know the proper etiquette on what to say to someone he'd killed for, slept with, and ran out on. A whole range of ideas passed through his mind from flowers, to asking her out on a date. Every idea made him feel foolish and terrified at the same time.

Friday night he bit the bullet and called in a favor and asked Rick to get him a plane ticket to New York. To Daryl's surprise, Rick seemed happy to oblige the request and was even nice enough to take the cost of the ticket out of his last check. Daryl didn't care about the money, as long as he had a plane ticket and a chance to explain everything to her. Rick didn't mention how Beth was doing and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. She hadn't tried to call him since he ignored her call in Atlanta and he was regretting that decision more as every second of every day passed. He hoped he hadn't screwed up to terribly.

Once Rick called him back with his itinerary for his flight, he called Dave and asked for a ride to Lexington which Dave agreed without question. He would be flying out of Bluegrass Airport and didn't want to leave his bike there for god only knew how long.

Dave arrived the next morning at the cabin at six am to pick him up and hit the road. The drive to Lexington was blissfully quiet. Dave never asked him what he planned to do and Daryl didn't tell him he was completely clueless.

Dave dropped him off with a simple 'Good luck' and pulled away from the drop off area quickly. After he was checked in, he made his way to the gate with the handful of other people that were planning on getting on the small plane to Cincinnati. Daryl was thankful that this airport was exponentially less crowded than Atlanta.

After a short layover in Cincinnati and surprisingly quick flight into JFK, he found himself nervously sitting in the back of a cab asking to be taken back to the hotel he had recently been staying at. He'd asked Rick not to tell anyone he was coming back and he wasn't sure now if that was a good idea or not. He knew that she was scheduled to open for some band tonight but he had no idea when she would leave to get ready. He glanced down at his phone to see that it was a little after two in the afternoon so he assumed he had a little time.

Twenty minutes and a few bills later, he was standing in the lobby of the extravagant hotel trying to decide on calling her or just going up and knocking on the door. He knew if Michonne answered the door she'd likely punch him in the face for being a dick so he resorted to calling her and praying like hell that she answered. After a few rings, a sickening feeling began to creep its way into his gut.

"Daryl?" Her soft voice sounded shocked as his voice drifted on the line. He realized he still had no idea what to say. "Hello?" He must have taken too long to respond.

"I'm here." His chest suddenly felt tight and his pulse was racing.

"Where are you?" She didn't sound mad, but concerned.

"I'm here." He repeated again. He felt like smacking himself. "I'm down in the lobby, I mean." He stuttered.

"Oh! Rick said you quit." The concern gave way to what he guiltily hoped was sadness.

"Yeah… can ya come down? Don't think I should come up." She paused for a moment before responding. He held his breathe the entire time, his heart rate pounding in his ears.

"I'll be right there." The call disconnected and Daryl made his way over to the elevator to wait for her. He wondered what he would expect. Would she be pissed and feel used? Would she be happy to see him? He had no idea and not knowing was more terrifying than anything he'd ever experienced. He tried to remember if he was ever this scared when his father would come at him with the buckle end of a belt in a drunken rage. He didn't think he had been because he'd always known what to expect. Even before his old man first raised a hand to him, he knew what he'd done to Merle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator and the doors sliding open. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled simply at him. If anything, she was always kind even if she was upset. He glanced over her body and the simple shorts and a tank top again, her curves accentuated by the tight outfit. His hand itched to reach out and touch her but he kept himself in control. She stepped out of the elevator and walked up to him.

"Let's go sit." She said as she pointed to one of the couches in the lobby. He nodded and followed her closely. It didn't go unnoticed to him that several men followed her movements unabashedly. His fist clenched as his sides at the looks they gave her but he turned his focus back to her and she sat and waited for him to join him. As he sat down, she spoke softly. "Michonne told me Zach died. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you feel." She placed a hand on his forearm.

"Was either him or you." He shrugged.

"Have… you ever killed anyone before?" She said with a gulp.

"Na, never killed anyone. But knowin' you're alive cause I killed him… guess it makes it easier." He admitted.

"I wish you hadn't left. I never apologized for that night." He watched a blush cover her face and he felt that sickening feeling bubble up again. He knew she would regret it.

"I get it. Ya don't need to apologize." He moved started to pull his arm away from her touch but she tightened her grip on him to stop him.

"I don't think you do. When you left, I kinda got the feeling that you felt like I'd been repaying you for saving me. I felt horrible. But then Michonne told me about… how she heard… and what she said to you. I'm sorry; I know you didn't take advantage of me." She paused for a moment and he kept quiet, understanding that she had more she wanted to say.

"I don't regret it though." Daryl's mind stumbled to catch up with her words and he was sure he had just imagined that, heard what he wanted to hear. His eyes searched her face with desperation. "I don't know why I came to you but I don't regret it." She said more firmly and Daryl felt a weight lift off of his chest. "I've never done anything like that before." She paused again and took a deep breath before continuing. "My fiancé was killed in a car accident a few years ago. We'd been together since we were fifteen. I haven't been with anyone else since then. I guess I'm telling you so you didn't think…" She trailed off and removed her hand to place them both in her lap. He thought about his words for a while before finally opening his mouth. He figured he owed her his apology and understanding.

"Guess I need to apologize, too. I didn't think ya were like that. I've known plenty of women like that and you aint' them." She looked up and smiled meekly at him. "I've been where ya were that night and needed something to make me feel alive. Been in bar fights, car accidents, laid the bike down, and then looked to sex to remind me that I lived. So I get it.

"I left because Michonne was right." Beth looked like she wanted to cut him off but he stopped her. "I did take advantage in a way cause I didn't stop it. I was hired to protect ya an' I let that happen." He fought with himself for a moment if he should say the rest of it out loud or not. He took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. "I wanted it to happen and needed it, too. I'm not as selfless as ya think."

"Why'd you come back then?"

"I ain't no saint. The women that I went to meant nothin' to me. Never stayed long enough to learn their names. It was different with you… meant something to me." He looked away, terrified that he would see the subtle hints of rejection and disgust on her face.

"Oh." He barely heard her whisper but it did make his eyes turn back up to her. She looked like she did on the plane, like she was unraveling a big secret or reading him like an open book. He sat nervously waiting for her to say something and the seconds passed by like hours. "Are you staying?" She finally asked. He hadn't actually thought about it but he wanted to.

"Ya want me to?" He countered. He needed to be sure she wanted him here. If not, he'd leave and try to put the pain behind him. Without answering, she stood up and reached a hand out to him. He looked at her cautiously for a moment and took her hand and rose in front of her. She dropped her hand from his and lifted herself so she could wrap her arms around his neck. His body didn't hesitate to react as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her to him, his face buried in the hair on her shoulder.

"I want you to stay. But promise me something." He nodded against her. "Talk to me before you run." He couldn't help the chuckle that broke from his chest. She pulled back and looked up at him with a smile. She looked beautiful staring up at him, admitting that she wanted him here with her. He'd never felt so relieved and terrified in his entire life. Before he could contemplate his fears any further, he dipped his head down and kissed her lips softly, chastely, before pulling back seconds later.

"Yeah, ok." He smirked. Her smile brightened and she dropped back down with her arms at her side. He hesitated a moment before reluctantly letting her go.

"I need to start getting ready for the show tonight. Come on, I'll make sure you're still back stage if you want." She started to walk back to the elevator with Daryl close behind her.

"Guess that means I gotta talk to Michonne about this…." He gestured between the two of them and Beth let out a soft giggle.

"You could start by asking me on a date. Might make it easier for her to accept we weren't using each other for sex." Daryl stopped and looked at her as if she had grown another head. A date? He had no idea what to do. He'd never been on a date before.

"Here?" He asked ignorantly. She giggled again.

"There is a place called The Dove. Seems appropriate." He nodded quickly.

"A'right. Just say when." Daryl was once again confused when Beth laughed fully and stepped inside the elevator while trying desperately to control herself.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! Octavia is beating me up right now and they might keep me warm! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Ok, so quickly, I know the last chapter was a bit of a filler and this one is too, but it's going to lay the way for some really fun stuff I am working on right now. So bear with me and I'll make it worth the while next chapter! **

**Once again, thank you to everyone supporting my story! Shout out to DarylDixon'sLover, Carowen, fieryandpassionate, SirensCalling, BetaGirl09, heartherrk, rckyfrk, Gabs, UltimateBethylFicList, suzisnowflake, Klutz-z, Trixieviv, 2carlaa, An Amber Pen, Reignashii, caseydoll5, and Mirsa! You guys are awesome and I appreciate your feedback! **

Chapter 21

Daryl stood fixed at the door. He didn't know if he was ready for whatever onslaught that was waiting for him. Beth waited with him, a concerned look on her face, as he mentally prepared himself. He looked down at her and the concern washed away to be replaced with a small smile.

"It'll be ok. I didn't tell them you were back, though. So it will be a bit of a surprise for them." He nodded solemnly.

"Let's just get it over with." He took the card from her hand and slipped it into the slot on the door. She placed her hand over his as he turned the handle down and pushed open the door.

"It'll be ok." She whispered again. They stepped across the threshold to find the living area empty. He could hear chatter in the other rooms; Glenn was talking to someone, probably on his phone, and Michonne was cooing over Andre nearby. It was only a matter of seconds before they would know he was here. He wished he could just dart to his room and avoid the confrontation but knew it would never happen. He'd have to face it sooner or later.

Beth moved away from his side wordlessly and disappeared into Glenn's room. He could hear her talking softly but couldn't make out what she was saying. He moved closer to the door, trying to hear something, anything that might prepare him when another sound caught his attention.

"What are you doing here?"

Michonne's voice was full of anger. He turned to face her only to find her mere feet away. Her hand was on her hip where he knew she carried her gun. He couldn't imagine her being angry enough to shoot him but he didn't want to test his theory.

"I screwed up." He muttered with his hands up.

"Damn right you did. Rick said you quit." She didn't utter the accusatory thoughts that he could see running through her mind.

"I did. But I left her an' and shouldn'ta." He kept his voice calm, although the threat of the woman before him made him want to lash out at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Behind him he heard Beth, Glenn, and another set of footsteps walk into the room. Maggie must be here. Great. Beth took in the situation quickly and ran up to Michonne.

"What are you doing?" She shouted to the darker woman.

"Just having a friendly conversation." She smirked at him, clearly amused that she had him cautioned.

"Yeah, it really looks like it." Beth sneered. She moved closer to Daryl and placed a hand on his arm urging him to drop his defenseless stance. "Can we just sit and talk about this. We don't have much time." Beth reasoned.

Michonne dropped her hand from her hip and moved fluidly to the couch. Daryl didn't miss the glare coming from Beth as she took her seat across from Michonne. Maggie and Glenn sat next to Michonne and Daryl took a seat next to Beth. He felt like he was negotiating with an enemy. Daryl was surprised Maggie hadn't said anything yet but he didn't miss her annoyed glances.

"I know you all seem to have formed your own opinion based on… certain events…" Beth started with a flush of her face. She was clearly not comfortable about talking about it like this. "But we talked downstairs and I think you all need to hear him out." She looked over at him, her eyes expecting him to pick up where she left off. He noticed the other eyes in the room move from her to him and he felt like he was under a microscope again. He sighed deeply and began to speak.

"Killin' Zach, that wasn't easy for me. Y'all probably think I don't care but I do. But it was better him than her. I left cause Michonne was right." He looked her square in the eyes, her brows knitting together in a hardened stare. "But not about everythin'. None of ya have probably ever been where she was that night. Y'all wouldn't understand what happens when ya think you're gunna die. But I came back cause I do. And I care 'bout what happens to her." His voice turned soft on his last admission.

"I ain't some asshole redneck. But I ain't no saint, either. I may not do things the way other people do but that's who I am. I screw up, a lot. But I'm done runnin'." The timid voice was replaced with one full of conviction and the glares faded away from the faces of the women before him. Glenn was hard to read, he didn't look mad or amused.

"Beth, what are you doing?" Maggie finally spoke. "If this is your way of getting over…" She trailed off, her eyes searching her sister for something Daryl didn't understand. They seemed to speak wordlessly, something he and Merle never could do. He assumed this is what siblings grew up learning rather than learning how to survive on their own.

"This has nothing to do with Zach or Jimmy. To be honest, this all started back in Kentucky. It was just a matter of time." She said strongly. Daryl was shocked by her admission but tried to push that down for a later time.

"But… him? What about your career? Your image?" Maggie asked with concern. Daryl looked away from Beth and down to his hands. Of course they wouldn't like it. He was rough and dirty, she was soft and sweet. It was stupid of them to not worry about how it would look if they were together in whatever way they could be. She was going to be a star and he wasn't red carpet material. A part of him wished he would have just stayed in Kentucky or Georgia. He'd never thought of it like that. But to him, she wasn't some up and coming star. She was just Beth Greene.

"Actually, it's not that big of a deal, Maggie." Glenn spoke up. "I mean look at Jesse James and Sandra Bullock. They were one hell of an odd couple." Glenn laughed.

"And look how it ended!" Maggie spat back at her husband.

"Maggie, stop!" Beth shouted. "Daddy wasn't none too happy about you and Glenn when you got together, but he accepted it because it's what you wanted. Regardless of what happens, I want to live. I don't want to pretend that I'm living a life just to have another Zach torture me with fear. I want more." Her southern accent had never been more pronounced then it was in that moment and Daryl had to admit to himself that she'd never sounded sexier. Maggie looked back at him with a hardened glare in place again.

"You run off and leave her again, you'll answer to me." Maggie pointed a finger at her chest and got up quickly and stormed back off to the bedroom. Glenn stood and followed her leaving Beth, Michonne, and Daryl sitting on the couches.

"Beth, you need to start getting ready." Michonne dismissed her. Beth nodded and stood up and made her way to her room.

"Be nice." He heard her whisper as she passed him. "And make sure he's able to get backstage tonight." She demanded louder as she disappeared from sight. Daryl started to stand and head off to his own room before Michonne stopped him.

"Dixon?" He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "You don't strike me as someone who comes back because you love her or care about her. I also don't peg you for someone who has been in a relationship before. I'll admit, coming back to her means something but I just want to know what's going on. I need to protect her."

"Not from me." He growled immediately, her other statements ignored. She nodded with understanding. "No, I ain't ever been in this situation before. But the other night… that meant more to me than what ya think." He didn't wait for her to answer as he walked to his room and closed the door.

Daryl decided to lay down before the concert tonight. He'd dozed off at some point because when he woke to a knock on his door, it was nearing five and she would need to be leaving soon. He sat up and moved to the door and pulled it open. Glenn looked nervously at him, a lanyard in his hand.

"Here's the back stage pass she requested for tonight. She's opening for Lone Star so security will be strict. You'll need to wear this at all times." He handed him the lanyard with a VIP badge attached to it and started to walk away. Something stopped him because he turned back and looked at Daryl with sympathy. "Give them some time. If Beth is happy, they will be, too." Daryl nodded and followed him out into the living area.

Maggie glanced over at him as he emerged still wearing what he had been earlier. She scrutinized his appearance; he'd seen the looks before. Her hospitality he'd experienced in Georgia was gone now that he was no longer the hired gun.

"We have to leave in a few minutes. That what you're wearing?" She asked flatly. Before Daryl could respond, Beth joined them dressed in a white t-shirt, leather jacket, skin tight jeans and flat boots. Her hair clung to her neck and shoulders as it stuck out from the grey beanie sitting atop her head. Her make-up was simple and she looked stunning. Daryl ignored Maggie and turned his body to hers.

"He looks great." She smiled as she walked up to him. Her hands reached up and smoothed down his hair. His hands immediately moved to her hips on their own accord. "Maybe just a minor touch up here." She giggled. "Looks like you were jet lagged."

"Yeah, a bit." He smirked and he swore he felt her shiver under his touch. Her hands stopped their motions over his hair and wrapped around his neck. Daryl wanted to look around and see if anyone was watching them but he couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty before him. "Ya look great." He whispered, so only she could hear him and she awarded him with a bright smile. He wondered if this is what it was like to be with someone. Saying something simple and being rewarded with something as equally simple but somehow making him feel like the only man in the world.

He felt liberated in that moment and used his hands on her hips to pull her up on her toes so he could dip his mouth down to hers. Their kiss was chaste rather than exploratory but as their lips moved against the others, it was enough to bring forth desires in him he'd never fully experienced before. He wished he could drag her back into his room and forget everyone else, but he knew she needed to go so he reluctantly pulled back. Glenn cleared his throat and drew attention back to the rest of the room.

"If you two are ready, the limo is out front." Beth looked over at her sister and squealed, Maggie running over and joining her. They started speaking in octaves too high for both Daryl and Glenn to handle without wincing. Glenn stepped up beside Daryl and laughed at the two, girlishly giggling about Maggie's first limo ride in New York and something else. "One of these days, every dog in town will come running when they do that."

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked Glenn.

"Thankfully, no." He half shouted. They moved to the girls and began to herd them out of the hotel and to the awaiting limo.

Hours later Daryl walked back into his room and pulled the VIP pass off of his neck. He sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. She had been amazing. The crowd, at least thirty thousand people, loved her. He stood next to the stage, much like he did in Georgia, and just watched every move she made. Every word sung left marks on his skin and he was sorry to see it end.

When they got back to the hotel, Maggie and Michonne swept her away to her room and Glenn excused himself to call some suit at the label. He wished he could have spent more time with her but he was still glad to be here with her. Things seemed to be falling into place quicker than he would have thought. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with it but for someone like him, he didn't imagine it would be easy.

His thoughts were broken by a rapping on his open door. Beth was standing there, the same outfit on that she had worn on stage, looking at him with a thousand watt smile. Michonne greeted Andre's sitter behind her and they passed from view seconds later with the sound of the door clicking closed behind them.

"Hey." She whispered and stepped in closer to him.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"What'd you think?" She looked nervous as she asked. He smirked at her question.

"Think I might need to ask Rick for my job back." She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Don't do that. You can't take me out on dates if you're my bodyguard." He nodded a few times before looking back at her, his head tilted slightly sideways.

"Right, The Dove. When you wanna go?" She glanced over at the clock on his nightstand which read 9:24PM.

"What about tonight?" Her answer caught him off guard but he couldn't come up with a reason to say no.

"A'right. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him and out the door.

**AN: Trust me, you don't want to miss this date! ;-) Tell me what you thought, pretty please! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Just my many many thanks up here. Longer note at the bottom. Thank you to UlitmateBethylFicList, SirensCalling, Suzisnowflake, Guest, Trixieviv, 2carlaa, Carowen, DarylDixon'sLover, An Amber Pen, fieryandpassionate, rckyfrk, BetaGirl09, heatherrk, Gabs, Mirsa, and Daryl Dixon's Redhead for leaving reviews! I love them all! **

**Buckle up this one is two chapters in one. **

Chapter 22

They walked several blocks to the bar. The stairs led below street level and opened up into an extravagant and sophisticated seating area. There were couches lining the walls with tables and chairs on the across from it. The walls were lined with red and gold wallpaper and your eye was drawn to the large fireplace that was against the wall opposite of the bar. If Daryl hadn't just left the suite at the hotel, he would have assumed this was the nicest place he'd ever been to.

A woman greeted them at the door and told them to take a seat anywhere and someone would be by to take care of them. Beth took his hand and dragged him over to a corner seat, those seeming to be her favorite, and sat down on the couch. Daryl sat down across from her and before he had a chance to get comfortable a perky waitress appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to them.

"Hi! Welcome to The Dove! What brings you two out today?" Daryl looked from the waitress to Beth who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Our first date." She stated matter of factly.

"Oh! That's great! The Dove has seen many first dates at these tables! We'll make sure you two are well taken care of." The girl smiled down at them. "First round is on the house. What can I get you?"

"Vodka and diet, please." Beth responded and looked at Daryl.

"Bourbon on the rocks." The waitress nodded and skipped away happily. Beth watched her walk away and turned back to Daryl laughing.

"That was interesting." Daryl muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"I've read up on this place after someone told me about it. It's said to be the best place in all of New York for first dates and offers reservations for engagement parties. I liked the name, obviously." Beth smiled sweetly. Daryl nodded, understanding completely.

The waitress came back over with their drinks and stooped down to Daryl's ear. "The house band is going to start playing soon. You might want to sit next to her on the couch so you can hear her better." She stood and winked at him and hopped away again. Daryl shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"What'd she say?" Beth asked curiously. Daryl chuckled at her and stood up from his chair. Beth watched his movements closely and he couldn't stop the smirk from turning into a smile when her eyes widened a bit when he moved to sit next to her. Without hesitation, she moved over to make room, pushing her into the corner.

"House band will be playing soon. Said I'd hear ya better from over here." Daryl tried not to notice the hand Beth placed on his leg as she leaned closer to him.

"How thoughtful of her." She giggled. "So, tell me what happened after you left." Beth wasted no time in getting right to the point. Daryl grabbed his drink and downed it quickly.

"Why ya wanna know?" Daryl said, trying to dodge the question.

"I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if ya don't want." She said reassuringly.

"What about you? What'd ya do?" He wanted to turn the attention off of himself. She took a deep breath and took a small sip of her own drink before she looked back at him.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me." She proposed. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Ok. Well, when I got out of the shower Michonne cornered me and demanded that I tell her that you took advantage of me. We argued for a while and I damn near fired her for making it sound like you raped me. When I finally got her to calm down a bit she told me Zach died. I called Maggie and she came up to keep me company while Glenn dealt with the press and label. I told Michonne to keep Andre out of the hotel during the days for a little while and enjoy the town. So Maggie and I sat around talking. I tried to call you once, to let you know I was sorry after Rick told us you quit but you didn't answer. Then I just stayed inside and waited for the concert. It was about all I had to look forward to. Kinda pathetic, I know. But I just didn't feel like doing anything since I assumed I'd made you feel cheap."

"Don't sound like much of a good time." He muttered shamefully. The waitress came back over with a fresh bourbon and sat it down with a wink in front of him. Beth thanked her before she could make her retreat. "Guess it's my turn." She took another sip, this one much larger than the last, and placed her hand back on his leg waiting for him to continue. He assumed it was her way of making him feel comfortable.

"Rented a car and drove back to Georgia. Had Rick meet me at the condo and told him everything." He stopped and chuckled for a moment. "Worst conversation I've ever had. Ain't never told no one about sleepin' with a woman before. Not even my own brother. So, I told him I was gunna quit and went back to Kentucky. Dave's got the framework up on the bar."

"That's great!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, he should have it back up in another month or so. But he…" Daryl trailed off, not entirely sure how he wanted to tell her this next part, the part that was shamefully eating away at him. That the reason he came back was because he had no other choice and it wasn't solely about her. "Shit…" He mumbled.

"It's ok, Daryl. Just tell me." She squeezed his thigh which caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He put his hand on hers and moved it further down his leg.

"Dave said I needed to get back to ya. Said I didn't have a job with him anymore. I didn't have anywhere else to go an' I sure as hell didn't wanna go back to Georgia. So I came back." He waited for his words to sink in and the slap to the face that was sure to come.

"So it wasn't because you wanted to?" She looked like tears would fall from her eyes at any second.

"I did." He squeezed her hand tighter. "Hated myself as soon as I got on the interstate. I took the easy way out and Dave called me on my shit." Her face changed from one of hurt, to one of understanding.

"He gave you the push you needed." Daryl nodded. "Alright, let's try this thing again, shall we?" Daryl looked at her with a quirked brow. He didn't understand what she was getting at. "Let's leave this all behind us and start fresh. We both made mistakes, so let's just forget it and enjoy the night."

"Yeah, a'right." He nodded and grabbed his drink, taking a long pull of the amber liquid.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if I have a word?" A tall man in a suit walked up to the table and grabbed Daryl's attention.

"What for?" Daryl asked defensively.

"It'll only take a moment, I promise." He smiled and extended an arm so Daryl could come with him. He looked at Beth nervously, not entirely sure what this was about, but she only smiled at him and nodded for him to go. She seemed to know something he didn't.

Daryl put his drink back down and stepped around the suit, away from the table. "What's this about?" He demanded once he was out of earshot of Beth.

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt the date but we at The Dove like to make sure that the experience is all that it can be. We'd like to give your date some flowers compliments of the house from you, if you don't mind. Ms. Greene seems like a woman to appreciate fresh cut lilies." The suit explained.

"Ya know her?" Daryl only heard her name and nothing else.

"Yes, my daughter is a fan. She just came from the concert. Now, I hope you don't mind us assisting with making your evening as romantic as possible." Daryl looked at him completely flabbergasted.

"Uh sure." He moved back to the table and sat back down next to Beth.

"What was that about?" She questioned. Daryl shrugged.

"Guy's daughter is a fan. Think he was trying to get an autograph." Beth tried to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across her face. A few moments later their waitress stepped up with a bouquet of fresh cut lilies and handed them to Beth. She murmured something to Beth before slipping away quickly with a promise to bring them fresh drinks.

"Autograph, huh?" Beth smirked at him. Daryl just shrugged and took another sip of his drink, his mind beginning to feel fuzzy from the bourbon flowing through his veins.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking and touching; small conversations that meant nothing in at the end of the day, with hands running up and down arms and legs.

They decided close to midnight to head back to the hotel. She laughed most of the way back; the numerous cocktails drank during the date making her giddy.

"Ya drunk, girl?" He asked with a smirk. She looped her free arm through his, her other holding onto the bundle of flowers.

"I feel good." She admitted. "I'm happy." He glanced down at her for a moment and then turned back to guide them through the thinning New York City crowd. "I could be dead right now. I'm alive and I feel alive. But to answer your question, I'm buzzed."

They walked another block to the hotel and stood out front. He kept himself from glancing over to the park where everything changed. She moved to stand in front of him, her hand resting on his arm and his hand on her hip.

"Just buzzed, huh?" She nodded in confirmation and lifted on her toes to bring her mouth to his. His grip on her hand tightened as their lips moved against one another and their breathing became shallow at the increased urgency. Her tongue teased the seam of his lips and he pulled back before allowing her entrance.

"Should head back up." He growled. Beth gasped at the look in his eyes, clearly sensing the feral and primal desires racing through his every thought. She nodded and they moved back into the hotel and to the elevator. Daryl kept space between them in the elevator as he tried desperately to cool his raging hormones. It didn't help that he was acutely aware of the smell of her perfume, mixed with a hint of vodka coming from her corner of the box.

A soft ding rang and the doors slid open. He extended his hand to hold them open and allow her to slip past him. They walked quietly to the room and through the door. The lights were out and they were met with nothing but silence. He was thankful he didn't have to answer any questions from anyone waiting up for them. She looked over her shoulder at him and she tossed the flowers on the table, the corner of her lip between her teeth and her eyes hooded, and his resolve shattered.

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off of the floor. He was thankful that she didn't laugh or squeal at his actions. He moved them out of the living area and to her door. She moved her hand from his shoulder and behind her to push it open for them. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and pushed her up against it. Her feet hit the floor and his mouth claimed hers within seconds. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and they fought each other in the passion driven kiss. He broke away to move to her jaw, her neck, and then up to her ear.

"Guess yer the kinda girl to put out on the first date." He growled again into her ear and he felt her shudder beneath him. A shaky laugh escaped her throat.

"I think we're well passed that, don't you?" He nipped at the delicate skin below her neck and was rewarded with a breathy gasp.

"Ya want this?" He whispered in her ear, softer this time.

"God, yes." He didn't hesitate a moment longer. He lifted her up and her legs quickly wrapped around his hips. Her body lined up with his perfectly and from this position, he knew she could feel the way his body reacted to her. Her hips moved involuntarily against his and he groaned at the increased heat radiating from her body. He quickly dropped her down onto the bed and pulled her boots off. His hands moved slowly up her legs, exploring and teasing. He smirked when his hands tickled the back of her knees and she let out a small giggle.

"Daryl, please." She begged.

"Not tonight." She looked at him curiously, her concern evident on her face. "Ain't no need to rush tonight." He dipped his head and let his mouth and chin follow the path his hands were making. She seemed to understand and she trembled again beneath his touch. "Lay back." He instructed. She quickly shrugged out of the leather jacket, tossed it away from the bed, and lay down on the bed. He watched her chest rise and fall quickly and he felt his own anticipation developing deep within his body. His hands moved further up her legs and bypassed the place he knew she needed him to touch the most. Her frustrated groan made him smirk again.

His fingers worked at the button and zipper of her skin tight jeans and he quickly stripped them from her legs. The cool air of the room hit her burning flesh and he could see the goose bumps pucker her skin. His hands repeated the motions from before, his mouth once again following the trail. He nipped and licked her calf, her knees, and the inside of her thigh. The soft mewing and moaning filled him with enthusiasm for what he had planned for her.

He moved up her body and pushed her shirt up to kiss the skin just above the top of her panties. She took a sharp breath in at the contact and he had to follow her skin as it pulled away from him. He moved one hand to her hips and the other up her shirt and to her breast where he teases and pinched at the erect nipple beneath her bra. She didn't say a word but she didn't need to. Her ragged breath was all he needed to hear. He dipped his fingers under her panties and began to pull at them agonizingly slow. She lifted her hips and moved to help him push them down. He wanted to stop her but his need to taste her, to make her squirm, overcame him. Once she'd reached as far as she could he moved his hand from her breast and his mouth from her stomach and pulled them down the rest of the way.

She instinctively closed her legs as he looked on at her hungrily. His hands moved to her knees and gently eased them open. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he did; waiting for any sign that she might not want this. He knew not every woman enjoyed this sort of thing. When he had her fully spread she nodded her head and relaxed as her eyes slipped closed.

"Ya wanna stop just say so." He whispered against her knee, his eyes still fixed on her face. He saw her nod and finally tore his eyes down. Her sex was glistening and it took everything he had in him not to tear off his clothes and push himself into her. No, tonight everything needed to be slow and sweet. Not desperate and fumbling like the first night. He kissed his way down her bent leg inside her thigh and to the top of her folds. He didn't bring his mouth to her just yet. He looked up at her face to catch her eyes watching him curiously. He wondered if her fiancé had ever done this for her before, but it wasn't the time to ask. Their eyes once again locked, he dipped his head and let his tongue slip between the folds and felt more than satisfied when her head dropped down to the bed, her hands tangled in his hair, and she let out a low moan.

He moved one hand to the top of her slit and used his fingers to spread her open while the other hand rested on her stomach under her shirt. He blew a quick puff of air against her clit and chuckled when she gasped and shivered against him. His tongue moved flat against her until he reached the top where that sensitive bundle of nerves pulsed wildly beneath her skin. He twirled the tip of tongue around it and against it, causing her hips to buck and her moans to come out louder and faster.

"Oh, god. Daryl… that feels amazing. Please… don't stop." She panted and he could only nod against her legs. He had no intention of stopping until she convulsed under his ministrations. The hand he was using to hold her open moved underneath his mouth. He used one finger to circle her entrance as his tongue continued lapping at her clit. His other hand pushed firmly on her stomach to try and keep her body pinned to the bed. Her quivering began to increase and he knew she was getting close. Her gasps came out shorter and quicker than before and despite his efforts, her hips moved forward to meet the rhythm his tongue created.

He withdrew his tongue and sealed his lips over the pulsating bud and pushed two of his fingers inside of her. As he suckled on her, he felt her walls tighten around him as she practically screamed at the orgasm rocked her body. His hand moved from her stomach to her mouth and his fingers brushed over her open lips in an attempt to silence her. She seemed to get the hint because she took his index finger in his mouth and bit down gently. Her hips rocked against his mouth and fingers as she came down from her explosive high. After a moment, she released his digit and dropped her head back down breathlessly. He extracted himself from between her legs and kissed his way up her body bringing her shirt up with him. When he was eye level with her again she opened her eyes with a sated smile on her face.

"Like that?" He asked smugly. She could only nod. "Ain't done with you yet." He whispered against her cheek. She shook her head and pushed him off of her.

"You are right now. My turn." She said with a seductive smile. She pushed him flat on the bed and stripped her shirt from her body leaving just her bra covering her breasts. Her hands moved down his chest as she straddled his legs. Her fingers worked quickly to undo the belt buckle, buttons, and zipper of his pants. She pulled them down, allowing his engorged member to spring free of its confines and stand ready and at attention for what she had in mind. Just the thought of her mouth wrapped around him was enough to make his balls tighten in anticipation.

"Ya ain't gotta do that." He assured her. Again knowing not all women liked doing this and he didn't want her to feel like she had to.

"I know. I want to." To reaffirm her desire to please him, her small hand wrapped around his hard on and began to pump slowly on it. He groaned at the contact and draped his arm over his head to cover his eyes. He didn't want to watch her, he just wanted to feel. After a minute or so of her pumping him he felt her tongue lick across the tip of his head collecting the pre cum that had gathered there. She hummed softly and Daryl moved his arm to look at her. She wore a smile and nothing else. He was surprised to find that while he wasn't looking she had removed her bra and tossed it aside. He watched as her head lowered again and gasped as her tongue licked up the underside of his shaft until it was back at the head. He couldn't remember a time when a blow job, just starting like this, had felt so good. His mind stopped mid thought when he felt her mouth wrap around him and began to suck on him gently. Her hand worked the parts of him that didn't fit in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down over him, her tongue running flat against him as she pulled him from her mouth. Her teeth would occasionally rake across his sensitive flesh causing him to hiss. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least. He allowed this to go on for several minutes before he felt the tale tell signs of his impending release. His hands snaked in her hair and tugged gently. He didn't want this to end but he wanted to be inside her now, driving her to yet another release.

"Stop." He murmured. She pulled her mouth away from him with a pop and looked up at him questioningly. "Said I wasn't done with ya." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up his body. Her legs straddled his hips and he wanted to bury himself inside of her as soon as he felt her heat hovering over him. Instead, he pulled her mouth down to his and tangled his hands in her golden tresses. He felt her center drop closer, until he was positioned right at her opening. He tore his mouth away and tried to push her off before he lost all control. However, her hands pushed firmly down on his shoulders to stop him.

"It's alright. I'm on the pill, remember." She lowered herself further, to allow his head to slip in. His eyes rolled back and his lids slipped closed. His hands moved down to her hips and pushed her down roughly. She was slick and ready so he glided in effortlessly.

They both sat still for a moment. Beth was adjusting to his size once again and Daryl was biting his lip to keep from exploding into a thousand pieces right then and there. She felt amazing and the sensation was everything he remembered from the few seconds' taste he got the first time. Finally, she began to rock her hips against his tantalizingly slow.

"Damn, girl. Yer gunna be the death of me." He grunted. "Ya feel so damn good." His hands guided her hips to move against him quicker. He was rewarded by the soft sounds of her whimpers. He knew from this position her clit was rubbing against his hip bone, creating a delightful friction she needed to bring herself up and over.

"Mmm…" She hummed between soft pants. His hands began to move from her hips and over her body sitting atop him. Her breasts were soft in his hands and he sat up to take one pert nipple in his mouth. He nipped gently at it causing her to gasp and move quicker. It didn't go unnoticed to him that her inner walls clenched around him when he did that. His hands ran down her back and back around her stomach as she slipped up and down his cock. He loved watching her shiver against his hands and the small bumps that rose in his wake. He concentrated on the feel of her beneath his fingers rather than the building tension in his abdomen. He wanted to fall, yes, but he wanted her to fall with him.

He pushed her back slightly, her clit losing the friction the position was giving her. He didn't miss her small whimper but he knew if she sat back further he could fill her deeper and improvise with his hands.

When she fell back down onto him he couldn't help the long moan that burst from his chest at the new feeling. Beth seemed to appreciate it as well as the leverage placed from her arm behind her allowed her to rise and fall more quickly on him. He placed his thumb at the top of her slit and allowed her movements to set the pace for her. After a few moments she began to move against him erratically. Daryl pulled his thumb away knowing the momentum building would keep her on path. He reached around her back and hooked his hands up over her shoulders and flipped them over.

Her legs circled his hips and his mouth descended on hers and he thrust harder and deeper into her. Her trembling gave way to wave after wave of released bliss and her body began to milk him for everything he had. He pushed faster, her pants against his mouth turning to gasps and muffled screams of pleasure. Finally, the tightening ball building in the pit of his stomach snapped and his own orgasm ripped through his body with a terrifyingly sinful jolt. He groaned against her mouth, the sounds of their passion only slightly muted. In the back of his mind he knew that someone probably heard them but in that second he didn't care.

After a few additional seconds of rocking through the afterglow he pulled his arms free from underneath her and pulled off the shirt they'd forgotten to remove. He was thankful, actually, and not for the normal reasons of hiding. He reached it behind him and used it to catch as much of his seed as he could without making a mess everywhere. He sat back on his haunches and gently dabbed the spilt semen from her opening. She smiled up at him tenderly as he discarded the shirt and flopped down beside her.

She curled into his side the moment his back was on the bed. His arm wrapped around her and his thumb drew lazy circles on her arm. She hummed contently and placed soft kisses against his newly exposed flesh.

"Hell of a first date." She giggled. He grunted in response and chuckled softly.

"S'pose so." He shrugged playfully causing her to smack his chest softly.

"So, this how all our dates are gunna be? Cause a girl could get used to this." She turned her head up to face him. Daryl responded by pressing a soft kiss to her waiting lips. Suddenly, her words rang through to him and he realized she wanted more of this. Of them. So did this make them official? He wasn't sure but he wanted to know.

"We datin' now?" He asked gruffly.

"Do you want to?" Her voice was timid but her smile never faltered. He thought about it for a moment and gave her a clipped nod. Her grin widened. "Then yes, we are." At her admission his arm tightened around her, pulling her practically on top of him. He realized in that moment that this wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would be. He could do this. He could love her. And he wanted to when he was ready.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first time I've actually written something like this solo so I really hope it didn't disappoint. For those sticking with me, this actually prompted the best conversation I've ever had about the names of male genitalia. Stacey and I were giggling like children and both our husbands thought we were crazy. Keep in mind, we've never met in person and we live a thousand miles apart. **

**Anywho… let me know what you think cause I'm super nervous. **


End file.
